The Grey Avatar
by dominicgrim
Summary: The third chapter of my Grey Trilogy, Carver deals with the consequences of his actions during The Grey Return, and the Grey Wardens deal with having the Avatar of Fen'Harel among them. Rated teen for violence and some sexual situations. I do not own dragon age, I just like playing here. Carver plus oc, implied Alistair and female Mahariel.
1. Nightmares

**A/N: This is the third chapter in my Grey Trilogy. If you have not read ****The Grey Year**** and ****The Grey Return****, I suggest you do before you begin reading this. It will make more sense that way. I want to thank all you readers who have reviewed and enjoyed Carver's adventures. Well, without further delay, I present to you** **The Grey Avatar!**

**Dragon Age: Grey Avatar**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"_Carver."_

_The voice echoed through the misty landscape. He looked around; trying to find its source, sadly this…mist…this fog was too thick to see the hand in front of his face._

Carver Hawke began to grow frustrated; it felt like he had been wandering here for hours!

Still…he did not lose hope; he had faced many strange things since joining the Grey Wardens. Whatever was going on…he did not doubt that he had the strength to deal with it.

In many ways he was a poster child for what a grey warden was supposed to be, his short black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and broad shoulders were all clear examples what the order wanted its recruits to be. Handsome enough to be viewed positively by the people of Thedas and tough enough to do the hard jobs the order demanded of him. He had been a skilled warrior before joining the order, but the training he had gained since had only made him better. As the mundane son of an Apostate mage, Carver possessed no magic himself, but he could **sense **magic, and though the power in his blood was too weak to use, he could focus his Templar training, another gift from the order, with it, without needed to resort the lyrium that they used.

Those abilities had saved his life many times over the last three years, and they made him valuable to his companions and fellow wardens.

"_Carver?"_

Again the voice, he searched for the source, still finding nothing. His temper was starting to flare.

He took a deep cleansing breath, and tried to focus, anger would not see him through what he faced, Carver's training was not the way of the Berserker, but the cold calculating demands of a seasoned soldier, and…after more than three years of fighting the darkspawn, he considered himself extremely seasoned.

"_I grow weary of this game," he shouted into the mists, "Come out and face me, enough of this."_

Two figures emerged from the shadows, he reached out with his magical senses, but they were of no use here.

It…it was strange, he felt the low hum of magic everywhere.

He drew his great sword readying himself for trouble.

"You won't attack us, will you love?" a familiar voice said.

"He might dearest," a second voice added, "He has always been too high-strung for his own good."

Carver froze, he…he knew those voices!

The figures emerged from the mist, a man and a woman, middle aged, and both dressed in the clothes of Ferelden farmers. The man carried a bladed staff, and kept the woman behind him.

Carver's eyes widened in shock, it…no…it could not be!

"Mother?" he gasped, "Father?"

Malcolm and Leandra Hawke nodded to their youngest son.

Carver almost threw down his weapon and embraced the pair; this…this was impossible, yet wonderful at the same time. His parents…they…they were both dead now, Father when he was fifteen, Mother only a few short months ago. They were…

Carver stopped; the hardness in their eyes brought him up short.

They…they were angry with him.

"Carver," his Father said giving him a stern look, "Son…what have you done?"

"I don't understand Father?" he replied.

"Bethany," Leandra added, tears flowed down the old woman's face, "My sweetheart, my dearest little girl, what have you done to her?"

Carver gasped, he…he had not expected this.

"I saved her Mother," he said quickly, "I…I was able to bring her back, to give her a second chance at life!"

"Magic cannot revive the dead son," his Father said coldly, "Your sister was gone, she was with us, at the Maker's side."

"And you ripped her from us?" Mother sobbed, "You put her soul into a monster!"

"No," Carver shouted, "that…that is now what happened! The Avatar…it…it was going to destroy the world! It needed a soul to give it a conscience…a chance to make its own choices…to live a true life."

"That…thing is an Abomination!" Malcolm Hawke growled, "It is a profanity of everything your sister was! When it dies, her soul will be cast into the void, you…you have damned her son with your cruel selfishness!"

Carver stepped back, his heart was racing in his chest, he felt like he was eight years old again.

Had he done wrong?

Had he condemned his sister's soul to the void?

"Father, Mother…please," he begged, "I…I meant Beth no harm, I was only trying to…"

"To cheat the Maker," Leandra said coldly, "To cheat death itself!"

"Your sister will pay for what you have done," Malcolm continued, "She will be corrupted by the power of that thing; she will die a monster's death."

"You were always a disappointment," Leandra sneered, "Never worthy of being our son, you will never be as skilled as your brother, and you were so jealous of your sister you brought her back as this…this horror!"

"No," Carver sputtered, "I didn't mean…"

"You are a disgrace son," Malcolm said coldly, "a disgrace!"

Carver fell to his knees; this…this wasn't some kind of miracle seeing his parents again…

It was a nightmare.

He sank to the ground unable to defend himself, lost in guilt and regret.

Leandra smiled wickedly.

"It is time, husband," she purred, "Time to feed."

Malcolm Hawke nodded, his eyes glowing with an unholy light.

Both advanced on the emotionally drained young man.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**

A large black shape slammed into Malcolm Hawke…or rather the thing pretending to be Malcolm Hawke, the creature squealed, trying to escape.

Powerful jaws tore out the creature's throat.

Malcolm Hawke vanished; in his place laid a demon…a creature of sloth. It had been one of the most powerful creatures in the fade, but against its opponent…it was nothing.

Carver looked up; the death of the Malcolm thing had freed him from its glamour. He…he had been saved.

He could only stare in shock.

It…it was a wolf, a long, black, sleek she-wolf. Its eyes glowed green with magic, power that rumbled like thunder in his ears.

The Leandra demon backed away slowly, the wolf rose and began to stalk her prey. The demon tried to invade the creature's mind, but it was no use.

_A simple demon was no match for the Avatar of Fen'Harel._

"No," the Leandra demon sobbed, "It…it wasn't my fault…we…"

"You dare," the wolf growled angrily, her green eyes flaring with magic, "You dare invade my brother's dreams and tried to harm him?"

Carver gasped.

"Bethany?"

"Forgive my intrusion brother," the wolf said, "I…I sensed your fear…your pain. I…I'm not sure how I found my way to you, but the fade is always a mystery…even to a mage such as myself."

Carver could not believe it; Bethany was somehow here with him. Since her…rebirth…resurrection by the dread wolf Fen'Harel, she had changed much. She had powers now that even she did not understand. She was still his sister though, she still loved him as a brother, which he was grateful for. Even though He recognized that she was more than just his sister now.

She was more than a simple mage.

She was the Avatar…a demigod.

And she was now very…very angry.

"Please…We…we only did as we were summoned," the Leandra demon sobbed, she backed away, crying…trying to draw sympathy from the wolf.

The Avatar did not fall for the creature's glamour. She was stronger than that now.

The wolf's eyes flared.

The demon returned to its natural hideous state.

"You profane our Mother's memory by taking that form," the wolf growled, "Now…you shall pay for trying to hurt my brother!"

The demon squealed, a door formed behind it, it tried to flee through it.

The wolf lunged; it ended the demon with a quick snap of its jaws.

Just like that…it was over.

Carver approached the wolf, she spat out what she had torn from the demon, sputtering and gasping from the foulness of it.

"Horrible taste," she whimpered, "Horrible!"

Carver could not help but laugh.

The wolf looked at him.

"What?" Bethany asked defensively.

He smiled.

"You reminded me of the time that Rabbit ate Mother's spiced ham…he was spitting and sputtering for an hour."

Bethany's eyes widened, Rabbit was their brother Garrett's Mabari war hound.

Her wolf's eyes narrowed. She growled, even though her mouth curled into what might have been an amused smile.

"Very funny Carver," she snorted, "Perhaps I should have let those creatures eat you, then they would be sputtering right now."

He couldn't stop grinning.

"You can enter people's dreams," he said thoughtfully.

"So it seems," she replied.

"I hope you haven't tried that when I have been dreaming about Arika," he said, "Those dreams…well…they are a little more intimate than what I would like to share."

The wolf's eyes turned embarrassed.

Arika was Carver's fiancé, a fellow warden and a reaver from the mountains of Nevarra. She had trained Carver during his first year in the order. Over the months the two had become close.

They had been lovers now for almost two years.

Bethany had only met her a few times, she had to admit, the girl was exotic to say the least. Blonde hair, blue eyed, with foxlike features and a tattooed chin.

When she had still been just plain Bethany…back before she had…had…left. She would have been terrified of the girl, but she was slowly beginning to realize that reavers were not so different from anyone else in Thedas.

Arin had taught her that.

The wolf smiled, she felt her tail starting to curl.

"Sister?" Carver said.

The wolf bowed her head, right…she…she needed to apologize.

"I…I did not mean to invade your privacy," the wolf said, "But…I…I felt that you were under attack, I could not let them hurt you. I'm sorry brother."

Carver chuckled, considering Bethany could annihilate him with barely a thought, her apology struck him as amusing.

Besides, given the circumstances, he could not be angry with her. As a boy he would have been furious with her, would have insisted that he could have escaped those demons on his own.

He was maturing in his old age.

"Thanks," he replied, "You could have gotten one to talk first, find out who summoned them here."

Bethany considered what he said.

"Oops," she whispered.

Maybe it was his imagination, but Carver could swear that he heard the sound of distant laughter at her admission.

He sensed nothing, but he had the feeling that they were still being watched.

He suspected that the dread wolf was watching Bethany…keeping an eye on his young pup.

Yes, she was still his sister, he accepted that, but she was now Fen'Harel's daughter as well.

He needed to remember that.

"You are a wolf when you dream?" he had to admit, he was surprised, most people looked as they did in the real world in their dreams.

Father had told him that.

"I…I am many things," she confessed, "Sometimes myself, sometimes a wolf, I…I cannot control what form I take here. I'm…I'm still not sure what I truly am brother. Commander Cesare has allowed me to try to find answers in the warden library, but I'm afraid there is not much to study about the elven gods."

Carver frowned. Since Bethany's return, she had been confined to the Warden Fortress at Ansburg by Warden Commander Cesare, a prince and former crow assassin turned warden. He had placed her in protective custody, shielding her from both the Chantry and the Dalish elves who might try to harm her. So far, he seemed to be living up to that promise. The man claimed to have his sister's best interests at heart, but…

But…

Carver was not so sure.

"It is strange Carver," Bethany said thoughtfully, "On one hand I feel stronger than ever, but at the same time…my spells…they seem no different than when we lived in Lothering. I have spoken with some of your fellows, those that were there when I…came back. The spells that the Avatar uses, I do not know them…why is that?

He had no answer, he was no mage.

"I…I'm scaring you, am I?" she asked, "I…I mean you…and your friends no harm. I'm in full control of my powers. You…you can trust me."

He nodded, he did not understand magic, but in this he did not need to.

_He trusted Bethany._

"Will you be back in Ansburg tomorrow?" she asked.

Carver nodded, his scouting group had been called to deal with a group of darkspawn raiders, but now they were on their way back to base.

The wolf seemed to smile.

"Come and visit me when you return," she said, "I…I have missed your company brother."

"Of course sister," he promised.

The wolf turned away, she made her way back slowly through the mists.

She began to disappear.

"Bethany…wait."

"Good night brother," she said as she faded away, "Sweet dreams."


	2. The Road to Ansburg

**Chapter 2: Return to Ansburg**

"Are you certain it was your sister?" Arika asked him.

Carver nodded, he may have been no mage, but he knew what it felt like to be in his sister's presence.

That is what that dream had felt like.

"I'm certain love," the young warden responded, "I've had dreams before, but…seeing her…seeing her like that, it felt like I was speaking to my sister. I could almost feel her magic…I could sense it."

"Hmm," the blonde reaver said quietly, "It seems that your Bethany is growing stronger."

Carver was not sure how to respond to that. The tone of Arika's voice put him on edge. She was not the only warden in Ansburg who watched his sister closely, waiting to see if she was going to go over the edge and have to be destroyed.

_He wouldn't let anyone hurt Bethany; she deserved a chance to have a life!_

She was not some…some monster to be destroyed…she was a person, damn it!

They were currently on the road back to Ansburg; their scouting group had been successful in their mission. Carver glanced around at his fellow wardens; everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

Stroud rode up front, as their leader he kept to himself mostly. That was not arrogance on his part, simply pragmatism. He had seen many friends die over the years, perhaps too many.

A little distance was necessary if he was to lead.

The twins rode behind him. Arthian and his brother Veryan, both elves were skilled rogues and dangerous fighters. Arthian had been badly scarred a few years ago, lost an eye and his left hand, but still remained active, his duty to the order and the love of his brother kept him strong.

Following behind him was the dwarf Kilir, also known as Nug to his friends. He had only recently returned to their group. He had had one of his own, but they had perished during the battle of Sundermount. Commander Cesare had decided to return to the dwarf to Stroud's command, at least until he got some of his confidence back.

Carver recognized that Nug blamed himself for the death of his men; hopefully, someday soon he would realize that that was not the case at all.

Following behind him was Grey, the only other member of Nug's people to survive. He was a Qunari…one of their race anyway. He did not worship the Qun, he had been raised by human traders that had found him as a baby.

Carver liked the big guy, he was a fierce warrior, and if you had to fight a great ally to have at your back.

Behind him came Alistair. Alistair was actually a hero of the fifth blight, and had fought beside Lyna Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden. He was currently living in exile given the fact that he was a bastard son of the late King Maric. Queen Anora, the current ruler of Ferelden, had banished him so that he might not cause any more trouble.

Alistair was also the husband of the hero. Lyna had assumed command of the wardens in Ferelden. The Dalish woman could not be happy being so separated from her mate, but the two made the best of it.

Next to him was Lindariel or Lin as she preferred to be called. The archer was one of the finest scouts in the order, and a former well known bandit. The order had given her a chance to build a new life for herself and her family. She had embraced it without a second's hesitation.

Good friends, Carver thought, great allies, he and Arika were blessed to have such companions.

They had all been there when he had brought Bethany back into this world; they had all seen what the Avatar could do.

And, like Arika, they had all promised to end her if she went out of control.

Carver shook his head; he understood the reason, but not the sentiment. Bethany was his sister. The least they could do was stand by him, Arika; his intended could at least stand by him.

The Reaver must have realized that she had said something wrong; she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I mean no offense beloved," she murmured, "But I have faced the Avatar in combat. If Bethany were to become that dangerous…"

"She does not mean us any harm," he repeated, "We can't blame her for simply being alive. She…she did not ask for this, I forced it on her…I…"

The young warden's words failed him. He heard those demon's accusations so clearly now.

_Had he damned Bethany's soul?_

_By bringing her back, had he done more harm than good?_

He shook his head, he had no answer to those questions, in the end only the Maker could judge him.

The reaver knew that this was painful for him, had it been one of her brothers who had become the Avatar she would likely feel the same thing.

Arika frowned.

Speaking of brothers…

"Arin has asked if he may serve as one of Bethany's bodyguards," she informed her lover.

Carver's eyebrow went up in surprise.

Arin, son of Arik and Elosia, was Arika's elder brother, the last of her elder brothers, and so would become Carver's when he and his sister wed. The wardens had first encountered him several months ago. He had come down from the mountains of his people looking for an honorable death.

He had almost killed his sister in pursuing that quest.

Carver was surprised to hear that Arin wanted to help protect Bethany, did the male reaver think this a suicide mission? Was this how he was planning to find his honorable death?

"Bethany will find no better protection than my brother," Arika told Carver, "Provided that Commander Cesare gives his permission. It would be wise if he did, my people do not often take 'no' for an answer."

Carver could see no reason why Arin should not be allowed to stand with Bethany, he was skilled and strong. Few would try to harm her with such a guard at her side.

Still…he had his concerns, Arin was a fierce fighter, Carver had seen that first hand. He had dueled Arin when they first met.

The male reaver did not seem like the type to take the duties of a common guard.

"What do you think, love," he asked her, "Is Arin ready for this? Will he keep my sister safe?"

Arika thought carefully on how best to respond. When it came to combat skills, there was no man she thought higher of then her brother. Bethany would have little to fear if she was under his protection and care.

But…there was a small problem.

Arika knew her brother.

He was not the type of man who would take bodyguard duties, he would consider it babysitting, he was a warrior, he wanted to be on the front lines, his face and blade coated with the blood of his enemies.

Why would he wish to serve as a bodyguard for Bethany? He knew how powerful the young mage was.

Sadly, there was only one answer that she could think of…

The reaver frowned.

"My brother will be loyal to Bethany, beloved," she said diplomatically, "She has nothing to fear as long as he is on guard."

Carver nodded, he accepted that answer.

If only Arika herself did.

Sadly, she did not believe it.

She knew her brother far too well.

She knew how Arin behaved around women, Reavers were not the barbarians that lowlanders thought they were; reavers were bound tightly by ritual and honor. Alas, many lowlanders had given them a bad name over the centuries, these pretenders had not had the strength of will to master the dragon blood that they had drank, it turned them into craven killers.

Lowlanders knew nothing! It was no wonder why the clans had chosen to remain in their mountains. No lowlanders could walk the path of the dragons and emerge unscathed.

Reavers had done that ofr centuries, they had developed a sense of discipline and ritual that went beyond any lowlander's. Reavers were not simply wild animals.

No…reavers were a people of many rituals, for war, for celebration, for sickness…and…

And…for the taking of a mate.

This…this is what Arika feared, she saw the look of interest in her brother's eye as he watched Bethany Hawke. Those looks had grown in frequency and intensity over the past few months.

Arin had denied them of course. Had told her to keep to her own affairs.

He no longer saw Bethany as the Avatar, that…that was a very dangerous thing.

Who knew if the girl's power over the avatar was absolute, would if she faltered, what if that mad beast reemerged and took control?

Arin's feelings might lead him to hesitate, that…could get him killed.

Arika did not want that, she had no desire to lose Arin too!

Did he realize what he was doing? Bethany was not entirely human any longer. As the Avatar she possessed great power, dark power. The strength to resist temptation to use those powers were impressive, impressive enough to catch Arin's eye that was for sure.

He clearly did not understand what he was getting himself into.

She feared what would happen when he found out.

She kept these concerns from Carver, she…she did not want to cause problems between her mate and her brother, especially if these concerns were all in her head. No, she would give Arin the benefit of the doubt. Hopefully Commander Cesare would do the same. Arin was finally trying to build a life for himself down here in the lowlands…

If only he had not seen the Avatar…seen Bethany as being a part of that, he would have been much happier if he had not.

The two lovers rode in a comfortable silence then, enjoying their journey back to the fortress of Ansburg.

Soon they would be back under the direct command of Cesare D'Alviano.

May the dragons protect them, or as the lowlanders would say…

Maker help them all.


	3. Friends and Family

**Chapter 3: Friends and Family**

The warden fortress in Ansburg was a busy place, once it had been neglected no more than twenty wardens serving at any one time within. Like the order itself, in had begun to be seen as past its time, slowly sliding into history and to being forgotten.

That changed with the arrival of the new commander.

_It is time for the wardens to stretch out their hands, _Cesare had said_, and show the world our true power. We shall not be forgotten!_

Cesare D'Alviano had his own plans for the order. The Free Marches would sit up and take notice of the wardens once again. He dissolved the old patrol schedules and increased the warden presence within the fortress. He had also ended the policy of sending wardens out of the Free Marches to aid their brothers on scouting missions or dealing with raids.

_It was time for the Free Marches to see to themselves, let the other garrisons do the same._

He had also stepped up recruitment; his agents were in every city in the Marches, looking for new recruits. Joining rituals took place every two nights. Many bodies were disposed of without ceremony, most wardens considered that sacrilege, the people they recruited had to be brave enough to stand up and drink from the chalice, they at least deserved some respect.

_Pay no mind my friends; there will always be more recruits._

The recruits that survived were assigned to their new scouting groups by the Commander himself. This was another breach of old protocols. Typically, a senior warden picked his soldiers, wardens needed to trust one another in the darkest of places. Also all training was handled in the keep now; few of the older wardens knew what these new recruits could do. It allowed no time for the groups to get to know these new wardens. To bond as a fighting force, and as brothers and sisters, these new wardens looked to the commander above all as their superior, not their senior warden in the field.

_Trust your commander; I have your best interests at heart._

Few wardens were happy with these changes, but Cesare would not be discouraged, his way would put the wardens back on the right track again. He was sure of it.

Power and prestige would restore the order to glory; they would be as feared and respected as the Templars were within the city of Kirkwall.

The wardens would regain their true place within society.

This was the place that Stroud and his people returned to, like many of the senior wardens, he did not agree with these changes, but obeyed none the less.

At least…for now, until the commander did something that violated his oath, he was untouchable.

So he was watched closely.

IOI

The wardens scattered when they returned to Ansburg. Many had friends here, family, and lovers.

They wished to spend time with them, to remind themselves what they were fighting for.

Nug, the twins, and Grey headed for the tavern. The four men intended to relax after their small, yet bloody campaign. Alistair, after getting cleaned up headed out into the city; he had received a letter he was expecting.

He did not intend to make his old…acquaintance wait.

Lin returned to visit her family, she was eager to see Mother and Father again. She also hoped to have words with her brother Solen.

Solen worked in Ansburg as a stable boy, but he was far more than that. He was also a young mage starting to come into his power. He had managed to hide it from the humans and everyone else so far, but it was getting harder and harder.

Lin liked to stay close to him when she was here, to remind him that he was not alone.

Stroud was summoned to the Commander's office; it was time to assign their scouting group a new mage. Magic was necessary out in the field. Darkspawn raiders were typically led by emissaries, darkspawn mages; a scouting group without magic of their own was vulnerable to many ruthless attacks.

Cesare said he had a mage ready for them. Stroud was eager to meet this new recruit.

They might need his aid soon.

Carver and Arika returned to their rooms, this Carver's promotion after the business on Sundermount, they had moved into the officers' quarters. They both cleaned up and changed quickly.

They kissed gently before they went back out into the fortress again.

"Are you going to see her?" he asked the reaver.

She nodded.

He frowned slightly.

"Be careful, love," he reminded her, "She is not the same person we knew anymore."

"I know," Arika sighed, "Are you going to visit your sister?"

He nodded.

"Give her my best wishes, but keep your eyes open as well. We still don't know if she is completely...well…her."

He felt an angry retort coming, but did not let it leave his lips.

Arika loved him; she was only trying to keep him safe.

The two parted, Carver made for the guest rooms in the west tower, and Arika made for the dungeons.

They both had people to see.

Those they cared for.

IOI

"I just don't see the point."

Siobhan looked up from her reading, Arika paced back and forth outside of the mage's cell. She put down her book and rose from her cot.

"What point would that be?" the mage asked.

Arika regarded her friend sadly, Siobhan did not look well, her pale skin had grown paler, bags darkened her eyes, and it looked like she had lost weight. Her frizzy orange hair had bits of straw in it, and it looked like she had not been allowed to bathe in weeks.

How could she not feel sorry for her, still she tried to put on a brave face, there was nothing she could do for Siobhan right now, except be there, at hope she came out of this.

During the battle of Sundermount, Siobhan had watched as Nigel, her lover and fellow warden had been turned into a werewolf by the Avatar, a werewolf who then proceeded to attack her. The experience had broken something within her. Had it not been for Alistair's quick actions, Siobhan would have become a rage abomination, she would likely have killed them all trying to reach the Avatar.

The wardens had managed to subdue her.

She had been returned to Ansburg in chains.

She seemed better, Arika thought to herself, at least she was not shrieking how she would rip out their souls.

It was a step forward at least.

"Arika?" Siobhan said.

"Yes?"

What point do you not see?"

The reaver cursed, she had been distracted by her worries about her friend.

She tried to get back on track.

"I do not see the point of this…this…marriage thing," the reaver sighed.

Siobhan grinned.

"What marriage thing?"

The reaver paused, mustering her courage. She did not expect Siobhan to understand, she was a lowlander after all, but she did not feel right talking to Arin about this.

The mage would keep her counsel on this.

"I am Carver's," Arika began, "And he is mine. We share everything our bed and our bodies. Why must I go into some lowland chantry and stand before some…some priest and promise to do something I've already sworn to do? It makes no sense."

Siobhan chuckled.

"Carver knows that my friend," she said, "But…he is also not from your mountains. Down here, when a couple decides to marry, to make their love official, that is a big deal. You can't blame him for wanting to see the two of you officially recognized as a couple."

The reaver turned a little green.

"I…I'm going to have to wear a dress…aren't I?"

"Probably."

"It…it won't be too…frilly will it?"

"Most wedding dresses are white with some frills, yes." The mage said thoughtfully, "Given your muscular figure, I would suggest something in full orlesian silk, cover up those arms, but cut low in front, we would not want to hide your features."

"Ugh," the reaver spat.

Siobhan could not help but laugh, but…that laughter turned sad.

She looked over at the cell next to her, all amusement faded from her eyes.

"Would you stay for a moment," she asked her friend, "I'm testing something new, and I need a witness."

Arika nodded.

Siobhan's cell had several magic books sitting on the little table. Commander Cesare had put her to work. She could not fight with the wardens, but her spells could still be useful.

The Commander wanted a way to either reverse or control the Avatar's werewolf thralls. Siobhan was allowed to carry out this work for him.

She used Nigel as a test subject.

The dark furred werewolf was chained to the cell; he glared coldly at any human who tried to approach him.

Siobhan stood before him, only a single set of bars separating them.

Typically the cells were warded to prevent magic, but the Commander had had the wards here disabled while the mage worked.

It was time for another test.

She raised her hands and began the spell.

The werewolf growled.

The magical forces swirled around him; slowly…they penetrated the werewolf, filling his eyes with a strange light.

Arika watched curiously, she prayed to the dragons that her friend's latest attempt worked.

The magic faded, the werewolf looked into Siobhan's green eyes.

"Nigel," she whispered, "Baby…it is Siobhan, can you hear me?"

The beast lunged; it struggled against its chains. If it had been free it likely would have ripped the mage to pieces.

Fury flashed in her eyes as she backed away from it.

Another failure!

Damn it!

"I'm sorry, my friend," Arika said.

Siobhan began to pace her cell.

"Blood," she murmured.

"Blood?" Arika asked.

"Yes, the blood of that…that monster, the avatar's blood might allow me to reverse what was done to Nigel."

Arika gave her friend a sad look.

"I will speak with Carver; he will ask Bethany if she will…"

"Don't say that name around me!" Siobhan spat.

Arika fell silent.

The fury in Siobhan's eyes was bright and savage.

"You are all fools," she snarled, "The Avatar has fooled you all, that…that **thing **is not Carver's sister. You…you must kill it quickly, before it…before it….I don't know what it will do, but it will destroy us all if we do not act first."

The reaver did not respond.

Siobhan was not better after all.

"Good bye my friend," she said sadly, "I wish you success in trying to restore Nigel."

The mage stood up against the bars, the guards had reactivated the wards.

She glared helplessly at her friend's back.

"I'm going to kill it, Arika," the mage shouted, "Mark my words, I don't care what the Commander says, that beast cannot be controlled. Do you hear me Arika…DO YOU HEAR!?"

Arika nodded, yes she heard her friend.

She heard it all.

IOI

Carver made his way to the guest rooms in the tower. He hated the fact that his sister was confined up here, but Cesare would not hear reason on the subject.

She had to be protected, for her own good.

Only her room was occupied for the moment, the one at the far end of the hall, four of the commander's person guard to stand outside, watching for any attackers.

The young warden approached them without a word.

He was the only one who could visit Bethany without an escort.

He was grateful for that.

"She is expecting you ser," one of the guards said as he passed.

Carver's eyes narrowed.

He hated when she did that!

He knocked respectfully on the door.

"Enter," a familiar voice said softly.

He made his way into Bethany's room.

IOI

The guest rooms of Ansburg had not been designed for luxury, a small bath, a simple four-poster bed, and a writing desk.

The room was as neatly arranged as any army barracks might be. The bed neatly made the dishes from breakfast stacked and waiting to be removed.

Carver smiled, Mother had always insisted that they see to such cleaning themselves, she had been only moderately successful with him and Garrett. Bethany had always been the cleaner of the three Hawke siblings.

It was nice to see that she retained that.

She sat on the floor in the center of the room, pouring over a small pile of books. She marked pages here, or left a book open there. HE was not sure what she was reading, but it was clear that she had found some things that she thought were important.

He could not help but smile.

The young warden could not help but remember when they were children, little pig-tailed, skinned-kneed, ten year old Bethany pouring over their Father's books. Father, himself, sitting by the fire, waiting to answer any questions she might have.

The memory made him sad.

Carver missed their father; Malcolm Hawke had always seemed to have all the answers.

They could use that now.

Bethany leaned back from the book she was reading, a look of frustration on her pretty face.

"Shit," she spat.

Carver chuckled, that drew her attention, she gave him a questioning look.

"A young lady should not use such language, sister," he said doing a reasonably good impression of their mother.

Bethany gave him an impish smile.

"Ah, but I am not entirely a young lady anymore," she reminded him, "I'm an avatar now, remember, so I can swear as much as I want," she grinned playfully.

"Damn it," she added.

He pulled her into a brotherly hug, which she returned.

Carver hated to admit it, but he had missed this, having any of his family around, Arika was nice, but it was good to have a piece of his past back as well.

Bethany was back.

He was grateful for that.

"What troubles you sister?" he asked.

She snorted.

"The chantry, brother," she responded, "Or rather…their dealing with the elves after the fall of the Dales. I…I have gone through almost every book in the library here, and not one has anything useful on elven demigods or Avatars." She shook her head, "The Templars destroyed any text they considered heretical. They mention the tales of elven demigods, but nothing useful, elven legends best forgotten. The Chantry saved us from such evil stories."

Bethany cursed again, she…she had hoped to find some answers in researching the elves history. Sadly the chantry had done its best to eliminate any trace of that.

She turned to Carver.

"I need to speak with this Locien brother," she said, "He…he may be the only one now who can answer my questions."

Carver fidgeted, that would be difficult.

No one had seen Locien, or Loki as they had known him since the commander took him into custody. Personally Carver hoped that he had been executed. The elf was responsible for tainting a human village called Blainswood. The wardens had had to destroy it to prevent the taint from spreading.

Carver still had nightmares about that night.

"I'm not sure that he still lives sister," Carver informed her.

Bethany's face fell.

Carver hated this; he hated to see his sister so…downhearted. Unfortunately there was little he could do. Most of Loki's followers had died on Sundermount, there was no one left who…

Carver paused; perhaps…perhaps all was not lost after all.

"Come sister," he said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see the one person who might have answers for you."

"Who?" she asked, "A mage? Some scholar?"

He smiled impishly.

"A stable boy," he replied.

She gave him a strange look.

"What?"


	4. The Stable Boy and the Mage

**Chapter 4: The Stable Boy and the Mage**

Carver led Bethany down through the fortress, into the area reserved for servants and warden families.

It sounded odd to put the two groups together, but it was a necessary evil, there were things in Ansburg that the wardens needed to keep private, plus many of the family members that lived here, worked for the wardens in some capacity or another.

The young elf they were on their way to see was such a person.

"A stable boy brother?" she asked him.

"It isn't what you think," he said with a slight smile, "Solen is one of the few survivors of the battle of Sundermount. He…he was one of the elves who…brought you back. He may know things that we do not."

Oh," Bethany said thoughtfully.

One of her summoners, she felt a surge of excitement; she had hoped to speak to someone who had took part in the ritual for almost a month.

Did this Solen realize what he had done? What they had done? Magic could not restore the dead that was one of the cardinal rules of magic. Necromancers could reanimate dead flesh, but those bodies were still dead. They could not be returned to true life.

She did not feel like she was a corpse, blood flowed through her veins. She drew breath, her heart beat.

All of these things should have been impossible, but they occurred none the less.

The mage was eager to meet with this Solen.

"We need to find Lin," Carver said, "If anyone knows where Solen is, it will be her."

Bethany nodded; she had met Lin a few times. She was a friend of Carver's, and apparently one of the finest scouts in the order.

This time of day she could be found with her family, they would start their search here.

Bethany stared curiously at everything around her, she did not get down here often, the commander preferred she stay within the fortress proper, away from the prying eyes of the elven servants. Elves that either bowed to her with respect or regarded her with fear in their eyes, they knew what she was, and what had happened on Sundermount.

The fortress was too small for them not too.

Cesare did not want her coming down here for both those reasons, he liked her where she was, where his men could keep a close eye on her.

She did not entirely like that. Cesare said many times that she was not a prisoner, and yet there were few places that she could go without being watched by at least one of his personal guard.

They were following her right now, the four men he had assigned to her. Carver was the only person in the fortress who could visit her unsupervised, but even he was watched closely. Did they honestly think that Carver would ever harm her?

She thought the commander's concern was silly, Carver would never harm her.

_He does not care about you, only your powers._

Bethany knew she should not think like that, Cesare had been good to her, he had kept her safe.

_Safe? What is the difference between being locked up here or in the circle?_

_A guest that cannot leave is a prisoner, is that not so?_

She did not answer those questions; it would lead to an uncomfortable place.

Bethany frowned.

She was grateful for the Commander's concern, but it would be nice to be able to leave this place…even for a few hours at a time. She longed to touch a tree, to feel grass under her bare feet.

She recognized that there were dangers outside Ansburg. The Dalish elves viewed her as a monster to be destroyed. Any child of Fen'Harel would be viewed in that way; they would try and kill her on sight. It was unlikely they would sit down and speak with her, give her a chance to explain what she was.

That did not bother her much, as a mage; she was used to people's irrational fears.

Father had taught her to endure it.

Then there was the chantry, the Templars would hunt her like they did any other apostate. If they found out what she was, they would not hesitate to strike her down, there would be no mercy, she would be seen as an unnatural…thing.

Bethany hated this, she had no desire to hurt anyone, but…but if someone attacked her, if they tried to hurt her or Carver.

_She would respond with deadly force._

She was far from defenseless now, though she did not have access to all of the avatars powers, her natural spell craft had been greatly enhanced. She suspected that any who tried to attack her would be in for a big surprise, whether elven or Templar. Then there were the grey wardens, even the Templars would think twice about attacking a mage under their protection.

She did not fear with Carver and his fellows around her, they would protect her, and if they could not…she would.

You would not fight alone daughter, a strange voice whispered in her mind, you bear my mark, and my blessing. All you have to do is ask, and the power you seek will be yours.

Bethany flinched, that voice, so familiar, and yet it still scared her.

Lord Fen'Harel, also known as the dread wolf, her…her sire…her father.

When she felt his touch…it terrified her. She…she was human, she did not like thinking about her connection to the strange immortal being.

She saw the nervousness in the wardens that survived the battle of Sundermount; she knew that some still feared her.

She did not blame them.

Sometimes…she still feared herself.

What if she was just a monster, monster pretending to be a dead woman?

She did not wish to do that to Carver, if it was true, it would cut him deeper than anything else.

It was one of the reasons that she had not written to Garrett yet, she was afraid what he might say, if her believed her letter at all.

What if he came here, and thought that she was not really Bethany Hawke. What if he tried to hurt her for profaning Bethany's memory?

_Stop it,_ her conscience chided, _you __**are **__Bethany Hawke. Garrett would recognize that, he would accept it, just as Carver had._

She frowned deeply.

She wished that she could say that was so, that she could believe that completely.

Because if it was not true.

Everyone in Ansburg was likely in danger.

IOI

Solen trudged back to their home, he sighed heavily, they had been living here in Ansburg less than two years now, since his sister Lin had been recruited into the Grey Wardens.

You think he would be used to the steps by now.

He sighed, all he wanted now was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next ten hours. The stable master had woke him out of a sound sleep yesterday; he had been summoned to the stable shortly after midnight.

One of the mares had gone into labor; he was needed to help bring the new colt into the world. The Stable master needed his aid, he did not know why, but the horses seemed to respond better in the young elf's presence.

Groaning Solen had dressed and headed downstairs.

The elf shook his head, it was a disgusting job, but gratifying. He had aided in the birth of a new life, he just wished there had not been so much horse spittle and goo involved.

Things had gone well surprisingly, he knew that the stable master had been worried about the mare, but in the end everything had worked out for the best. The old human could not explain it, the seemingly troubled birth had went off without a hitch, almost by magic had the mare and colt recovered…

Solen sighed.

…_Exactly by magic._

The young elf regarded his hands, they had fortunately stopped glowing, a fact he was grateful for.

Magic was not the kind of thing that people liked to confess to having.

He…he knew that he possessed the gift. The clues had always been there, little things at first, but after he had turned fourteen they had gotten increasingly worse.

He had lived in constant fear for the last four years; he had no desire to be ripped from his family, tossed into some cell in Kirkwall or Starkhaven. Everyone heard the rumors about the circles, even here in Ansburg.

He had no desire to be treated like some animal because of the way he had been born.

When Locien, the Dalish warden had come to the fortress Solen thought his prayers had been answered. The Dalish mage preached of a new beginning for their people. The dawn of a new day for the entire elven race, Solen had joined him without hesitation. He had defended Locien, stood with him, aided.

Together, with the rest of his friends, they had brought the Avatar of Fen'Harel into this world…

And nothing had changed.

Locien was believed dead, as were many of Solen's friends. The avatar now lived in warden custody. It seemed unlikely that she would aid the elves now.

So…Solen had returned to his life, his dreams of a new future for their race abandoned. He would not be known as one of the saviors of the elvhen race.

He would likely never be remembered for anything at all, still that was better than having the Templars know his name.

_Better to live as a stable boy than a Templar prisoner._

Solen rubbed his forehead with his sleeve; he wrinkled his nose, the pungent smell of horse.

He knew he stank of the stable; it was likely that Mother would send him to wash up before even allowing him back in their home.

He would obey of course, despite the exhaustion he was feeling, oh to simply slip into bed and sleep.

He stopped at the well that the servants were permitted to use. He gave himself a good dousing; the water was cold but surprisingly refreshing. It helped with the smell at least. He would change his clothes when he got inside. That a quick bite to eat, and a few hours nap, the stable master told him he would not be needed until late this afternoon, payment for his work last night.

At least he got something out of it.

He turned his thoughts only on his bed and the return to their small rooms within the fortress.

"Solen?"

The elf gave an exasperated sighed, sweet Maker, not now!

He turned to see his sister Lin, they looked similar enough, both pale skinned with dark hair, Solen had been born with his mother's eyes however, a dark brown, Lin had copper-colored ones, like their father.

At her side was one of the shem wardens, Culver he thought his name was, one of the warriors from Sundermount, and with them…with…

Solen's eyes widened.

She was here!

The avatar was here!

"Solen," Lin repeated, "Bethany and Carver need to speak with you, they have some…Solen?"

The young elf was not listening, he fell to his knees, his hands spread out before him in submission.

He kneeled before the Avatar in humility and fear.

"Milady," he whispered with reverence.

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Brother get up," she said.

"Not until I'm bade to do so," he responded.

Carver sighed, everyone was starting to stare.

They did not need this right now.

Bethany was blushing, she…she did not like all the attention they were getting.

"Arise, please," she begged, "I'm not Andraste for Maker's sake."

"No," Solen said with reverence, "Andraste was the shemlen's savior," he smiled at her, "You are ours."

Bethany coughed.

Carver snorted.

Maker save them all.

IOI

Stroud stood outside the commander's office, he had been ordered to report here immediately. It had come with a sense of urgency, not that that surprised Stroud in the least.

Everything that Cesare did seemed to be urgent, he saw himself as the future of the Grey Wardens.

Stroud did not agree.

It was time to meet their scouting group's new mage. The Commander wanted him to meet the man personally first.

Stroud did not understand; nothing about this was normal.

Cesare had stressed that he not come here armed. The request puzzled the senior warden.

Why did the commander think it necessary for him to come here without a weapon?

He did not think he would like the answer.

The senior warden would have preferred having Siobhan back in her old post, but alas that was not to be, she was considered too dangerous to continue her work.

They could no longer trust the mage in the field; she had nearly given herself to a demon.

That could not be allowed to happen a second time.

So they would be saddled with a mage none of them knew or trusted. Stroud did not like that, wardens needed to trust each other. He did not want one of Cesare's cronies in his scouting group.

They had enough to deal with fighting darkspawn; spies were not needed to make things worse!

Sadly, he had no choice in the matter; a warden did what he must.

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting the door to the commander's quarters opened, Cesare stood there, a huge smile on his face.

The senior warden stood at attention.

That pleased the commander.

"Ah…Stroud good," he said warmly, "Allow me to introduce your healer, I believe you to know each other."

He stepped back to let, Stroud see his new subordinate.

The senior warden gasped, his hand reached for a weapon that he did not possess.

_He cursed inwardly…_

…_Now he knew why the Commander had forbade him a weapon for this meeting._

_It was the only way the mage would survive!_

The mage smiled at him. He was dressed in the traditional robes of the order, his dark hair neatly combed, with his staff strapped across his back. The Dalish tattoos on his face stood out sharply on his pale skin.

The mage's eyes reflected cruelty and arrogance.

Stroud realized that their worse things than having a random crony of the Commander assigned to his group.

There was this!

"Hello Stroud," Locien sneered, the Dalish mage seemed amused by his discomfort, "It seems we shall be working together again. Isn't that nice?"


	5. Talking with a Crow

**Chapter 5: Talking with a Crow**

_The Tall Dark Stranger_ was the only brothel in Ansburg. That might have surprised some people, being a military garrison town, but that was the only one there was. It was believed that one of the first warden commander's here had owned the place, and had done everything in his power to protect his business interests.

Whether this was true or not was now lost to time. All that was known was that it was the only brothel in Ansburg, and that was that.

_The Stranger_ had long catered to the wardens of the fortress, providing release for the men and women who spent their lives walking into the darkest of places. Such people were not strangers to violence, and sometimes sought the release of personal vices. Whatever was needed for them to find their release, the Stranger provided.

Alistair stepped into the place shortly after his arrival back in Ansburg, the former Templar was blushing, grateful that he remembered to wear a hood and cloak.

He was…uncomfortable in such places. Being raised in the chantry, he had been taught that coming to such places was a sin, yet this was the place where he and his contact had decided to meet.

Besides…he was a married man now, he didn't need such a place, he had Lyna to satisfy his…his…urges.

Alistair frowned, Maker…he missed his wife.

It was unfair that he was not allowed to be with her, that the two of them had to steal moments for themselves in taverns and in dark corners. He understood that they both had obligations, and that the order demanded sacrifices, but that did not mean that he could not complain about it.

_He missed, Andraste save him…he missed her soooo much!_

_We will have our time emma lath;_ she had told him once, _for now we must be patient. Know that I am yours, and that no matter where we are…my heart travels with you._

Alistair smiled, that was the last thing she had told him after their last night together.

Few realized what a hopeless romantic Lyna was; she hid it well behind the snarkiness and the attitude.

She was a soft young girl only for him.

_He loved her so much!_

"Help you with something sweetie?"

Alistair turned, the madam smiled politely at him.

"I'm looking for an elf," he said.

"We have plenty of elves here sweet thing," she purred, "I think they can tend to your needs."

His blush deepened.

"No…I…I mean that won't be necessary! I'm…uh…a friend is waiting for me here. I'm not here for business…well not the normal business you do here, not that there is anything wrong with that…I'm married you see…so…um…never mind."

The madam smiled. People would be surprised how shy some wardens could be. Violence was their world, pleasure and the pursuit of it could sometimes be alien to them.

"I'm…uh…I'm looking for a Mister Bird? Is he around?"

The woman's smile widened.

"Arrived last night," she informed him, "Been an excellent customer to, he is waiting at one of the tables in the back. Head back that way," she said motioning through the doors. "He is expecting you I think."

Alistair nodded, grateful to get away from the woman with her knowing looks.

He cursed under his breath.

Part of him debated killing his old friend.

Lyna would not like that however.

She had come to see their old companion as a trusted friend and confidant.

Considering he had tried to kill her once, that was an impressive feat.

'Mister Bird' sat at a table hidden in shadows. He also wore a hood and cloak. When he noticed Alistair's approach, his hands drifted to the daggers sitting in front of him on the table.

Alistair lifted his hood, giving the man a view of his face.

His old friend relaxed.

Greetings dear Alistair," he said with a smirk, "It has been far too long my old friend."

Alistair sat down across from him; he laid his sword where the elf could see.

Weapons in plain sight, that was the best way to avoid trouble, not that he was expecting any, not from his companion.

"Hello Zevran," he said cordially, "Been a while."

Mister Bird, otherwise known as Zevran Aranai grinned.

The former Templar shook his head.

For the life of him, Alistair did not see why Lyna trusted the assassin as much as she did. Once an Antivan Crow, the blonde haired, bronzed skinned elf had tried to assassinate them on behalf of Loghain MacTir. Lyna had spared his life, and he had become part of their mission to stop the Archdemon.

He had been an ally of them yes, but to Alistair, he had also been a rival.

The former Templar frowned slightly; there had been a time where he had been in competition with Zevran over Lyna's affections. They had never come to blows, but that did not mean that Zev would not have taken Lyna for himself if he had had the opportunity.

Fortunately, Lyna had chosen Alistair, a fact that he thanked the Maker for every day.

Shortly after the battle of Sundermount, Stroud had started digging for information on Commander Cesare. He was looking for anyone who might have information on the man's time with the crows. Alistair had remembered Lyna mentioning that Zevran had written her several times since the Blight had ended. It was not hard to get his wife to send a missive asking their old companion to meet with him.

He had received an answer to that missive this morning.

The elf had arrived.

Alistair sighed; he hoped he was not making a mistake.

"So," Zevran said leaning back in his chair, "What can I do for you Alistair. Do you need someone… removed? I have recently gone freelance you see. I'm always up for a new contract."

"I need information," Alistair said.

"Hm," the elf said scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Not my usual forte, but I will do what I can for the right price and for the sake of old times of course."

"Of course," the warden replied dryly, "We are willing to pay eight sovereigns."

Zevran whistled.

"I tidy sum," the elf murmured, "I know people who would pay that much to wipe out and entire royal family."

"The price is both for the information and to buy your silence. It involves a former associate of the crows."

"This…associate….Does he have a name?"

"Cesare D'Alviano," Alistair said.

Zev's smile faltered.

"Oh…him," he said thoughtfully.

"I take it that means that you know him?"

"Oh yes," Zev nodded, "There was a time that Prince Cesare was highly placed within the House of Crows, made it as far as fifth talon I believe. I never had dealings with him personally, but I heard plenty of stories."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing."

Alistair's expression turned grim.

"What?" he said.

"Do not take this the wrong way Alistair," the elf said holding up his hands, "I have no love for the Crow turned warden. About ten years ago he tried to take over, you see. He had the coin, people, and contacts to make it happen, but he failed to take into account all the favors the Maestro had owed to him. Cesare was defeated, he should have died or been sent to the Velabanchel, but a grey warden…who was too smart for his own good, thought that the Prince might be useful. He put him through your joining, and unfortunately…Cesare survived."

"The crows just let him go?"

"Oh no," the elf replied, "I thought you were listening all those times back at camp my friend. No one…and I mean no one, leaves the crows. Someone must have thought it useful to have Cesare in the wardens, safely out of the way; yet available if the need arises again."

Alistair frowned, that was not what he was hoping to hear.

"He is warden commander of the Free Marches now," the former Templar said, "He has spent the last few months talking about what he calls the future of the order, about us rising to become a power here in the Marches."

"That does not surprise me my friend," Zev shrugged, "I suspect that the former prince sees the wardens as a means to an end, to expand his power here in the Marches. Perhaps he wishes to take revenge on the crows for his defeat, or perhaps he dreams of controlling both groups. The one thing that Cesare did not suffer from was a lack of confidence."

Alistair grimaced, either possibility was not good. The wardens existed for a single purpose, to watch for the Blights, and keep the darkspawn at bay. They did not seize power.

And now he had Carver's sister to play with. The thought had little appeal, Stroud did not intend to stage a coup, but at the same time…

_Could a man like Cesare be trusted not to use such power?_

"Does he have any enemies we might be able to contact?" he asked, "Anyone who might aid us in…controlling Cesare's ambitions. We would be willing to pay you for that knowledge as well."

"As I said, I cannot help you there," the elf said sadly, "I'm not very popular with the crows. Alas, there are those in the crows who are still watching your commander. Some are his enemies, others would call themselves allies. These people are not interested in me, for the moment anyway. I have no desire to bring down more trouble on my head."

Alistair sighs, Stroud won't be happy to hear about this…

It seems that they had hit another dead end.

Zev gives him a chagrinned look.

"I am sorry my friend," the assassin sighed, "For what it is worth, I do have some advice. The next time you or one of your allies is around Commander Cesare, find a nice sharp dagger, and slip it between his ribs. It may sound harsh, but the man will not stop until he has what he desires."

Alistair grimaces, Stroud…he…most of them hoped that it would not come to that. Cesare was still a lawfully promoted commander in the order. The thought of assassinating him…

"You could always hire someone to do it," Zevran offers, "I happen to be in the market right now."

"I thought you could not get involved?"

"Oh I would handle this personally; such a job would be handled with discretion, no evidence linking me to the job. It would be so much easier than involving anyone else familiar with Cesare, no? I think…"

Zev paused; a group of men had just entered the brothel, men with markings familiar to him.

"It seems the men who were on to me in Ostwick followed me here," he grumbled, "Oh well; I suppose I can slip out the back again."

Alistair glared at the men.

"You need back up?"

"There is no need to involve yourself in this my friend."

"Lyna would not be pleased with me if I didn't help," he admitted, "Besides; someone helps you kill an Archdemon that buys a little bit of loyalty.

Zevran smiled.

"I'm not one to turn down help when it is offered," the elf grinned gamely.

Zev left some coins on the table before he and Alistair slipped out the back.

The assassins followed them.

IOI

The fight did not take as long as they expected.

The crows tried to ambush them in the alley.

A second group was waiting when they emerged from the back exit.

"You will die here whore's son," one of them yelled.

"I take it they mean me," Zev said dryly.

"Well don't look at me," Alistair quipped drawing his sword, "My mother was a serving girl."

They stood back to back, the first group of crows following them out into the alley.

They were attacked from behind.

The distraction gave Zev and Alistair the chance they needed to turn the tide in their favor.

Soon it was all over.

Alistair turned to their savior. He…he had not realized that he had been followed from Ansburg.

It seemed that Stroud was being overly cautious again.

That was good.

"Hello Arika," the former Templar said jovially, "Thanks for the assist."

The blonde reaver removed her hood with a sigh; she wiped the blood from her imperial edge.

"I take it these men were after your friend?" she said, "Or is this some personal matter Alistair."

"No, they were after him," Alistair said dryly, "I haven't done anything to warrant any assassinations attempts lately…not before today anyway.

Zevran grinned at Arika, he bowed deeply.

"Zevran Aranai at your service, milady, Zev to my friends," he said with a deep bow, "It seems that my dear Alistair's talent for attracting beautiful women to come to his aid has not waned. Perhaps I can offer you drink in celebration of out victory."

The reaver smiled.

"I doubt my intended would be pleased if I did that master elf," she replied.

Zevran frowned slightly.

"Why are the truly beautiful, and dangerous ones, always taken, it is truly a shame," he complained, "Oh well…best to be on my way. Remember what I said Alistair," he remarked as he raised his hood.

The former Templar nodded, Stroud would not be happy to hear what he had learned, but bad news was better than no news.

"And if you decide you need this matter…handled, send word through your blushing bride. I'm always looking for work."

With that, the assassin vanished again into the crowd, leaving the two wardens alone.

Arika watched him go.

"Your friend seems nice," she commented with a slight smile.

Alistair snorted, after almost a year of travelling with Zev; he understood the elf's motivations.

"I think he was just trying to get into your smalls," Alistair said with a shrug, "trust me he does that."

"Personal experience I take it?" she asked.

He blushed slightly.

"Zev has…exotic tastes. Neither women nor men or are beyond him. Lyna resisted his charms, so he turned to me for a while. Personally, I'm not into that kind of thing."

"He sounds like a charmer," she commented.

"That he is."

Arika sighed, Alistair had not realized that Stroud had brought Carver and Arika into this little…whatever it was he and Nug had been planning.

"Did you learn anything useful?" the reaver asked, "Anything we can use?"

Alistair did not respond, he was still thinking about Zevran's advice.

_The next time you or one of your allies is around Commander Cesare, find a nice sharp dagger, and slip it between his ribs. It may sound harsh, but the man will not stop until he has what he desires._

Is that what it would take? Would the wardens have to…remove their own commander?

Alistair did not want to think about that.

He had chosen to remain with the wardens so that he could be above such political maneuverings. He had thought them above such things.

It seemed that he had been wrong.


	6. Loneliness and Need

**Chapter 6: Loneliness and Need**

Bethany walked the halls of the Fortress of Ansburg, as always her four man guard following discreetly behind. The mage tried her best to ignore them as she sought some place where she could clear her head.

Two days had passed since her conversation with Solen, Carver and the rest of his scouting group had left early yesterday morning, They were investigating something involving deep roads entrances, Carver could not tell her the whole story of course, but that was the way things were among the Grey Wardens.

Bethany hated to admit, but she felt a little jealous of her brother. He had found a place here among the grey wardens. They trusted him with their lives, fought beside him like a true brother.

While she had to remain here, watched, protected…

…alone.

She was lonely, there…she had admitted it. The Hawkes had always been a close knit family, they watched out for each other, stood by each other, and were always there to lend an ear when one was needed.

_She missed that._

She once again considered sending a letter to Garrett in Kirkwall, to let her brother know that she lived. She knew that she would have to be careful, include things that only the two of them knew, otherwise he might not believe her. Provided the Commander agreed to send it of course. She…she wanted to know that he was all right, that he was not alone. Did he blame himself for what had happened to Mother?

No, he…he could not feel that way. If what Carver told her was true, Garrett needed his family right now. He needed to know she was alive, he **had** to believe her.

_And what if he did,_ her conscience chided_, what do you really think that he would do? Would he rush here to see you? Demand to know what was going on? What if the Commander decided not to let him in…?_

_What…what if he decided to hurt Garrett for finding out about her?_

Her fingers tightened into fists. She…she hated this, the isolation, the so called…protection. What did the Commander want from her, what did her expect?

She knew that there was little that she could do right now, besides, it was not like she had nothing to do.

She had something she needed to do here, to honor her father's memory.

She needed to help Solen.

IOI

Their conversation with the elf took place in the Solen's family home. Lin was there of course, as was Carver.

Solen sat at the small dining table. The elf's Father and Mother sat by the small fire, the mother knitting the father making fish hooks out of wire.

Lin had explained this to them, even though they no longer lived in a fishing village, Father felt relaxed making the tools of his old trade, the humans may have broken his legs, but he could still remember who he was.

Of Lin and Solen's brothers and sister, only the sister remained. The boys one fifteen and one fourteen had found work here in the fortress, the girl was only twelve, and still stayed here, helping her mother where she could.

Solen fidgeted in his chair, he still could not believe that the Avatar of Fen'Harel was actually in their home.

Bethany insisted that the elf call her by name, she was uncomfortable with the titles of Avatar, milady, or your greatness.

She was simply Bethany that was enough.

Carver and Lin said nothing; they simply sat there, and let Bethany ask her questions.

The elf was more than happy to answer.

IOI

He told her everything that Locien had taught him about the Avatar, how the keep…how Locien had desire to see the shemlen world overthrown and saw the Avatar as the means to do just that.

Bethany shivered, was that was she was now, some kind of weapon?

"So…I…I was meant to be evil, some…conquering thing?"

"No, we…I had hoped that you would set us free," Solen said shyly, it was difficult to put these feelings into words. Loki had made his heart swell with pride for being elvhen. He had wanted to believe that the other races would come to understand the futility of fighting the avatar. That they would be forced to accept the elves as equals.

"Humans respect strength," he added, "We wanted to show them that the elves were a strong people. The Avatar…you…were going to be a symbol. Someone we could rally around."

"Instead, you got me," Bethany said sadly, "You must be very disappointed."

"Never," he said, "I…I still believe in Fen'Harel. If the great wolf sent you to us it must be for a reason. What a symbol you truly are, a human brought into being by elvish magic, a blend of the races."

Solen's parent gave each other concerned looks; they worried about their son when he said such things. The chantry would not tolerate this, it was heresy.

"Son you should not talk like this," his mother warned, "The humans would punish you, you…you are placing your soul in jeopardy."

"Mother, I'm sorry, but…look at the evidence before you," Solen said gesturing to Bethany, "The power of the elves has done something that no shemlen mage has been able to do…ever."

"You cannot bring back the dead," Bethany said quietly, "That is one of the cardinal rules of magic."

"True, you can't bring back the dead," Solen agreed, "But the avatar, it…it had never lived, the body that you now wear is new. Your soul was brought back, but it was Fen'Harel that gave you a new life."

"But for what purpose," Bethany asked, "Am I…am I some monster meant to attack the chantry, or am I something else?"

Carver had been ready for this; he had spoken to Fen'Harel after all, stood in the deity's presence.

He did not think that Fen'Harel meant Bethany or the world any harm.

"I spoke with this…entity," he chimed in, he did not want to think of the dread wolf as a god, even if he did bring his sister back, "He…he called you his daughter sister. He said that he wanted you to live your life, he wanted you to choose. I do not believe that Fen'Harel saw you as weapon."

Solen gave her a hopeful smile.

"Word of the avatar's existence is spreading to the elven population," he said, "You can't keep such a thing a secret. The Dalish fear you Milady, I mean Bethany, but even they must admit what you mean, the elves are still their own people. We have power. One day the humans will have to acknowledge us as more than just servants and beggars in alienages. We deserve a place of our own. We can live among them as equals with a country of our own."

"You should not talk that way son," his father warned, "the humans will…"

"Father this is the truth!"

"Solen please," his mother begged, the young girl's ears twitched as she listened, "Not in front of your sister. She still has to live here in Ansburg, as do we all. If she starts repeating what you say…"

"I'm doing this for her, for all of you," he shouted, "We can't just…"

"Solen!" Lin gasped.

The elf looked up, blue flame danced on his fingertips.

Cursing he lowered his hands, trying to douse the flames.

"Son, not now!" his father growled, "Not in front of humans!"

The young elf struggled to reign in the fire.

Carver gasped, until this moment, he had not sensed the magic in the boy.

Lin winced.

She had not wanted anyone to know that her brother had magic, no one outside of the family anyway.

Now Carver and Bethany knew.

Bethany gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"You are a mage." she said, a statement, not a question.

He blushed, he looked so ashamed.

"I have the curse, yes."

Bethany gave him a wan smile.

"Magic is a fearful gift," she admitted, "But it is no curse, at least, that is what our father used to say."

She took his hands in hers, she whispered a spell.

The flames faded.

"What did you do?" the elf asked.

"A minor control spell, it will hide your magic for a time," She turned to his parents, "Have you found a teacher for your son?"

The older elves looked at the floor.

"We don't want to lose our son to the circle," his Father murmured, "We…we just hoped that he could hide it, that it would go away."

"I have asked some of the warden mages here," Lin chimed in, "They say they do not have time to take on an apprentice."

Bethany frowned, that would not do, that would not do at all.

"Messeres," she said to Solen's parents, "Would your permission, I humbly offer my services in training your son."

Solen gasped.

Learning magic from the Avatar herself!

He…he was not worthy.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Bethany," Lin asked.

"Yes sister," Carver said, "You have never taught before."

She gave the two wardens a hard look.

"Do you remember what father used to say Carver, it is the duty of every mage to help the next generation," she gave Solen a serious look, "I am not Malcolm Hawke, but he taught me well. I can teach you what he taught me. Help you control your gift, if you wish?"

Solen's mother approached her, fear and hope shown in her eyes.

"You can help him," she asked, "You can help him so the Templars will not take my baby boy away."

"Mother," Solen said blushing.

Bethany did not laugh, she knew how mothers were.

"If you wish, I can teach him what I was taught;" she looked at Solen again, "What say you? Will you agree to be my student?"

Solen could barely contain his excitement, to be trained by the Avatar!

"I…I would be honored Mistress," he said taking her hands in his.

The mage smiled.

She would do what she could.

IOI

Solen was supposed to have his first lesson this evening, after he finished his work.

That left her with some time to herself.

She had hoped to speak with Carver before he left, but had not gotten the chance.

So now she wandered the fortress, alone and lonely. There was no one here who knew her, no one that she could talk…to…

Arin.

The name leaped into her head.

Bethany smiled.

She had almost forgotten that the reaver was here. She knew that he was trying to get appointed to the guards assigned to watch her. He should not have left with Carver and the others.

She found that that pleased her.

Arin had introduced himself the first night she had arrived, he…he was not what she had expected a reaver to be. A man of great savagery sure, but also of honor and strength. They had spoken often, usually just about trivialities. He…he said he liked speaking to her, said that she made him smile.

It was nice to meet someone who wasn't afraid of her.

_The fact that he was handsome did not hurt either._

Bethany felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

She…she had avoided men in the past, back in Lothering…she…she had always hoped she would meet someone who would not care that she was a mage. Sadly, she never did.

Then the blight had come, she…she had died without ever knowing a man's love, his touch.

_Some would call that tragic._

She tried to think where he would be this time of day. She still had time until she met up with Solen this evening after all. She remembered him saying that he liked to train on days that he was not in the field.

She asked the guards to show her to the training field.

She would start there.

IOI

The training field was busy by the time they arrived, she decided to stay up on one of the balconies, she looked out over the sea of men and women training, looking for Arin.

She did not have to look very hard.

Bethany's eyes widened, her heart beat quickened.

_Oh…oh my!_

Arin was surrounded by four wardens, armed with swords, axes, or pikes, the reaver gripped his great sword firmly in both hands.

He was bare-chested, his broad shoulders and muscled chest glistened in the afternoon sun.

Bethany felt her mouth go dry.

Arin met the warriors with a ferocity all his own. Four fully armed wardens, or perhaps…only recruits.

She could not imagine full wardens getting defeated so quickly.

Arin was like a panther, fast and sly. If he could not match the warriors in strength he would turn their weapons away, using their own strength against them.

He was smiling, a cruel animal-like sneer.

It both frightened and excited her.

Bethany felt her heart flip nervously, a strange warmth fired low in her belly.

Arin…he…he was unlike any man she had seen before. She remembered the girls back in the Lothering, the ones who liked spending their days in the summer months watching the ban's knights perform on the training field.

She had never understood the appeal herself…

…until now.

"See something you like?" a timid voice said behind her.

Bethany jumped, her cheeks turning beet red!

"Maker please." She cried out, "don't do that!"

She turned to face the speaker; it was a young elven girl in a maid's uniform. She had blonde shoulder length hair, and peach colored skin. She could not see the girl's eyes; long curly bangs hid them from sight.

The elven girl cringed.

"Forgive me mistress," she whimpered shyly, "I…I spoke out of turn."

Bethany's anger faded.

"You startled me," she said, "I…I did not mean to shout."

The girl relaxed, to the mage she looked like she was about ready to bolt at the smallest noise, like a rabbit in the forest.

"My…apologies," the girl stammered, "it…it is just you are not the first young lady to come here and watch the training," the girl flashed her guilty smile, "I do the same when I'm not working."

"My friend is down there," she said pointing to Arin, "He…I…I was hoping to meet up with him when he was done."

The elven girl glanced down, she saw the blonde haired reaver knock down one of the knights.

"Nice," she purred.

Bethany smiled.

The girl was blushing as much as she was.

"I can deliver a message for you if you wish," the elf offered, "Let the man know he has gained your favor?"

"That won't be necessary," Bethany swallowed nervously, no, the last thing she wanted Arin to know that she was ogling him.

"Are you new to the fortress," she asked the elf; "I thought I knew most of the servants here."

"I served in the chapel until recently," the girl said, "I've been assigned to maid's duties in the guest quarters now."

"Then we shall be seeing much of each other," the mage grinned, "I live there now, my name is Bethany."

She offered the girl her hand.

"Tavia," the girl answered, "I…I am…pleased to meet you Miss Bethany."

"None of that now," Bethany said, "It is just Bethany."

"Very well," the elf girl smiled, "just Bethany."

The mage giggled, the first time in months.

She liked the girl's honesty, she knew some might call it insolence, but she liked it just fine.

They spent another half an hour talking, then the girl had to head back to work.

Bethany could not help but smile.

She had come looking for a friend, and despite the embarrassment of their initial meeting.

She thought she had just found one.

IOI

Later that evening, Tavia stood in the Commander's office.

She gave her report.

"The mage blushed quite a bit when she was watching the reaver," the girl said, "I think there might be some feelings there. Whether he will return them remains to be seen."

Cesare smiled, Tavia **had** done well, not bad for her first time out.

"How did she react to you," the Commander inquired, "Did she find speaking with you awkward? Was she mean?"

"No ser," Tavia replied, "I get the feeling she was looking for someone to talk to."

The Commander nodded; so far…everything was proceeding as he had thought it might. Everything he had done since the Avatar's arrival was to learn about her, her habits, her feelings, her dreams.

_Mastering those things was the key to mastering the avatar herself._

He dismissed the elf, she did not understand the full scope of his plans, but that was for the best.

_The less she knew the better, it would make her easier to eliminate later._

Locien had already begun his part in their plan. Cesare recognized that if the avatar was ever to truly be his, he needed to isolate it from those that it thought it cared about.

He hated that he would have to lose such a useful warden as Carver Hawke, but that was just the way it would have to be.

He would sacrifice a knight to gain a queen…a fair trade.

It was also possible that all of Stroud's people would have to be eliminated. Cesare knew that they had been asking questions about him, looking for something.

He could not allow that, the wardens were his now.

_He would be __**damned**__ if he was going to surrender them._

Locien would handle that when the time came, he had trust in the elf's abilities.

At least until he outlived his usefulness anyway.

Cesare had advised Tavia to stay close to Bethany; the avatar would likely need a friend in the coming days.

The poor girl, Cesare thought, when Carver dies, she is going to need a friend. So…he had provided her with one, Tavia would be there to help her, to guide her through the dark days ahead, and through Tavia, he would begin binding her power to him.

Then everything that he desired would be his for the taking.

He stood before the window in his office, staring out at the beauty of the Free Marches.

He had seen little to suggest that Bethany had the power that the other wardens had described, but he was not worried.

If the power was there, he would claim it for the wardens and for himself of course.

It was like his dear father used to say.

_To control power, you must first understand it, and there is no one better at understanding power than our family my son._

Cesare smiled wickedly.

He had been watching the girl for weeks; he was starting to understand her.

Soon that understanding would give him the leverage he needed.

There was no one better at manipulating power than a D'Alviano.

**No one.**


	7. Arika's Day

**Chapter 7: Arika's Day**

Two months passed.

Life continued in the warden base. Cesare continued his plans to build the wardens into a power in the Free Marches. New recruits were added weekly.

Stroud meanwhile continued his silent campaign to rein in the Commander. He continued to watch, waiting…sometimes hoping that Cesare would do something **too** extreme, something he could take to the other warden commanders, something that showed that the former crow prince was out of control, unfortunately the commander was too smart for that.

Stroud wasn't surprised. All of his research had shown Cesare to be a cunning and intelligent young man. He was not the type to act rashly. He was a man who analyzed his enemies carefully, waiting for the exactly right moment to pounce. An attack executed by the Commander was one that was flawlessly planned, and never went beyond his place as a warden. Even his purging of Blainswood could be viewed as well within his duties, it was extreme sure, merciless definitely, but not outside of a warden's prerogative.

The senior warden was not pleased about that.

Plus there was Locien's return to their scouting group. The Dalish mage clearly harbored ill feelings for his former compatriots, and many of them towards him. Nug and Arika both wished him dead for what he had done. Nug blamed him for the death of **his** scouting group. Arika blamed him for Siobhan and Nigel. Had it just been the two of them, Stroud himself might have chosen to end the elf's life. Unfortunately there was nothing Stroud could do; Locien performed his duties without complaint. He obeyed every order without question.

The elf seemed to be a model warden now, but there was more, something much darker.

He watched Carver like some predatory bird, it was clear that the mage blamed the warrior for what he felt was the profaning of his Avatar.

The elf did not act on these feelings, at least not yet, he remained silent, waiting for something. Stroud suspected that Cesare might have something to do with this, part of him wondered if Locien should have an unfortunate accident during one of their battles.

It was tempting that was for sure, but no, if Locien died mysteriously the Commander would likely get suspicious. That was something that Stroud could not allow right now, not if he wanted to find the evidence he needed to bring down the Commander. So they were forced to wait, to have Loki in their camp waiting for the right time to stick a dagger in their backs.

For Stroud…this was frustrating.

Siobhan continued her work on Nigel, trying, and failing, to restore him to humanity. Despair began to creep into the mage's heart and with it a cold certainty.

The Avatar would pay for what it had done to her love.

Bethany meanwhile continued her life in Ansburg. Dividing her time between exploring her own powers and training Solen in the use of his magic, when she was not doing these things, she was spending her time with her new friend Tavia, the elven maid was someone that she could talk to, someone she felt she could trust.

Just as the Commander had hoped, the elven girl's reports on her new friend were quite enlightening. A plan was forming within his mind, to turn Bethany into what he needed her to become.

_The first step would begin soon._

Arin continued to see Bethany as much as he could. He had been interested in her since the day he had first seen her, but the more they talked, the more time they spent together, the more than interest grew into actual attraction.

Bethany intrigued him, she wielded power greater than any of the shamans he had seen back in the mountains, and yet she was not arrogant about it. She was…she was so shy, it…it drew him in more and more, binding his heart to her. Sometimes when they would speak he would let slip how skilled he found her, or how beautiful she was.

She would blush and giggle. She…she was so unlike any woman he had ever known. Most of the women he had known were of the mountains and were hard, becoming soft for only the man they had chosen, or had chosen them.

Bethany showed this softness most of the time, but she was not weak. He had watched her working with the elven boy, there was iron in the young mage's spine.

He…he found that intriguing as well.

He wanted her more and more. He longed to claim her, to make her his mate, but caution reined him in. She was not a woman from the mountains after all.

He needed to understand more.

IOI

Arika strode down the corridors of the fortress on Ansburg. She was…feeling a little nervous this morning. Part of her did not want to do this, but…she had promised Carver, and when it came to her beloved she tried to remember her honor first and foremost.

She gritted her teeth; these…apprehensions were not feelings of a warrior, a reaver of the mountains of Nevarra.

She could do this, she needed to do this.

She would speak with Bethany today…she would…visit with her.

Her stomach was twisted into nervous knots.

What in the dragon's name was she supposed to talk about? Bethany was a lowlander true, but she was also something far more. Arika could not forget that fact. Carver insisted that she get to know Bethany that the two engage in…what did he call it, girl talk?"

The reaver did not understand, what was this girl talk?

Part of her wished to confer with Siobhan, but the mage was no longer accepting visitors, she had grown more and more distant. Now, not even a good friend was welcome in her presence.

The saddened Arika greatly.

It was troubling, this entire situation was so very troubling, and her dear brother was not helping any.

Their conversation earlier today still disturbed her.

IOI

They had been sparring; it had been a long time since she had tested her mettle against her brother. The last time she had been lost in the crushing grip of sadness, he had nearly killed her.

She had recovered since that time. She was eager to defeat him.

Their blades had been locked together; they had been staring eye to eye.

"I intend to challenge your mate sister," he said.

The proclamation threw her, she barely recovered, he launched a new attack that might have killed her.

Reavers did not hold back, not even during training. Death was a constant companion. Every warrior understood that.

She narrowed her eyes renewing her focus.

"Has Carver done something to anger you brother?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "I seek to show him my mettle, to prove myself worthy."

She lunged pushing her brother back.

"No," she murmured.

"You will not help me?"

"I did not say that," she replied, "I mean that you do not seek Carver's approval."

"Really?" his eyebrows rose slightly, "Then what do you think I seek?"

"I think you seek to prove yourself worthy of Bethany." She said flatly.

Arin frowned.

He did not respond, but he did not need to…

He was her brother after all.

The two reavers circled each other, both looking for a weak spot in the others defenses.

"Challenging Carver will not win Bethany's affection brother."

"I have gained her interest sister," he informed her, "I…I have seen her watching me during training, and we have spoken often. All that remains now is to prove myself to her family, and then she will see that I am worthy, that I will be a strong mate."

If only it was that simple, she thought.

Lowlanders were so complicated.

They lunged at each other, neither gaining the advantage, both were focused, neither willing to yield.

They disengaged again.

"Have you spoken with the girl?" she asked him, "About how you feel?"

"About this…no."

Arika resisted a sigh; she was starting to think that she had been gone far too long from her mountains.

She was starting to think like a lowlander, that was not necessarily a good thing.

"Bethany would likely not see an attack on her brother as a way to begin a proper courtship," Arika replied, "She…she is not like us."

He lowered his blade, a frown deepened his features.

"Then how do I precede sister?" he asked, "I…I am…I am intrigued by Bethany. I wish to see if she would have me."

She sheathed her sword.

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"But…you and Carver are together," he said, "You have agreed to marry him in the lowland way. Surely…you must have some insight."

"It was very difficult for Carver and me," she said softly, "He defeated me, earned the right to have me, but did not claim his prize… not at first," Arika smiled slightly, those days had been so frustrating. Carver's refusal to claim her only added to his mystique. Finally, the hunger became to be too much; she pulled him into an alley and forced the issue.

It had been…an exciting end to their…courtship.

Alas, she was not sure how best for Arin to proceed. What she had done with Carver would not work on his sister.

"You must be patient," she advised.

He snorted angrily.

"Curse lowland custom," he spat, "In the mountains…"

"We are not in the mountains," she reminded him, "We are here, and we have both come to see the value of being here, yes?"

Arin shook his head, but finally…he nodded.

Arika smiled wanly.

"How do I let her know how I feel sister?"

"I…I shall speak with her this afternoon," she promised him, "Carver wishes for me to get to know her. While there…I shall inquire…discreetly if she has feelings for anyone. It is better this way, if another has caught her eye…you shall not have to risk being rejected a second time."

The male reaver cursed, his rejection of a woman of his own clan had driven him here in the first place. He had come down from the mountains to die.

Bethany made him feel like he wanted to live again, for the first time since he had left their village.

"I…shall be patient," he whispered, "But I would rather that Carver know that I seek her as my own. He is a warrior born, as am I."

Arika did her best to suppress an ironic snort, Carver was very protective of Bethany, if Arin just blurted out what he wanted, and that might turn into an actual fight.

Arika had no desire to see her brother or her mate harmed.

So she would speak with Bethany tonight, and test the waters so to speak, for Arin's sake.

Dragons help her.

IOI

She made her way to Bethany's quarters, her conversation with Arin still weighing heavily on her mind.

She nearly collided with a small blonde haired elven girl.

The elf backed up, bowing respectfully.

"Forgive me warden," she said curtseying, "I…I was not watching where I was going."

"I take no offense," the reaver responded, "I was…distracted myself."

"Mistress is kind," the elf said keeping her eyes low.

Arika gave the girl a curious look.

"I have seen you here before, yes?"

The elf nodded.

"I am Tavia," she said, "I work as a maid in this part of the fortress."

"I have seen you speaking with the mage here," she said flatly.

"Yes," the girl replied, "Lady Bethany…she…she is my friend."

Arika's stance softened. She recognized that she was likely intimidating the poor girl, taking out her frustrations on one who did not deserve it.

"I…I mean you no harm," she told the elf, "I was on my way to see the mage. You may join me if you like."

The elf pushed her long bangs out of her eyes, she smiled shyly.

She nodded in the affirmative.

Bethany's guards let them pass without trouble. Arika did not see the need for such guards within the fortress.

Who in the wardens would seek to harm the girl?

Then she remembered Siobhan.

Perhaps…perhaps the guards were a reasonable precaution.

Bethany sat upon the floor before the rooms hearth, Solen was with her. Bethany had been teaching him meditation techniques; techniques that would help him gain greater control over his magic.

Bethany opened her eyes. She smiled at the two arrivals.

"Hello Arika," she said warmly, "Carver told me to expect you."

The reaver nodded.

"Hello Tavia," she added, "Are you done with work for the day?"

At the mention of the girl's name Solen rose quickly, wiping his hands on his trousers.

Had he known that the girl was coming he might have cleaned up before she had arrived.

The elven girl blushed; she refused to meet his eyes.

"H…hello… So…Solen," she said shyly.

"Hell…hello," he responded, "Excuse me mistress," he said to Bethany, "But…I…I just remembered that that stable master wanted to see me…to…today."

The mage lips curved slightly, not a smile…but close.

"Very well," she said, "Remember to practice the exercises I taught you."

Y…yes…" he murmured, "Ex…excuse me, good bye…good bye Ta…Tavia."

The girl nodded.

Solen hurried past the two women.

Arika gave the mage a curious look.

_What was that about?_

Bethany smiled.

"Solen is very talented," she said, "But his emotions still get the better of him. I…I think he might have a slight crush on Tavia here."

"Bethany!" the girl hissed; she turned bright scarlet.

Arika smiled.

"There is no shame in acknowledging that a man desires you," the reaver reminded her.

The elf nodded, still blushing.

Arika turned to the mage.

"Carver wishes us to…talk. Get to know each other."

Bethany chuckled.

"At least he is not embarrassed of me," she said, "When we were young; he did not want anyone to know that he was related to mages. I suppose this is a step forward."

Arika snorted.

"I have faced similar attitudes as a reaver," she replied, "Most lowlanders see my people as barbarians, unfit for their society."

The mage gave her a sad look.

"We share that in common then, most Andrastians would prefer if mages just went away as well we…"

A loud keening alarm interrupted her, a loud horn, then the sound of loud voices in the courtyard below; there was a flash of light outside the window.

The room shook.

"What was that?" Tavia shrieked.

Arika's eyes narrowed.

"That is the intruder alarm," she replied, "The keep is under attack!"

The reaver sprang for the door, she rushed past the guards.

Bethany tried to follow.

"You should stay here," one of them ordered.

She glared at him.

"People may be injured," she said, "They may need my help."

The guard did not try to argue with her, he stepped out of the way.

Bethany ran passed him.

They fell in step after her.

They still had a job to do.


	8. An Attack

**Chapter 8: An Attack**

Carver had been training with Nug and Grey when the alarm was sounded, the three responded quickly, reporting to their combat stations.

Despite the situation, Nug was grinning from ear to ear, he looked at Carver.

So, Lover boy, what did you do this time, piss off the Carta again?

Carver scowled, the last time the base had been attacked was by a gang of Carta dwarves looking to free the darkspawn Magister Corypheus from his prison.

They had come for Carver that day, only to find him gone.

"I doubt this is about me Nug," the young warrior said.

"Perhaps someone is simply feeling suicidal," Grey volunteered, he smiled slightly.

Carver was still not used to that, Grey was a kossith one of the gray skinned giant widely known as the Qunari. He did not follow the Qun however; he had been raised by human parents, until they had fallen during a darkspawn raid. Now he fought only for the order, he was likely one of the few members of his race that did so. He was unique among the grey wardens, and this was not the only thing different about Grey…

Carver had ever seen had never smiled.

"The reason behind this attack does not matter right now," Carver exclaimed, "It will not succeed, we will…

An explosion shook the fortress; the force knocked all but Grey to the ground.

"WHAT IN ANDRASTE'S NAME WAS THAT!?" Carver shouted.

Nug shook his head.

"I…I think someone just blew up our oil reserves."

Carver frowned, there had been ten full barrels of lamp oil in the courtyard at any one time, he found himself hoping that none of their people had been hurt, but at the same time…this gave them a chance.

They now knew where the intruders were.

All three wardens headed that way, through the windows around them, they could see the fire lighting up the courtyard.

Perhaps Grey was right, Carver thought; perhaps…perhaps whoever was doing this was feeling suicidal.

His face turned grim.

If that was the case, it was time to oblige them.

IOI

The wardens' supply stores had become an inferno. Servants screamed, several of them had been badly burned or killed in the explosion. The wardens still had no idea who or how many were attacking them.

Stroud did his best to rally the wardens, while the mages here attempted to put out the blaze.

One attempted a blizzard spell, hoping that the cold and the snow would douse the flames.

A single arrow struck him in the eye; the mage was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Form ranks," Stroud shouted, trying to keep anymore of his fellows from sharing the poor mage's fate, "Form ranks, I say."

More arrows rained down on them, several of the wardens raised their shields blocking the strikes, but whoever was responsible had both cover and elevation.

The shots were likely coming from the guard tower overlooking the courtyard.

The senior warden looked around, Cesare should have been here by now, the fortress was under attack.

Was he their commander, or not?!

Another warden fell to the attackers, then another.

Stroud growled angrily, he had seen enough!

"Target the tower," he ordered, "Mages and archers, I want everyone in that tower dead…NOW!"

Carver, Nug, and Grey arrived; they took up positions near Stroud.

"What in the name of the Ancestors is going on Stroud," Nug growled.

Arcane energy crackled around the tower, energy bolts began to lance into the windows.

Stroud looked up; he had not thought any of their mages had been able to get into position to strike the tower directly.

The mage had had six guards with him, all but one was now dead, but he had gotten into range.

Locien smiled, he always enjoyed a good slaughter.

Stroud and his fellows advanced, Loki's attack had managed to distract the archers. The mages had even managed to get the fire under control.

Now all that remained to be seen is who was behind this…and to make them pay.

Three warriors emerged from the tower exit; they fired their bows once, before drawing their swords and axes.

The wardens eyes widened in shock!

The attackers were elves!

They were all Dalish!

"For the people!" their leader cried out, "For the gods, the allies of the trickster must die!"

Stroud, Carver, and Grey met the three elves in combat, while Nug let a small force up to secure the tower, to make sure that no Dalish remained to harry them with their arrows.

Carver glared at the elf he was fighting.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted, "The wardens are not your enemies!"

"You shelter the beast," the elf spat, "The ender of worlds is sheltered within this fortress. For the good of everyone, it must be slain."

Carver felt a surge of fury.

They were after Bethany!

The Dalish fought bravely, but they were sadly outclassed.

Grey decapitated one. Stroud ran another through. Carver fought savagely backing his opponent up against the flames. He kicked the elf into the fire; the flames consumed him as he shrieked in agony.

He glared at his fallen opponent.

No one hurt his sister!

No one!

He turned to Stroud, he held his blade on his fallen opponent, the elf did not have long for this world, but he did not ask for mercy…

In fact he was laughing.

"You want to tell me what is so funny?" Stroud asked.

The elf spat blood at him.

"Stupid Shem," he gasped, "You have the tricksters pet and you still do not understand. Don't…don't you recognize a…a… distraction when… you see one? Don't… you…"

The light faded from the Dalish's eyes.

Carver looked down at the body.

_A distraction?_

_Bethany?_

He ran quickly, Grey and Stroud following close behind him.

Carver was in a panic.

He prayed they were not too late!

IOI

"Arika wait!"

Bethany was amazed how quick the reaver could move, of course she was likely used to moving in full armor, not having to carry that extra weight made her fast.

She hoped that she would be able to help.

The reaver turned a corner.

Three arrows struck her in the chest, throwing her hard against the wall.

Bethany's gasped.

"NO!" she cried.

She reached out with her magic, flame came to her fingertips. She came around the corner to see two elven archers taking aim at her heart.

They fired.

She released the spell.

A wave of emerald flame swept through the corridor, the sheer force of it deflected the arrows, they were turned to ash from the heat. The two hunters joined them seconds later.

"Mistress run!" one of her guards called out.

Five more elves dropped down from the rafters, their swords and daggers ready, eager to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters. Four of them engaged her guards.

The fifth targeted Bethany herself.

The mage backed up, she put up a shield spell. She glanced at Arika, the reaver was not moving. No, she still lived; the reaver glanced at the arrows in her chest, her blue eyes glassy, the light starting to fade.

The elf watched Bethany like he would any dangerous predator, a threat to his clan.

"World ender," he said glaring hatefully at her, "You do not belong in our world!"

He gestured, her shield spell began to collapse.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried, "I mean you no harm."

"You are the Avatar, the world ender," the elf snarled, she could see the strange flicker of his blade, enchanted; a brown substance also coated it. Poison? Probably.

_They…they had come to kill her._

Bethany knew she did not have time for this, Arika needed her help, if she was not dead already.

The thought of Carver's fiancé dying because of her, no…she would not allow that.

"Let me help her," she begged, "this woman has done nothing to you."

"She sheltered you that is reason enough."

Bethany felt her temper flare.

No one was going to die because of her!

"Die Monster!" he shouted.

The elf lunged.

Bethany raised her hands.

Her eyes flared bright green.

The elf fell, he writhed in agony!

He changed.

Fur sprouted from his arms, a long muzzle extended from his face, his ears pointed.

Within moments…he was a werewolf.

Bethany did not feel shock or horror, all she felt…was rage.

Two more elves tried to attack her.

She smiled impishly.

"Tear them apart," she whispered.

The werewolf lunged, it ripped out the throat of one her would be attackers. The other brought it down with his sword, but that did not save him.

Bethany's eyes flared again.

He began to change too.

She laughed.

_Power…limitless, absolute…POWER!_

_No one could touch her; this world…this world was hers to burn. She…_

Her foot bumped up against the dying reaver.

She looked down.

It…Arika?

Arika no, she thought, oh no!

The sight brought her back to herself, it was as if someone had struck her, or poured a bucket of cold water on her head.

_Sweet Maker, what was that!_

She had no time to worry about it now, Arika needed her.

She leaned down. She was no healer, not as good as Father had been, but perhaps…

The green flames that limed her hands turned blue.

The reaver gasped.

IOI

Arika had been dying.

She had felt it; a strange calm had settled over her, she felt detached, everything slipping away. Sound light, the world itself seemed to be fading.

She smiled; this was not too bad…like slipping into a warm bath.

Blinding blue light surrounded her.

Agony replaced her peace.

The magic…the pain forced the arrows from her chest, the agony was terrible, but it faded quickly…the wounds closed so quickly…too quickly, the speed of the healing put the reaver into shock. She slumped down to the ground.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the Avatar of Fen'Harel standing over her.

A werewolf with a bloody muzzle rubbing against her leg, the avatar stroked its head.

Bethany gave it a sad smile; her humanity vanished again, lost in the wave of magic.

She looked at the dead elves around her, and then down at the werewolf again.

"Your people will pay for hurting the wardens here," she promised the creature, "They will suffer, I swear on Fen'Harel's name."

Arika did not see Bethany Hawke before her at this moment, only the Avatar.

She fell into darkness.

IOI

Carver arrived a few moments later.

He gasped when he saw Arika lying on the floor. Bethany and a werewolf stood over her.

He tried to approach.

The werewolf growled, defending its new mistress. Bethany's eyes were two glowing orbs of green energy. She looked angrily at the wolf.

"Heel," she growled, "He may approach."

The creature stood down.

Carver went to his wounded lover's side.

Stroud approached Bethany. The hall had become a slaughter house; two dead elves lay with three of Bethany's bodyguards, along with another dead werewolf. The last surviving guard had one of the Dalish pinned against the wall.

The lone survivor of this attack, Stroud approached him.

"How did you gain access to our fortress?' he demanded.

The elf did not respond; he was looking at Bethany…his eyes wide with terror.

"Speak," Stroud demanded, "How did you get in here!"

He gave the warden a sad look.

"She will be the death of you," he murmured, he actually looked like he pitied the warden, "First you…then the rest of us. _You…you are all going to die."_

"How?" Stroud repeated.

The elf looked at the surviving werewolf.

"Forgive me lethallin," he whispered.

He slid forward, impaling himself on the guard's blade.

The elf collapsed.

"No," Stroud growled, he looked at Bethany, "Can you save him, we need information?"

She smiled wickedly.

"_They will pay,"_ she hissed, _"The clans will pay for attacking me," _she giggled, "_What a jest it will be when I send their own against them, my new pack."_

Carver was on his feet, he shook Bethany.

The werewolf growled but would not attack, not without his mistress's order.

"_Unhand me, mortal,"_ she snarled.

"Bethany," he said shaking her, "Bethany snap out of it. We need you."

The glow faded from Bethany's eyes. She blinked.

Bethany looked around in shock.

"Carver?" she sounded confused, "I…what was that…how did I…"

The guard addressed Stroud.

"It is too late ser, he is dead."

The senior warden cursed.

Now they would never know what had happened here.

Bethany whimpered; tears came to her eyes.

She…she remembered everything she had done…but…

Oh Maker.

Carver let her go, he returned to caring for Arika, waiting for the healers to arrive.

Bethany sat in the corner, curled up in a fetal ball.

The werewolf snuffled and lay down next to her. Its presence did little to calm her nerves.

She shivered.

She was horrified, how…how could she have done **that?**

Perhaps…perhaps the Dalish were right.

_She was a __**monster.**_


	9. Plots and Plans

**Chapter 9: Plots and Plans**

"Glorious, simply and utterly glorious!"

Loki shook his head, Cesare had been a like a child on Satinalia morning since the attack on the fortress. He had wanted to see how the Avatar performed under battle conditions.

_She had __**not **__disappointed._

The Dalish mage snorted, the human still did not get it. The Avatar was more than just some weapon he could point at people. She was the child of a god. And once he successfully broke her, she would serve the purpose he summoned her for in the first place.

_The destruction of the shemlen world!_

He recognized that he would have to deal with the Commander first of course, Cesare was too cunning not to try to seize advantage of all of Loki's hard work.

He would not allow that to happen, the two of them, though allies now, they were destined to destroy each other.

_It was simply a matter of when._

Tavia, the Commander's servant stood off to the side, awaiting her master's orders. The girl kept her head bowed, her long bangs hiding her eyes, she was yet another good little elvhen slave, bound to the shemlen masters. Loki had not even bothered trying to recruit the girl into his followers. She had been raised by the chantry he had been told and was completely loyal to them, them…and Cesare.

Despite the fact that the commander seemed to enjoying mentally torturing the young girl, she did not resist however, she just gave a timid unhappy look and returned to her work.

It sickened Loki to see a fellow elf treated that way, but he recognized a sheep when he saw one. The girl was one of those that would not survive the coming storm; she would be swept away with the shemlen and dwarves.

It…would be better that way.

The Commander smiled at him, Loki returned it, playing at simply being a good partner and ally.

At least…for now.

"Is there anything that can tie this attack to us?" he asked the elf, "I have no desire to explain things to people that they do not need to know."

The man who let them in has already been dealt with, I did it myself," the Dalish mage smirked, "You know…we lost eight wardens today, most would not see that acceptable losses for a simple test."

Cesare shook his dismissively.

"A handful of men, a small price to pay," he shrugged, "The Avatar must see herself surrounded by enemies, even the one she calls her brother must become suspect. She must come to realize that I'm the only one she can trust, the only one who can keep her safe," he grinned widely, "And one day, she will hand me the world on a platter. Any who oppose the wardens will be dealt with most harshly by are little secret weapon."

Loki frowned, it would have been better had Carver died in the Dalish attack. It would have left the Avatar even more isolated than she already was…then…then he would have come to her, offered her his services, and together they would begin to explore her powers together.

He had no love for his Dalish kin, they had exiled him after all, but the loss of twelve good hunters was wasteful.

Those who had been killed could not be converted.

Cesare tapped his chin lightly, "The next phase of our plan will have to be more subtle. We will use my little Tavia; she will convince the Avatar that the wardens are growing afraid of her, that will not be difficult considering how vulnerable she is feeling against the attack. The girl must know that I, and only I, am on her side."

The young elf looked up for the first time.

Is…is that wise ser," she asked shyly, "Beth…I mean…the Avatar is very smart. She may not go down the path you have set for her?"

The Commander glared at the girl, silencing her.

He rose from his chair and made his way towards her; she backed away quickly, but soon found only a cold stone wall behind her.

She squeaked with fear.

He glared down on her like a wolf would stare down on a rabbit, she bowed her head submissively.

"You are not here to make suggestions my dear," he reminded her, "You are here to serve my needs. If you can no longer do that, I shall have you tossed back into the Alienage to beg with the rest of your kind," he smirked evilly, "Perhaps…I should contact the owner of the local brothel, let him know that a nice little elven girl has become available?"

Tavia's eyes widened.

"No!" she gasped, "I…I mean no ser. That…that will not be necessary! I…I will do as you ask Commander. I…I know I owe you everything. I…I am grateful."

Cesare's good natured smile returned.

"Good girl," he said patting her lightly on the head.

Tavia suppressed a whimper, she continued to wait submissively.

Loki snorted…**stupid little sheep!**

The plan had merit, he could not deny that, but as the girl said there was great risk. If it would succeed it would become necessary to remove Carver from the Avatar's life.

The Dalish mage smiled.

That…would be a pleasure for him.

Arika would likely have to go too, she was too loyal to her mate to not ask uncomfortable questions when all was said and done.

Yes…removing them both was the best possible option.

He smiled slightly.

He…he was going to enjoy this.

IOI

"Love you should be resting."

Carver followed in Arika's wake, the reaver made her way down to the deepest levels of the fortress. Stroud had sent word for them to meet him here.

Carver had been prepared to go himself, but Arika would not hear of it.

"I'm fine beloved," she said flatly, "Whatever your sister did, it…it did more than just save my life. I…I feel, rejuvenated, ready for anything," she gave him a lazy smile, "Perhaps when this is done, I shall show you how strong I am."

Carve blushed slightly, Arika knew many ways to…prove how good she felt.

He offered up a silent prayer to the Maker. If Bethany had not been there…but at the same time, he worried.

_Unhand me mortal!_

He was worried about his sister, the Avatar's magic had nearly overwhelmed her, when he had stared into those glowing eyes, he had not seen his sister there, he had seen something else.

He feared what that might be.

Stroud met them before the dwarven barrier door beneath the fortress. It was here that many young recruits had entered the deep roads to gather blood for their joining. Given how many new recruits that Cesare had brought in recently, no one would question a group of wardens meeting down here.

The Commander could not find out about this little meeting, at least not yet.

Stroud stood before the barrier door, Nug and the twins at his side. Lin and Grey watched for any snoopers, while Carver and Arika took their places.

Carver was shocked to see Solen here, the stable boy turned mage, shivered against the cold, rubbing his chest for warmth.

Once Lin and Grey had verified that they were alone, only then to Stroud choose to speak, what he had to say would likely make no one happy.

The senior warden frowned.

"None of us are committed yet," he began, "What I'm proposing here is technically against our oaths as wardens, the very oaths we all swore to uphold. If any of you desire, you may leave now, before we go any further. I will not ask you to go down this road with me; all I ask is that you keep silent if you choose not to join me."

The other members of the group glanced around at their allies, no one moved. Solen glanced at Lin, she nodded, if he chose to leave, no one would say anything. He sighed and remained where he was.

Stroud nodded, he was pleased with their loyalty.

"I made a mistake recently," he said bowing his head, "I allowed my duty to blind myself to one of our fellows less than noble attributes. I fear that I have given an overly ambitious man a weapon that we can no longer tolerate him keeping."

No names were used, no names were needed, everyone here knew who Stroud was speaking of.

It had taken months, but everyone was starting to understand the threat that Commander Cesare posed to the order. He had alienated the other garrisons in Thedas with his actions, now he was trying to expand warden influence here in the Free Marches, that was not a bad thing normally, but the length he was prepared to go, moving forward without care or mercy.

He needed to go.

"I have gone over the circumstances of our recent attack in great detail, Stroud informed them. I could find no way that those Dalish hunters should have breached our fortress without our knowing. The last time we came under attack here, it was because a warden let the attackers in, I believe that is the case again here."

Carver's bearing turned grim, that attack had been a pack of carta dwarves fighting for the mad warden mage Janeka. They had been sent to capture him, but he had been on his way to Kirkwall at the time.

If this had been all about Bethany, then this attack was partly his fault, he needed to set it right.

"What is the plan boss?" Nug asked Stroud.

"We need to find a way to get this…person out of Ansburg. We can no longer allow her to remain."

"Is that wise?" Carver asked.

Stroud turned to his friend, if anyone would have supported him with this he thought it would be Carver.

"What I saw during the battle," he clarified, "The power that…that our friend wields. It almost overcame her. How can we in good conscience just let her out into the world? She could be as much a danger to it, as it is to her."

Solen stepped forward; he was loyal to their… friend. If not for her teachings…

"Don't be afraid of her Carver," he said, "She…she is different now yes, she is the lady of nightmares, the mistress of the hounds, but she is also still your…"

Arika hissed, silencing him.

The boy swallowed and began again.

"She…our friend still loves you. She is not evil, but nor is she totally good. None of us are, no living being is, would you condemn her for simply being alive?"

Carver shuddered, no…he would not. Bethany deserved a chance to find her own way in the world.

That had been his Father's whole point.

He felt shame for what he had said.

Arika placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are right to be concerned," she advised him, "but I also saw something in that hallway. Our friend could have let me die, yet she saved me. I would be dead now if it was not for her. I…I owe her my life, I will do what I must to protect her, she has my loyalty."

"And mine," Solen added.

IOI

Behind him, Lin smiled. Her brother had come so far in the last few months. Bethany's training was helping him. He…he seemed calmer than she had ever seen him, more sure of himself. He often joked that his training was not what he had expected. Most of the time he sat in quiet meditation he informed them learning to control his emotions.

"Once I can control myself," he had told her, "I will be able to control my magic."

It seemed to be working. He was even able to cast a few minor spells.

Bethany had given her brother peace of mind, how could she not stand with the girl?

She would not leave Bethany to Cesare's tender mercies. The man was both cruel and heartless. She had nursed a quiet hatred for him since he had ordered the purge of Blainswood.

There had been no good reason for those actions…none.

IOI

Carver smiled slightly, Bethany always had a way of doing this, convincing others to help her, protect her. It was not blood magic or something more sinister.

It was simply that Bethany was very likeable; she made people want to help her.

She was simply one of those good people.

Stroud nodded, so they were committed, but now they needed to decide how best to carry out the plan.

How to get Bethany out of Ansburg? He would deny Cesare his newest toy, but how to get her out safely?

How?

Arika shifted uncomfortably, she had a suggestion of her own.

Carver would likely not like it.

"Stroud, I…I would like to consider bringing my brother Arin into this," she said, "He…he will aid us, I'm sure of it."

"You are certain?" he asked, "I'm not lying when I say how dangerous this is."

"He will want to help," she repeated, "Of all the people in Ansburg, I'm…sure of that."

Carver gave her a strange look, but she did not respond.

Perhaps it was time to tell Carver about her conversation with her brother.

She hoped that he would not lose his temper.

IOI

Carver was furious after his talk with Arika.

He made his way to Bethany's room, trying to contain a sense of over protective anger that had swept over him.

Arin desired his sister, the reaver wanted Bethany.

It…it was insane! Arin was a reaver. He had come here to die! Now…now he wanted Bethany to…to…

Carver could not even finish that thought; it made him far too angry.

He was so lost in his anger that he barely collided with that elven friend of Beth's, Tavia he believed her name was.

"Pardon me, master," she said timidly, "I…I must return to my duties."

He let her past, a single guard stood before Bethany's door; the others had all been slain. He approached.

"I wish to see my sister."

"She is speaking with the reaver right now," the guard informed him, "But you may enter."

Arin was already here? Carver had a feeling he knew what the man wanted. Bethany was feeling so vulnerable.

He needed to protect her.

He entered the room silently.

The sound of voices stopped him.

"You should not be here," he heard his sister say glumly.

"Why is that?" he heard Arin reply.

"I…I might hurt you. I…I am not human. I know that now, I…I am a monster."

Carver wanted to go to her, comfort her, make her see that this was not so.

Yet, he reminded right where he was…

Remained…and listened.

IOI

Bethany lay on her bed for hours now she had stared blankly at the wall, afraid to leave her quarters, afraid that she might hurt someone.

Tavia had come to her first, offering to talk, and gossip with her about what she had heard from the wardens here in the fortress.

Arin had come a few moments later; the elf had retreated at his arrival, promising they would talk later.

Now he sat at the foot of her bed, watching her. That nervous flutter in her belly returned slightly, but what she had done to those elves still haunted her.

Why was Arin here? Did he not realize how dangerous she was?

She…she could not even bear to look at him; she just lay there curled up in a ball, facing away from him.

She heard him chuckle.

"Most here would say that I am a monster as well," he reminded her, "A reaver, a heathen, the fact that I do not worship your lowland god makes me a monster in the eyes of many."

She did look at him then, she sat up and turned, her eyes were red from crying. She looked so…so tortured; it was almost too much for the reaver to pull her into his arms.

She glared at him.

"It is not the same," she reminded him, "You…you did not see what I did in there! I killed those elves."

"You were defending yourself."

"It…it was more than that," she whimpered, "I…when I let go, let the power take me…I…I liked it. I wanted to destroy those men. I…I have never wanted to destroy anything before. I…what do I do Arin, I don't want to turn into some…some evil thing!"

Arin considered what she said. Unfortunately, he had little in the way of comparison here. He had never tried to comfort a demigod before.

He found himself thinking back to the tales of his youth.

"My people have legends of being such as you," he began, "warriors who were born from parents that held the spirits of elder dragons. These…dragon born became great heroes to my people."

"I'm no hero," she sighed.

"Neither were they, at first," he continued, "In these stories, most were afraid of their path, they raged against it, desired to just be normal, but they were not.

Bethany sighed, she understood what that felt like.

"These dragon born needed to commune with their immortal parent," Arin continued, "They needed to find the wisdom and strength to use their power wisely, so that they could protect their people. They prayed to their immortal parent seeking guidance and doing brave deeds to please them."

"Did it work?" she asked, her voice sounding a little desperate.

"In most of the tales, yes," he said, "The warriors would return to their clans, stronger because of their journey. Our history y is littered with the names of such heroes."

Bethany thought about what he had said, she…she had never thought of asking Fen'Harel for help. She had…she had been too lost to be honest. She still saw herself as a simple apostate mage from Lothering.

She had denied the fact that she was something more now.

Tonight she would try to speak with the dread wolf, see if he would respond to her summons. If he did see her as his daughter, would he not hear her prayer?

She was still scared, she did not deny that, but Arin had made her feel better. She had a plan now of sorts, and all because of him.

It cheered her up.

She put her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He tensed at first, his warrior training spoke against someone getting that close. Yet, because it was her, he allowed it.

He found himself getting lost, the soft warmth of her skin, the lemony smell of her hair. It…it was like nothing he had ever known before.

He simply decided to enjoy the moment.

It was strange for Bethany as well, she had…well…she had never been held by a man before, feeling the hard muscle of his chest, the smell of leather and sweat.

It made her a little giddy truth be told. She knew she should back away but she did not, she wanted to be close to someone right now.

She wanted to be close to him.

IOI

Carver listened to their conversation. It…it was not what he had expected.

Arin had not tried anything with Bethany, in fact he had actually made her feel a little better.

It was something that he could not do himself, he recognized that.

It was clear to him that he could not protect her forever. His duties as a warden would always get in the way. If she was to survive, she would need someone at her side, someone not bound to the taint.

Could Arin be that man?

Arika made him feel complete, he recognized that, was the thought that Arin could do the same of Bethany really that far-fetched?

He slipped out of the room, leaving the two alone. He would speak with Bethany later, and then he would go to Arin, and invite him into their plan.

He would help them, Carver was sure of that now.

For Bethany's sake.


	10. Another Nightmare

**Chapter 10: Another Nightmare**

The Fade: The world of dreamers, the home of spirits and demons, the one place where only mages could be truly awake when they entered it.

Bethany hated the place.

The first time she had stepped into the raw fade she had been eleven years old. Father had accompanied her; she could sense the demons and spirits watching them and gripped tight to her Papa's hand.

_Such a simple thing, the desire to feel that large callused hand holding her, looking up into the warm eyes, so full of love and understanding, Malcolm Hawke had been a giant to his children, a hero. His voice spoke only words of encouragement, reminding her that he was there, that he would protect her._

Father had seemed so strong then, so in control.

How could she have known he would have been gone five short years later?

Perhaps that was why she was here now; perhaps she was still that little girl….

…A girl looking for her father.

Once again she walked the raw fade, but this time in her wolf form. She preferred this form; it was strong, sleek, and dangerous. She felt so awkward and clumsy in her human form.

She did not understand how Arin could find her attractive, but this was not about the handsome reaver. He had given her advice, and now she intended to follow it.

She needed to speak with the one person who could give her the answers she sought.

"Lord Fen'Harel," she called out, "Milord…I…I would speak with you…please."

She cocked her head and listened; only the whispers of the spirits and demons filled her ears.

She snorted in annoyance and continued on.

She did not fear the spirits anymore. She was leery of them sure, but she was not afraid. The benevolent spirits watched her curiously; they had never seen the like of her before.

The demons…the demons cowered before her. They sensed it as she passed by, a smaller predator sensing a larger one. A pride demon might have been foolish enough to try to take her on, but it would not last very long.

She was the Avatar of Fen'Harel, the daughter of the lord of nightmares. The fade was connected to her father's domain.

She had little to fear in this place.

A low growl rose in the back of her throat.

Where was he? He had to have heard her request for an audience. Carver said he considered her his daughter.

Why would he not appear in his child's time of need?

Thinking of Carver caused a door to appear before her. The wolf paused; she sniffed the air before her. She could sense her brother on the other side of that door.

Carver must be asleep as well; she would go to him, see if he needed anything.

The door opened for her, the fade had a way of taking people where they wanted to go.

She wished to go to her brother, and it allowed that.

She stepped through the door and…

…Into her worst nightmare.

The ruins of Lothering rose up around her; she could smell smoke and death. The wolf whimpered as she saw a group of familiar figures standing before her. Garrett, his hound, Carver, Mother, that soldier woman…what had been her name…Emily…Amelie…she could not remember. The woman's Templar husband and…and…

Bethany gasped…

She…she saw herself standing there.

_Oh Maker…this…this is the day…__**OH NO!**_

"Quickly," the soldier woman called out, "Before they regroup…we must press towards the wilds."

The Bethany/wolf wanted to call out…to warn her family what was coming. She had little memory of the next few moments, but she knew what was going to happen.

This dream…this nightmare…this was the day she had…had…

The wolf whimpered.

_This was the day she had died. _

They walked up the old path, leading to that small plateau.

The ground began to shake.

"No," the Bethany/wolf howled, "Run…get away!"

Her family looked around, wondering what was causing that shaking…

The ogre roared as it charged up the path, it knocked the soldier woman, the Templar, and Garrett out of the way.

The creature roared in hunger and fury.

It glared down at Leandra Hawke, her daughter pushed her behind her, the young mage raised her staff.

"Maker give me strength," the girl whispered, she cast a fire spell at the monster; it blocked it with its large wrist guards. The massive darkspawn snarled with fury.

The ogre lunged.

She watched…she…she watched as the massive darkspawn crushed the life out of the young mage, a brave girl who only wanted to protect her mother.

She felt it…she felt her bones break, pulverized by the force of the monster's blows.

"BETHANY!" Mother's horrified shriek filled her with dread, it…it hurt worse than watching herself die.

The wolf's eyes narrowed, her muzzle opened with a feral snarl.

Pain turned to fury!

"MONSTER!" she shrieked, "TASTE MY WRATH!"

The dream image of the ogre shattered like a mirror, the ruins of Lothering vanished. Garrett, Mother, and everyone else vanished. Only Carver remained, he blinked his eyes in shock; her actions had drawn him into the raw fade with her.

He blinked, not sure where he was as it first. He noticed the black wolf.

"Sister?" he shook his head, he felt so confused.

She growled at him, emerald flame flickered in her eyes.

He backed up, he could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Sister, what are you doing here?"

"Why?" she snarled.

"I don't…"

"Why are you here," she spat, "Why did you show me that? Why do you keep coming back to the moment that I…I…?"

She could not finish the sentence. She…she was so angry.

He gave her the saddest of looks.

"I dream about this place at least once a week," he confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I did not save you," he replied, "Sister…I…I am sorry. I wish that you had not seen that. If I could have stopped it…I…I would have."

She glared at him, looking for any lying in his eyes or voice.

She found none.

"I'm so sorry sister," he said.

She whimpered; a lone tear rolled down her muzzle.

"Br…brother," she whined.

He kneeled down and opened his arms.

The she wolf laid her neck across his knee; he wrapped his arms around her neck. He could feel her shivering; he stroked the fur of her back.

"Carver," she whimpered.

"I'm here Bethany. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry."

"That wasn't funny."

The voice emerged from everywhere around them, and nowhere at the same time.

The raw fade vanished.

Carver gasped.

They were standing in the foyer of the Amell Estate, the portrait of their grandfather hung over the mantelpiece. Garrett's antique desk sat in the corner, the many papers that defined his various business interests sat there.

Before the hearth sat a massive brown furry shape, it was far larger than any Mabari or any other dog. It regarded the new arrivals with glowing green eyes.

Carver rose, the young warden bowed slightly before it, a show of respect.

The Bethany wolf lowered her head, her eyes closed.

"Father," she whispered with reverence.

Fen'Harel snorted, he looked right at Carver.

"That was not funny Carver Hawke," the dread wolf growled, "My daughter did not need to see her own death."

Bethany rose.

"Father, it…it was not his fault. I…I intruded into his dreams I…"

"Wait a minute," Carver interrupted her, "why are you here Lord Fen'Harel?"

The dread wolf grinned.

"I am the Lord of Nightmares, Duh," the wolf snickered, "I'm never far away when a nightmare is taking place. They can be…entertaining."

Carver's eyes narrowed.

"You find suffering entertaining?"

The wolf shook its head.

"Not the suffering, the dream itself, sometimes…well…sometimes they are hilarious."

Both Carver and Bethany gave the elven god a strange look.

"Oh come on," he laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't had that dream where you forget to put on your clothes and walk into the town square naked. It is quite common, not to mention funny."

Carver blushed slightly, he…he had had that dream once or twice.

Despite the pain she was in, Bethany giggled.

Fen'Harel smiled.

"I am pleased to see you have a sense of humor my girl," he said rising to his feet. He stood a good head or two taller than Bethany. He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck, just like a Mabari would do to one of its pups.

Bethany's lips curled up slightly, it…it was good to feel affection from her second father.

"Had I known the way that dream ended I would have pulled you here immediately," the dread wolf promised, "I did not know he dreamed of your death."

"I wanted to see," she said, "How can I find a new path if I don't know where the old one ended."

Fen'Harel chuckled.

"My daughter has the wisdom of the ages it seems," he said.

"I have questions father," she said, "I need to ask you about my powers."

"The warden base was attacked by the Dalish," Carver said interrupting her.

"I know," Fen'Harel growled, "Their clans will pay for attacking you my child, I swear it."

The Bethany wolf backed away.

"No Father," she said.

"No? Why not?"

"They attacked me out of fear," Bethany began, "I…I want the chance to show them that I am not a threat to them. I…I have not come to end their world. I only wish to live in it."

Fen'Harel snorted.

"Over the millennia they have murdered dozens of your brothers and sisters, many still within the womb. I doubt they will trust any mercy you could offer."

"I must try Father," she repeated, "I have spoken with Carver's friend Alistair, his wife is Dalish. Perhaps she can help me convince the elves I mean them no harm."

The dread wolf considered this.

"I am a poor parent," he sighed, "I will give into your whim…this time, but if they try to harm you again…They will taste my vengeance."

She nodded, that sounded fair.

"Now…what is this about your powers?" he asked.

She explained how she was able to use the avatars spells to defend herself, yet when she tried to think of them, her mind went blank. She wondered why this was.

Fen'Harel smiled.

"I have blocked you from some of your powers, at least until you are strong enough to use them. If your life is threatened they will be available to you, but anytime else…you won't be granted access to them."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to give you a choice," he replied, "You do not give a three year old a sword and tell him to go out and slay a dragon. You are not ready, the fact that you are here proves that you are not. You may never be ready, you may never want full access to your powers, and they are quite vast. I would spare you the temptation, so that you did not become corrupted by them. That you could choose to live a normal life."

"But what if I need them Father?"

"All you need to do is ask and I will let you have full use of them," he replied, "But…I beg you to consider what you are asking. Once you have this knowledge you can never take it back. It will change you, and I would prefer you remain innocent a while longer."

Bethany considered his words. If she took on her full powers she would be changed.

_Did she really want that? Could she truly live a plain normal life?_

The desire was tempting.

"If you desire to come into your full powers simply pray to me. The elvhen boy Solen has one of my totems; it will allow you to access me if you need to. I can make you the avatar fully, but some of Bethany Hawke will be lost in the transition. Do not be in a hurry to throw that part of yourself away."

She understood what he was saying. The power would change her, but if it would be for the best or worst she could not say.

Those kinds of arguments were never certain.

"I must be off," the dread wolf said, "So many elves to toy with, so little time."

Carver rolled his eyes, one minute Fen'Harel acted like a loving father, the next like a five year old.

He did not know what was worse.

The dread wolf looked right at him, those glowing green eyes burned into his soul.

"You have done me a great service Carver Hawke, helping me bring my daughter into the mortal world, teaching her and keeping her safe. I…I owe you a boon. When the time comes, ask for it, and if it is within my considerable power, you will be granted it."

Carver was not sure what to say. He had helped because Bethany was his sister; he did not need any reward, but…

The offer was tempting; he would have to give it some thought.

Fen'Harel turned to leave; the mansion began to fade away around them.

He glanced back at Bethany.

"Be warned child, an immortal cannot get directly involved in mortal affairs. It is the one law that even I cannot break. I can push. I can prod, but I cannot interfere directly. Your struggles are your own, but you are mine…you are a survivor. I have faith that you will succeed in your trials."

"Thank you Father," she murmured.

Carver noticed something; it brought a smile to his face.

Fen'Harel picked up on it.

"What?" the deity asked.

"Nothing," Carver responded.

The dread wolf turned.

"You have nothing to fear of me Carver Hawke. Speak your peace, what do you see that is so amusing?"

The young warden grinned.

"Your tail," he answered.

Fen'Harel blinked.

"What about my tail?"

"It is whole, I…um…I heard a Dalish legend that you bit it off."

The dread wolf's eyes narrowed.

Carver chuckled. Merrill had told him that story once. How the dread wolf had tormented an aging keeper and got chased by the old elf's coursing hound. A hound that prompted him to bite off his own tail to escape its vengeance.

Fen'Harel snorted.

"I hate that story," he growled, "I was just having a little fun with the old one, but his dog took it sooo personal, and I did not bite off my own tail to escape. The hound did, well he bit off the tip anyway. Do you have any idea how long it takes an immortal to regenerate a lost part of itself? A very long time, I assure you."

Carver could not help it…he tried not to…but he could not stop himself.

He laughed.

Bethany giggled a bit herself.

The dread wolf's ears lowered.

"**It wasn't funny,"** he exclaimed, "**It bloody well hurt!"**

Carver doubled over laughing now, hearing an all-powerful being…well act like he was right now.

Carver could now see why Fen'Harel had been a jester to the elvhen gods.

Bethany fell back, tears of mirth rolling down her muzzle.

Fen'Harel sighed heavily.

"My own daughter laughs at me," he sniffed, "Oh well…I will let you enjoy this moment. Your struggles are only just beginning."

Both Carver and Bethany felt themselves slipping away, returning to wakefulness.

As Carver woke he heard one final word from the dread wolf.

"Friends are not always friends Carver Hawke and enemies are not always enemies…remember that."

The young warden awoke.

He was in his bed in the officer's quarters. He glanced down at Arika sleeping soundly in his arms.

The reaver did not stir, which made him sigh with relief.

He was glad he had not disturbed her.

He lay there for the next hour thinking, unable to find his rest.

The deity's final warning haunted him.

_Friends are not always friends._

Carver did not know what that meant.

Sadly…he soon would.


	11. Night of Deception

**Chapter 11: Night of Deception**

"**WHERE IS SHE!?"**

Stroud kept his face bland, but in truth he was quite pleased with himself. It was rare that Cesare showed any real emotion, just flashed that smarmy arrogant smile. To see the man angry…well that meant that somewhere down deep within him there was a person there.

_And people made mistakes._

There had been another attack on the fortress last night; at least that is what the Commander had been led to believe.

_So far…everything was going as planned._

The Commander paced angrily before the members of Stroud's scouting group. They all did their best to look like innocent babes. Only Carver and Lin showed any emotion and that was part of the plan as well.

It had taken several weeks to set this up, coin had to be placed into the right hands, rumors had to be spread, but finally…last night they had moved. Alistair had received a letter from home, it told of some interesting events.

_The time to move…had finally come._

Cesare got right up in Stroud's face. The senior warden crossed his arms, trying to hide his dislike for his Commander.

"What do you know of this?" the Commander growled, "Alistair was in your group. Did any of your men help him?"

"Alistair was not acting on any orders from me," Stroud replied.

_And it was the truth; he had not had to order Alistair. The man had volunteered._

Cursing Cesare backed away. Stroud could almost hear the wheels turning in the other man's head.

_So far the plan had gone off without a hitch._

IOI

It had all began with a fire.

The stables had caught, flame and smoke belched from them. Solen had been working at the time; he had gotten all the horses out but…

There was no sign of the stable boy, in the morning they would find the body of a young elf within.

Everyone would assume that Solen had been killed. No one would have guessed that one of the first spells that Bethany had helped the boy master was an elemental shield. That he had escaped in the carnage, and was now waiting outside the village. The body that would be found had belonged to a thief who had been killed by the town guard.

Only Lin knew the truth.

The fire served its purpose, the entire base was in an uproar.

Outside Bethany's room, her four guards stood watch.

Nug approached them.

"Come with me," he ordered.

They did not move.

The dwarf cursed.

"Listen nug-humpers," he growled, "I just saw something, I think we got more elves in the base!"

That got them motivated, three followed the dwarf, and one remained to secure their…guest.

Five cloaked people rushed them. The fight was up close and personal, no room to draw blades. The remaining guard tried to sound the alarm. The fight spilled back down the tunnel, Nug 'accidentally' bumped into him. The dwarf knocked the man out. One of the hooded figures struck the dwarf, he collapsed. The last of Cesare's men saw that before he also fell into unconsciousness.

As far as the guards knew, Nug had been trying to help them.

The dwarf groaned and sat up, he spat blood on the floor.

"You hit like a girl lover boy," he snorted.

The hooded man that hit him sniffed.

"I wasn't trying to knock you out," Carver said indignantly.

"Well, I gotta be," Nug reminded him, "We don't want these guys figuring out what…"

The hooded figure next to Carver struck him. Stars danced before the dwarf's eyes.

"That's more… like…"

Nug sank into unconsciousness.

The young warden chuckled.

"I could have done that love," Carver said grinning.

"You probably would have enjoyed it too much beloved," Arika replied.

Carver nodded. Who hadn't wanted to hit Nug at some point?

They had done it, not one of the guards had managed to raise the alarm.

_So far so good._

IOI

The five were Carver, Arika, Arin, and the twins. Arthian picked the lock to Bethany's room, and Carver slipped inside while the others stood watch.

Bethany laid asleep, her brow furrowed with dark dreams.

Carver felt sorry for her. Fen'Harel's warning had played on her mind since they had spoken. She had a chance to live a normal life, or to become more powerful than she ever could have imagined.

No wonder her thoughts were so conflicted.

He approached her silently; gently he placed his hand over her mouth.

She woke with a start, her green eyes wide with fear.

"Andraste's tears sister," Carver whispered in her ear, "Andraste's tears."

All fear faded from her face, she nodded grimly.

He let her go.

It was an old code phase, when the Hawke children had been little they had heard it often. Father or Mother would come into their room and whisper it to them. It meant that it was time to leave, that they were taking little, and fleeing for their lives.

Carver had hated those words when he was younger. They were a constant reminder that they would have to leave their lives behind…again.

Now…he found that he had missed them. Those words harkened back to a time when the Hawke family had been together, the five of them against the world.

He sometimes missed those days.

Bethany pulled on a pair of boots and a robe, had she had a staff she would have grabbed that too.

She nodded at her brother, she was ready.

He slipped a small vial into her hands, and motioned for her to drink it.

She complied, her face turning sour at the metallic taste of the potion.

The silverite draught would protect her from the Blight sickness. Arin had already been inoculated, and would be following them down.

The only safe way out of Ansburg was to take a short jaunt through the deep roads, through the old dwarven barrier door.

Carver did not like it, but they had no choice.

They needed to get Bethany out of Ansburg, and this was likely the only way.

He led the way with Arika bringing up the rear.

By dawn they should all be safely on their way.

Then the real work would begin.

IOI

"I should have suspected this," Cesare snarled as he paced back and forth, "Alistair's Dalish bitch of a wife. She is no doubt behind this!"

"Perhaps," Stroud said blandly, "It may be wise to set up a watch on any access to Ferelden from here."

The Commander nodded a wise course of action to be sure.

This had been the part of the plan that Stroud had been the most uneasy about. Alistair's friend Zevran had helped plant the idea that the Ferelden wardens had learned of the Avatar and were seeking aid to acquire her.

Alistair, being Lyna's husband, seemed the most likely person to carry out this plan.

He understood what was being asked of him. Stroud wanted him to openly betray his oath, to become an outlaw here in the Free Marches.

He did not mind that, he had been an outlaw in Ferelden for over a year.

_It would be like coming home._

Stroud and the others had not had to work hard to sell this lie. Cesare was a former Crow. He was used to being surrounded by enemies; it made sense to the Commander. It was all a matter of placing certain facts and rumors before him, and letting him make his own conclusions.

Paranoia would do the rest.

"We must not allow the traitor to reach Ferelden," Cesare snarled, "I will contact my people in Amaranthine. They will be on the lookout for him."

Carver stepped forward, his eyes cold and angry.

"He kidnapped my sister ser," the young warden growled, "I would like your permission to pursue."

Cesare smiled.

"That is one request I'm happy to grant, lieutenant," he replied. "Alistair has betrayed his oath to the garrison of Ansburg. He must be hunted down and dealt with."

"My men are ready to leave at any time." Stroud assured him.

The Commander nodded. He no doubt thought that Stroud and his people had the best chance of retrieving Bethany before she was taken out of the country.

The senior warden hoped that the man would not learn the truth until it was too late.

One of Cesare's guards approached him. They had searched the fortress from top to bottom with no sign of Alistair or his accomplices.

Surprisingly they had only suffered two casualties.

The stable boy of course, but also a young maid who had been working during the attack, the guards had found a small blood stain as well.

Cesare hissed.

Tavia had vanished.

He found himself surprised; he did not think that Alistair had it in him to kill a poor little elven girl, even a simpering little fool like Tavia.

Perhaps the Ferelden was more cunning than he had thought.

IOI

Tavia had not felt well that night, or any night since her Master had given the order to turn Bethany against her brother and friends.

She felt dirty. Bethany had been her only friend here in the fortress, and here she was trying to manipulate her, but what could she do?

She had no choice. Commander Cesare was her master.

Tavia's family had served the D'Avianos for four generations her father, her grandfather, and her great grandmother had all served the noble house. She was not a slave, not technically, but when Prince Cesare had become an officer in the wardens, his father had ordered her to go and serve him. He had found her work in whatever garrison he had been stationed. Most recently in the chapel, she…she had liked working in the chantry.

It had been far better than trying to poison the mind of an honest young mage.

The elf shook her blonde head, she…she needed to let this go.

Not being able to sleep she began her morning duties, even though it was late.

She had turned a corner and…

A hooded man grabbed her, his hand covered her mouth.

She tried to cry out, but it was no use.

A curved blade rested against her throat.

The elf's eyes widened in fear, the man's hood had fallen away revealing a scarred elven face, and an eye patch covered his left eye.

Arthian's.

Veryan emerged from the shadows, curious at the sound of a scuffle.

"What is wrong?" he hissed.

"Caught me a little spy," Arthian responded.

Tavia shook her head no, her panicked eyes screaming at the warden. She shook her head violently.

_She was no spy! She was just a servant. She was a nobody!_

The twins both had regretful looks. They knew what this meant.

"She has seen your face," Veryan said.

"Yes," his brother sighed, "We can't leave any witnesses."

Tavia moaned; tears were running down her cheeks.

They were going to kill her! They were…no! She…**she did not want to die!**

She whispered a silent prayer to the Maker, begging his aid, pleading to save her.

Arthian's good ear twitched.

A trickle of blood ran down the girl's neck.

She sobbed.

"Don't like killing girls," the elven warden grumbled.

"So what do we do?" his brother asked.

Veryan pulled a leather cord from his belt. Then he picked up the cleaning rag the girl had been carrying.

Arthian gave her a look as cold as death.

"I'm going to take my hand away," he informed her. "If you try to cry out I will cut your throat. Do you understand?

The girl nodded dumbly.

He removed his hand; Tavia was too scared to make a sound. The elven warden took the rag from his brother and shoved it in her mouth. He then spun her around and bound her hands with the leather cord.

Tavia whimpered. What were they going to do to her? Were they going to rape her?

"The boss won't be happy about this," Veryan scowled.

"You are coming with us," Arthian whispered in the girl's ear, "You behave and don't cause a fuss, we will turn you loose later."

Tavia nodded, she hung on the warden's words, clung to them like a drowning man. If there was a chance of making it out of this alive. She would have to take it.

The two wardens dragged her down the hall.

IOI

Later that day, Commander Cesare met with Locien again. The rest of Stroud's scouting group had left hours ago, but the mage had been ordered to remain here.

Cesare had needed to speak with him, privately.

The Dalish was smirking; the Commander was tempted to strike him.

What was so bloody amusing about all of this?

"You don't trust Stroud's story do you?" the elf asked.

"I trust no one elf," Cesare growled.

"Not even me?"

The Commander glared at him.

"And here I thought we were becoming friends," Loki snickered.

"You know the powers of the Avatar better than anyone?" the Commander asked.

"I do," the elf nodded.

"Could you track her, if you had to?"

Loki considered this, he was no Templar, but he understood the chaotic nature of the Avatar's powers. It had been his magic who had brought the clay figure that had become the Avatar to life after all, and he had kept a small piece of that clay. It had been anointed in the same ceremony that had made the rest of the body.

_It was no phylactery, but…_

"It is possible I think," the elf replied.

Cesare nodded.

"Take a company of my men," he ordered, "Try to track her, bring her back." The Commander's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If Stroud and his fools have lied to me, if they try to stop you, deal with them."

Loki grinned.

_**That **__would be pleasure itself._

The elf considered how best to proceed. He wanted revenge on that fool Carver for ruining everything. He wanted that revenge to be painful, lingering.

He had an idea.

"I will need one more to accompany me," he said.

The Commander nodded.

_Whatever was needed._

A warden did what he must.

IOI

"The Avatar has escaped," Loki said to his knew companion. "The Commander wants her returned, but those who took her risk much. They might set her off, causing her to go on a rampage. We cannot allow that. It…it may be necessary to end the Avatar's life."

Loki smiled. That would definitely get her attention.

"I need aid; I thought that you might be willing to help."

The woman glared at him, she did not like him, in fact she hated him, but here he was…offering her something she desired very much.

She nodded; a cruel smile came to her lips.

"I'm yours master elf," Siobhan said, "I'm ready to play."


	12. A Royal Problem

**Chapter 12: A Royal problem**

"So…um…what is it like…being an Avatar I mean?"

Alistair's question surprised Bethany. She…she was not quite sure how to answer it. What was it like being the Avatar? It wasn't like anything. She…she felt the same as she always had. She could sense the magic inside her. She felt her own heartbeat, heard the sound of her own breath.

He might as well asked her how it felt to be human. She had no basis for comparison. She was simply…her.

Of course…that did not mean that she couldn't have a little fun with him.

An impish smile split her lips.

"Well," she began, "I have found that I have a craving for raw meat now. Oh…and I feel the desire to turn everyone I meet into a werewolf…so that I can fill my pack."

The man gave her a worried look.

"Really?" he asked nervously.

Her smile widened.

"No," she replied.

He breathed a very loud sigh of relief.

It was all she could do to keep from busting out into a fit of laughter.

She suspected that where ever Fen'Harel was…he was already laughing.

_Good one daughter…very good!_

Bethany felt warmed, almost as if she could feel the dread wolf's presence in her mind.

He was many things sure, but he was definitely a part of her.

IOI

The group was currently riding north, trying to put as much distance between them and the fortress of Ansburg as possible.

Alistair and Bethany rode up front, with Solen and Tavia riding in the middle. Arin acted as a rear guard, watching for any sign of pursuit.

If the Maker was with them, none would be following them.

The clues they had given the Commander suggested that they were making for the coast, to take ship to Ferelden. Cesare would no doubt believe that they would take the most direct route out of his domain.

In truth, they were doing exactly the opposite. Cesare would be watching Cumberland, Kirtwall and the other coastal settlements of the Waking Sea. It was unlikely that he would think that they would head north into Antiva.

He would never imagine them finding a ship in his own home country. So, that is what they were going to do. He had contacted Zevran; the elf had a few friends who still owed him a favor or two. They would allow a Ferelden ship to dock undetected. From there they would sail straight to Denerim.

Once there…they would be protected. Even Commander Cesare could not stand in the way of a king.

_Things had changed back home._

Alistair had never expected to see Ferelden again. Much less stand in the port of Denerim, his beloved Lyna in his arms, he longed for that moment, but feared it as well. He had received a letter from Arl Teagan of Redcliffe, informing him of the recent changes in Ferelden.

His banishment had come to an end.

Queen Anora MacTir was dead. She had apparently died in her sleep.

No one assumed natural causes.

Most in the royal court figured assassination, and possible Orlesian involvement. Few would doubt the empire had much to gain from a weakened Ferelden. Some even suggested Alistair himself was involved, but Teagan and Teryn Fergus Cousland stood strongly against that position.

Alistair had given up all claim to the throne almost four years ago. He had nothing to gain by Anora's death.

Ferelden once again found itself in turmoil. The queen's death left many fearing another civil war. Anora had done well to try and remove the more dangerous elements in the Landsmeet, but some still remained.

It was Teagan that put Alistair's name forward as rightful successor to the throne. Anora had died childless, the throne should now pass to the last heir of King Calenhad. Many nobles disagreed, but Teagan and Fergus both remained adamant…and they had gained support from a surprising source.

Lyna, in her position as Arlessa of Amaranthine, openly supported Alistair's claim. He had been furious when he had read that.

Did Lyna not know what this meant? Did she not understand what him taking the throne in Ferelden would mean?

Alistair sighed.

He suspected that she did. Lyna could be very pragmatic when she wanted to be. They had both fought hard to see Ferelden restored. They had both sacrificed so much.

_**The throne**__…the very idea of it terrified him._

Taking the throne would mean annulling his marriage to Lyna. It meant giving up the one he desired for the country he never wanted.

He did not want that. He had never wanted that.

_You have a duty emma lath, as do I._

He snorted, trust his conscience to speak with Lyna's voice.

As king, he would be able to do more for Bethany. He could offer her sanctuary within Ferelden's borders. The grand cleric would rant, but he was not afraid to take on the chantry over this.

Bethany was too powerful to be left unprotected. Cesare, and Maker knew who else, would come for her, try to exploit her.

As a king…he could stop that. He might not want the burden, but he would bear it.

He was a warden…sacrifice was what they did.

He glanced over at his new companion. He felt sorry for the girl, when she wasn't teasing him anyway. From what Carver had said, she had never asked for power, never wanted it. She would have been perfectly happy living the life of a simple Ferelden farm girl. She had simply wanted to be normal.

He understood that desire.

She looked over at him; he cursed himself for staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He fidgeted in the saddle.

"You don't hold a grudge for me cutting your head off on Sundermount do you?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"You cut off my head?"

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember much about Sundermount to be honest," she confessed, "the binding of my soul to this body took away most of the avatar's memories of that night."

Bethany blushed slightly.

"Besides, I was trying to kill you all, yes? Cutting off my head sounds like an appropriate response."

_She makes a fair point._

"I suppose," he said sheepishly.

"Just don't do it again," she warned, "THAT I might take personally."

_Uh oh!_

And there it was again, that impish smile.

_She was teasing him…again._

"You are a mean person," he said.

She giggled.

He glanced back at the rest of their party. Arin was his cold professional self. The reaver was the consummate warrior.

Solen…well…the elf was a little distracted.

He was blushing, Tavia held tight to his waist as she rode behind him. The poor girl had not let go of him since they had left Ansburg.

Alistair felt sorry for her, she…she had not asked to be mixed up in this.

Stroud had not been happy when the twins had dragged her out of the fortress bound and gagged, but he understood their reasoning. None of them liked killing innocents.

Solen had been furious. He had practically torn away the girl's bonds. She took one look at him and leapt into his arms, sobbing with gratitude.

That was the first time he had turned a little pink on this journey.

Alistair had offered her safe haven within Ferelden. It was the least he could do considering they had ruined the poor girl's life. It took a bit of doing, but he thought that the girl understood that they were not going to kill her and dump her body along the side of the road somewhere.

Though Solen's presence had likely done more to convince her of that than anything else, he might be wrong, but suspected the girl was a little sweet on the elven mage, and Solen with her. Tavia had come to see Solen as someone who would protect her. There was value in that belief.

_If that is what it took to keep the girl from causing a fuss, then so be it._

Solen had done his part well back in the fortress. Stroud had brought him into the plan for the sake of the distraction, but there was no reason for him to come with them on this journey. He could have stayed in Ansburg with his family, but the boy refused.

He wished to stay with his teacher. He believed that Bethany was his best chance to learn to control his magic, and now…he had Tavia to take care of.

Alistair understood what that was like, that desire to protect a woman you were coming to care for.

He had felt it himself.

Alistair glanced up at the darkening sky; soon they would have to make camp. This part of the Free Marches was not the safest place in Thedas.

Speed was their greatest ally now, that and the fact that Cesare had no idea where they were.

If he did suspect Stroud, then hopefully his men would be focused on the senior warden and their scouting group.

That could give them the time they needed to successfully vanish.

Time, speed, and secrecy, as long as these things stayed on their side, they had a chance.

A little luck would not hurt either, he thought, provided it was not his typical bad luck.

That was something they did not need.

_You worry too much emma lath._

He smiled slightly. He could almost see Lyna's smirk. He wished that she was here, and not just his conscience getting on his nerves. They could have used her sword and dagger.

_He hoped that she was right._

IOI

_He is going to be __**so **__mad at me._

That was the thought that continued to bubble in Tavia's brain. When Commander Cesare found out what had happened…he…he…oh Maker, she would be lucky if he did simply sell her to a brothel.

She did not suspect that he would be that merciful.

She shivered drawing closer to Solen for warmth.

"Um…ah…are you…cold?" he asked.

"A little," she lied.

He undid the fastening on his cloak.

"Wrap that around you," he offered, "It should help.

She almost refused, part of her did not want to let go of him. He was so strong…so warm.

She did not want to be away from him.

_Solen…her Solen…he…he was the first elven man who had ever showed her a bit of kindness, most of them looked at her as a plaything or a human lapdog._

She likely was, she accepted that, growing up in the service of the D'Alviano family had done that to her.

She did not blame any elf who saw her in a negative light. She saw herself in it quite often.

She knew she was little more than a slave. She hated it. She hated herself, and she was too much of a coward to do anything about it.

_You are mine little one, body and soul, your life and death are mine to control…__**never forget that.**_

Cesare had said that to her the moment she had arrived in Ansburg. Some people may have denied it, maybe even raged against it.

Tavia had said only two words…words that had defined her life.

Yes, Master.

Even now, she looked for an opportunity to let Cesare know where they were. To save herself from the punishment that would likely come at his hands.

It was pathetic, but that was who she was.

Tavia knew her place. She had been born into it.

Yes, Master.

That was who she was…that was all she would ever be.

She was sorry, but she had no choice.

Tavia knew her place.

IOI

Arin watched the others carefully, even as he kept an eye out for pursuit. So far it seemed that Stroud's plan was working, with luck they would be able to slip out of the Commander's grasp.

Then what?

The question haunted the reaver, what would happen if they managed to make it to Ferelden? Would Alistair really become a king, would he shield Bethany from Cesare's anger and ambition?

Would she trade one cage for another?

Arin had said nothing of this to Bethany. He knew that the wardens meant well, but Bethany…she was a strong and powerful woman.

Such a person should not be caged.

He longed to take her away from all this. They could always turn away from Antiva, escape into the mountains of his homeland.

The clan would shelter her if he asked them. They would protect her…

They would protect his chosen mate.

There…he had admitted it to himself, he wished to make her his. He desired to take her for his bride, to share his life and his bed.

But did she feel the same?

Arin did not know; he found the mating rituals of the lowlanders extremely confusing.

_If he spoke his heart, if she rejected him…_

He would be back to where he had started, looking for a good death to reclaim his honor.

He did not want that, he did not want to be parted from her.

_He wanted to __**claim**__ her!_

He watched as the others proceeded on. Fear was not an emotion he was familiar with, as a warrior he knew how to overcome fear of battle and death…

_Fear of rejection…fear of being cast aside again._

He had no shield against that, and so he feared it, feared it more than an enemy army.

He could fight his way passed an army.

_He could not fight __**this.**_


	13. Love, Hate, and Love

**Chapter 13: Love, Hate, and Love**

Their blades clashed loudly. Sparks flew as great sword and imperial edge disengaged.

Carver was panting now. The young warden glared hungrily at his opponent.

Arika smiled.

The reaver came in hard and fast, he blocked her attack, but only just barely. He knew how quick she was and tried to lure her in with one of his old feints.

She did not fall for it.

She withdrew quickly, but not before cuffing the back of his head.

It wasn't meant to hurt, simply to annoy him.

"Better luck next time Charity," the reaver taunted.

Carver grinned. It had been a long time since they had had a chance to face off against each other like this. Neither would admit it, but they both enjoyed testing themselves, pushing their abilities to the limit.

**This** was who they were.

It is what defined them as warriors.

Stroud looked up from his book. The senior warden was frowning.

"Keep it light you two," he ordered, "We have no healer with us if one of you gets injured."

Arika glanced over at him, he was right but…

Carver attacked.

He flew at her, raining blows down upon her head. She backpedaled trying to lure him in, but he retreated before she could set her trap.

_He was so strong, her man. He was so fast and agile._

Warmth sprang in the pit of her belly.

She lowered her weapon.

Carver looked surprised.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"No," she said in a husky voice, "You are very aggressive tonight, beloved. Is something wrong?"

He lowered his sword. There were so many things that he could say were wrong right now. Bethany was off somewhere with Alistair and Arin, Cesare likely had people following them right now, and if the Commander learned that they had been behind Bethany's escaped…

Carver shivered.

Cesare was the kind of person that held a grudge.

The wardens were currently camped along the wounded coast. Stroud leaned against a tree reading, while the twins, Nug, and Grey played wicked grace. All day long they had been up and down the coast. Carver had hoped to bump into his brother out here, maybe tell him what had happened. Unfortunately there was no sign of the Champion of Kirkwall.

Maybe that was for the best; if Garrett knew that Bethany was alive he would not stop until she was safe. One thing that Garrett Hawke had always lacked was subtlety, and that is what the wardens needed right now. They needed to be subtle, and appear to be carrying on their mission.

They were supposed to be watching for any Ferelden ships, but in truth they were just a diversion.

Cesare's men were watching them, and if they were here, they were not chasing Bethany and Alistair up north.

So far, the plan seemed to be working.

Carver still worried, he feared for his sister. He trusted Alistair, but considering that he had just gotten Bethany back…

He did not wish to see her harmed.

Arika walked up to him, a hungry look on her face.

"You are worried about her. Do not fear," she purred, "Arin will watch over her. He will keep her safe."

Carver nodded. He trusted his soon to be brother-in-law, but with everything that was happening…

She gently brushed his face with her fingers.

"Stroud is right," she said warmly, "We should not be training so hard, there is no reason to risk injury," she grinned wickedly at him, "Besides, I know other…interesting ways to distract you."

Carver blushed slightly, he…he understood.

She took him by the hand and led him to their tent.

Nug rolled his eyes.

"Do those two ever let up?" he asked the twins.

"Nope," they replied in unison.

The dwarf shook his head. Hopefully the Commander's spies would assume everything was normal here in their little camp, right down to the two lovebirds.

So far they had been lucky.

It looked like Alistair's group had gotten away clean.

With luck, it would be clear sailing from here.

IOI

Siobhan sighed as she readied her bed roll for the night. They would not be stopping long, but would take at least some time to take a rest. She tried to ignore the dirt from the road as she wiped at her eyes. Her frizzy orange hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

If Nigel could see her now, he would be horrified.

The mage shuddered.

She would find a way to save her love, even if it was the last thing she did.

All around her the Commander's mercenaries watched her like a hawk. They had been warned about her, and knew what had almost happened on Sundermount.

_They did not trust her. Well, that was okay, she did not trust them either._

All they had to do was find the avatar for her.

She would do the rest.

"It is ironic, isn't it Siobhan?"

The mage turned. Loki had been in good spirits all day. That piece of clay he had had been guiding them along the northern route from Ansburg to Antiva.

"_Are you certain you know how to use that thing," _she asked earlier that day.

"_Oh yes," _he replied_, "It may not be as accurate as a Templar phylactery, but it should serve our purpose."_

**Our purpose**, it still bothered her that she had anything in common with Locien and Cesare now. She had despised what they had done in Blainswood, and now…here she was aiding them.

It did not sit right with her.

A warden does what she must, she thought, the Avatar must be found, before it can do even more damage, before anyone else suffered the fate of her poor Nigel.

He deserved to be avenged.

She deserved **vengeance!**

So far they had not located the traitors, but they had been riding hard, stopping only a few hours to sleep.

Loki assured them they were catching up.

"What is ironic?" she asked the elf. She tried to focus on her work and ignore that sly grin of his. It made her feel dirty.

"That we find ourselves on the same side now," Loki grinned, "You have turned your back on Stroud and the others and are now helping me. I never would have thought it possible, but here we are."

Siobhan's eyes narrowed. She rose and glared hatefully at the Dalish.

"I am **not** on your side," she spat, "It is because of you that we are out here. You brought the Avatar into this world. You summoned the sodding thing."

Hate flashed in her eyes, yet Loki seemed oblivious to it.

"If it wasn't for you, my Nigel would be…he…"

She froze, her breath caught in her throat, she…she was so angry…she did not dare continue.

The elf's smile widened.

"Whatever you say Siobhan," he replied.

She shook her head and returned to her work.

"You're a monster," she murmured.

"Am I?" he purred, "Well…before we go any farther human, let me remind you of something. I may have summoned the Avatar, but never once in my life have I surrendered myself to a demon."

She glared at him, her magic began to build.

She could hear the rage demon's voice in her head.

Loki did not stop.

"If not for Alistair, you would have died on Sundermount," he continued. "You would have become an abomination and would have been slain," the elf's smirk widened. "You can still feel it can't you? The demon that dined on your soul, it wants the rest I suspect. Tell me Siobhan, what would your dear Nigel think of you now? A demon touched mage; he would likely be very…**very** disappointed in you."

The realization hit her like a boulder, her fury faded.

She could see Nigel standing before her, his gaze cold and disapproving. He…he would never have accepted that she…

She felt…she felt ashamed.

Loki grinned hungrily, enjoying his victory.

"So," he purred, "Realize that you have no moral high ground to judge me on demon's pawn. Your precious Nigel would hate you for what you have become. Like it or not, you are one of us now…you are a monster too. So deal with it, and move on, we have no time for your anger and self-pity."

Siobhan was speechless…she…she had nothing to say.

The elf left her then, returning to his bedroll.

She sat staring out into the darkness, realizing the awful truth.

She **was** like him now.

She…she had become a monster.

The mage shivered.

What would Nigel of said to her now?

Did she even want to know?

IOI

Bethany tossed and turned.

Despite the dangers and exhausting nature of the day she could not find rest. The bed was comfortable enough, the pillow and sheets were soft, but she still could not find her rest.

Her mind was too busy, not to mention her heart.

She hated this. She hated the confusion, the nervousness. Yet part of her yearned for it. She enjoyed the burning in her blood. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

That terrified her.

The group had stopped in a small inn near the Antivan border. Arin had so far found no sign of pursuit.

It seemed that they had made good their getaway.

This morning they had rose early, Alistair hoped to get an early start. They made their way quickly towards Antiva avoiding the main roads, and trying to throw off pursuit.

Shortly before noon, Arin left to scout ahead. The others ate a quiet lunch and waited for the reaver to return.

Bethany used the opportunity to continue Solen's training. The elf had the makings of a good mage. Provided he learned to control his emotions.

The two of them had sat in quiet meditation. Bethany was trying to teach the young elf to tune out the world and focus on the magic that was still growing inside him.

Alistair kept watch while Tavia sat under a tree watching them.

"What are they doing?" she asked the former Templar, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Meditating," he informed her, "Mages do it to focus their magic. They push out all distractions, and focus inward."

The elven girl's ears twitched.

How long will it take?" she inquired.

Alistair smirked.

"Until they turn into drooling lunatics, kill all the grand clerics, and run through the free marches in just their small clothes."

Tavia giggled.

Bethany felt Solen tense. The elf would likely not admit it, but he did not like Alistair talking to Tavia this way. He did not like the warden trying to amuse her.

Bethany suspected it to be a twinge of jealousy. Even though the two elves were not together it was clear that Solen had developed feelings for the girl.

She tried to make her apprentice understand that Alistair was simply being friendly. He had a wife back in Ferelden after all.

He wasn't looking to cut in on Tavia.

She knew that she could try to explain that until she was blue in the face, but recognized the truth.

Even if she convinced the head, the heart was an entirely different thing all together,

Solen would just have to learn to accept the way Alistair was.

IOI

The sound of footsteps around them brought everyone to their feet. Alistair drew his sword. While Bethany raised her staff, Carver had raided the warden arsenal and got her and Solen both one. The boy was still learning how to use it and he was not great with it yet, but a weapon was better than none.

A lone figure emerged from the woodland. He was a small greasy looking man wielding an old rusty longsword. He addressed them politely enough, but it was clear that he was far too relaxed considering he was facing down an armed warrior.

That was how they had realized that they were surrounded.

The man asked if he could take a seat by the fire. They had matters to discuss.

Alistair complied, but kept a whether eye out for Arin. If this did turn into a fight they would likely need the reaver's help.

The man said he had come with a business deal. He would take their supplies, and they could leave with their lives.

Alistair asked the man to kindly reconsider that, the man clearly did not know who he was threatening here.

The bandit chuckled; he obviously believed that he still held all the cards.

He decided that Alistair deserved to lose more than just his supplies.

He wanted to take Tavia and Bethany.

The elven girl whimpered and hid behind Solen. Bethany did not back down. In fact, she felt her temper starting to build.

Did these fools realize who they were trifling with? Did they not understand what she could do?

Once again, Alistair refused. Warning the man that the women like the supplies were off limits, he asked them politely for the last time to leave.

The bandit was not amused.

Slowly his fellows emerged from the trees. Alistair counted at least twenty. He knew that Bethany could handle herself, but was worried about the two elves.

Solen looked ready to take them all on himself. Such was his anger at the louts for threatening Tavia.

Things might have gone very bad for them then had Arin not chosen that moment to return.

The bandits found themselves attacked on two fronts.

Bethany tried to keep to the magic that Malcolm Hawke had taught her. She still hoped to chase these fools off without having to turn to the powers of the avatar. Fire and ice hammered several archers that tried to get a bead on Arin.

Solen encased himself and Tavia in an arcane shield. The bandits had not expected him to be a mage. The young elf fired arcane bolts at the attackers. It was the first spell he had mastered under Bethany's teachings.

She was impressed.

Arin and Alistair were both terrors. They attacked the bandits savagely. Alistair did not intend to kill them all just drive them away.

Arin did not care, he saw an enemy in front of him, and went after it accordingly. He would kill them all if this is what it took to keep his allies safe.

One of the bandits got lucky; he managed to catch the reaver from behind, driving a dagger into his back.

Arin frenzied and killed the man, but shortly after two arrows pierced the reaver's chest.

He fell to the ground, not moving.

Bethany saw it. Rage boiled in her blood, her eyes glowed bright green.

_The avatar came out._

She was not sure if she killed them all. Some might have escaped, but after what they had done, part of her was tempted to pursue them, to make sure that they were all dead. To see them all melt in the emerald flames of her anger.

_They would fall…as all mortals must._

Tavia's panicked cries brought her back from her vengeance.

Arin was still alive.

He needed healing.

The rage fled, concern replaced it. She was more powerful than ever, but now that her life was no longer in danger…

She felt the power of the avatar slipping away, but she forced it to stay with her, drawing on her anger to keep it within her, to keep it active.

Healing magic flowed into the injured reaver. Wounds that should have been beyond her to heal closed in seconds.

Arin came back to them, his eyes fluttered. He looked right into Bethany's eyes.

What she saw there both terrified and excited her.

The look in his eyes was not something she was used to. She recognized it of course. Several of the young women in Lothering had worn it whenever Garrett had been around. She knew which ones fancied him, just as she knew it would never work.

She…she had never inspired such a look herself. No man looked at Bethany that way…

Until now.

IOI

She could not sleep.

Cursing she rose from her bed, she stood before the window, looking at the full moon overhead.

She tried to push Arin's face from her mind. She tried to forget the warmth in his eyes.

The heat that it had awakened in her, it was not something easily forgotten.

They had rented two rooms for the night, one for the men and one for the women.

Of course, it had not worked out that way.

Arin, despite his flirtation with death agreed to take first watch. Alistair sat with Bethany at a small table in the corner of the inn, playing cards.

Solen and Tavia had vanished shortly after dinner.

Bethany decided to retire shortly after midnight. Alistair would be taking Arin's place on watch soon.

She…she was afraid to be alone with him.

_She was afraid of what she might say…_

…_or do._

She was surprised to find that Tavia was not in their room. It was a little strange; the girl had said she was going to bed. Bethany thought about telling Alistair that the girl was gone, but decided to ask Solen if he had seen her first.

She was about to knock on his door, when she heard it, the creaking of an old bed, that and much more.

She could hear Tavia in Solen's room. The boy was gasping. The girl was moaning loudly.

Blushing, she returned to her own room.

She suspected that Alistair and Arin would likely have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

She was happy for them. A mage did not have an easy life in Thedas. Solen was still young, but he would learn that soon enough.

It was better to face the world with someone at your side. Malcolm Hawke had always said that love was a kind of magic all its own.

She was grateful that her two friends had found it.

IOI

A knock on her door drew her out of her musing. She jumped at the sound, shaking her head; she willed her heart to slow down.

It wasn't like an enemy could find them here.

She answered the door, expecting Alistair to be there, complaining about their elven companions.

It wasn't Alistair.

"Milady," Arin said shyly.

"Oh," she squeaked, immediately feeling like an idiot for having done so. She turned away from him then, realizing that she was wearing a very thin, very short nightgown.

She searched around the room for a robe, but none was visible.

She cursed silently to herself.

"Milady?" he repeated.

Oh…she should say something.

"Um…ah…He…hello Arin," she stammered, "Is everything alright?"

"I suppose," he said, "Alistair has relieved me for the night. I was about to try and get some sleep, but…I…I think that Solen has claimed the room for him and Tavia."

The Reaver smiled slightly.

"I don't blame him, but a little warning would have been nice. I…I could have found somewhere else to sleep…besides the floor outside the room, I mean."

Despite her racing heart and nervousness, Bethany felt calmed by Arin's equally nervous reaction.

It was nice to know something could rattle the young man.

And that is what he was, she realized. A young man, a good fighter true, but also a young handsome man, she… she was trying not to be distracted by that.

"Can…can I get you something," she asked. "I…I have a spare pillow and blanket. It isn't much but…"

"I…I would like that, thank you," he responded.

Bethany opened the small closet in her room; she pulled out the spare bedding.

She turned to give it to the reaver, only to find him standing very close to her.

She stared up into his eyes, her heart raced faster…

She did not think it was possible.

There it was the look. It made her feel so weak. She was trying very hard to focus on anything else but those eyes.

"Here," she murmured.

He took the blanket from her, and in that moment their hands touched. They were rough and calloused, but at the same time…gentle…so very gentle.

They enclosed her hands, his fingers gently stroking the back of them.

All conscious thought fled.

"Ummm," Bethany had nothing else to say.

"I wanted to thank you," he said softly, his voice becoming more and more intimate.

"It was nothing," she said, trying to look away.

"You saved my life today," he whispered, "And you did not need to. If I was destined to die defending you, I would, without fear or regret."

"No one dies for me," she said frowning, "I'm…I'm just a mage, not worth such sacrifice."

"But you are," he said, his fingers made their way to her forearms.

She shivered with delight.

"I…I almost lost you," she confessed, "I needed…I had to call on the power of my immortal father to save you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I needed to," she answered.

"But why," he repeated, "Most would not risk that much for a reaver, much less a hired sword. I…I don't think you need me to protect you, not in the usual way. Why not just let me go?"

Hundreds of possible answers sprang to mind, but all of them felt like falsehoods or excuses.

No, only one answer would do here.

She took a nervous breath.

"I had to save you," she said, "You have been the one thing in my crazy existence that makes sense. You are my friend, and yet…that was not the reason."

He waited, patiently.

"I…I saved you," she stammered, "Because of the way you looked at me when I did. The way you are looking at me right now."

She slipped away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

There…she had said it. Now that she had gotten this stupid crush out of her system she could get back to focusing on her survival.

He could understand that surely.

He came up behind her; she felt the leather and fur of his breast plate against her shoulders.

She shivered, but did not back away.

He ran his hands down her arms, softly…tenderly.

A whimper escaped her lips.

He pulled her hair back over her shoulder, exposing her neck. Softly he began to kiss his way up her shoulder and then to her throat.

She leaned back, sighing, breathing in the smell of leather and steel.

The scent of a warrior, the scent of a man…

…The man she desired.

He kissed her cheek, his strong hands forcing her to turn, gently forcing her to face him.

Their lips met.

Bethany tasted her first kiss. She thought it would be more aggressive, much like the man himself, but it was soft…inviting.

The kind of kiss she always dreamed of, one that left her wanting more!

She was in his arms then, the two of them losing themselves to their desires.

She began to help him unstrap his armor, removing his chest plate, and shirt underneath.

Exposing his bare chest to her, her fingers drifted down the plane of hardened muscle.

The part of her that was the wolf growled hungrily. She playfully nipped at his collarbone, the simple act firing his own passions.

His fingers drifted up her shoulders, gently they lowered her nightgown, letting it fall, letting it puddle around her feet.

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

Tonight she would be protected. He would make sure of that.

Tonight she would be with the man who desired her.

She would know what it was liked to be claimed.

IOI

Alistair sat outside. He glanced up at Bethany's room.

He had seen Arin there; he had seen the man carry the girl away.

Alistair chuckled.

_Now he knew how everyone else in their group had felt about him and Lyna._

He had thought them discreet at the time, but now he realized how sickening being around a group of lovers could be.

Not that he would interrupt them of course, oh no.

He understood how they needed this.

They needed to be together, to realize that they were not alone.

So, he would spend the night out here with the horses, much as he had done as a boy.

He should probably enjoy it while it lasted.

He had a palace waiting for him.

The lights in Bethany's room went out. The former Templar, soon to be a king, smiled.

He wished his friends all the best, to enjoy this one magical evening.

The dawn would come soon enough.


	14. The Queen's Aid

**Chapter 14: The Queen's Aid**

**Something was wrong.**

That was the thought that kept going through Lin's head as she moved silently through the woods. They were taking a risk sending her out, but they had no choice.

Something did not feel right.

They were still camped along the coastline, not far from the city of Kirkwall. Two days ago they had discovered a small group of men following them. Stroud assumed that these had likely been sent by Commander Cesare. The warden Commander no doubt continued to watch them for any sign of betrayal.

The wardens had went about their business, no one mentioned Alistair or the others, just encase those following them managed to get close enough to listen in on their conversation.

The wardens had gotten use to the men being there, and in fact were pleased. If Cesare's men were here, then they were not out hunting for Bethany and the others.

Occasionally, they would see one of their pursuers watching them; at least they had been watching them until this morning.

It was then that they had vanished.

This concerned Stroud, why would the men leave? Had Cesare played them for fools? Had he already found Bethany and the others?

There was only one way to find out.

Lin was one of the finest scouts in the order, and that was not idle boasting. Stroud sent her out to investigate the camp of their pursuers. She had strict orders not to engage them.

Stroud hoped to keep their eyes trained on him and the others a while longer.

Lin would have volunteered for this if the Commander had not asked. Solen was still out there somewhere, still at Bethany's side.

If she could do anything to protect her little brother, she would.

The thought was funny in its own way. Solen's magic would make him more powerful than she ever was. The days of him needing her to protect him were quickly passing.

She knew that in her head, but in her heart he would always be her little brother,

She would protect him with her dying breath.

It did not take the elf long to find where the men had camped. They were far from subtle. She slipped close enough to observe, but not be seen.

The camp was quiet, not a single guard stood watch.

The archer became suspicious.

One of the men was leaning against a tree, but was not moving. Another was asleep in his bedroll, also not moving.

She sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of blood or death…

Nothing.

Cursing silently, she moved closer. If things came unstuck, she would have to get out of here fast!

She was a shadow, she made no noise as she approached their camp, death would have made more noise than she.

"Don't move."

The command stopped her cold; she felt the bite of a dagger pressed against her neck.

_How? How in bloody blazes had someone…?_

"I want to speak with your leader or Carver if he is available."

Lin shifted uncomfortably; _this person knew their names…not good._

"I don't know what you are talking about?" she replied.

"Sure you do," the person holding the blade laughed.

Lin's ears twitched.

_She…she knew that voice. Could it be?_

"I will take you to them."

"Very good," she felt the blade leave her neck.

Lin sighed.

_Stroud was not going to like this._

IOI

The senior warden tried to remain nonchalant, just read his book and not worry.

_Lin should have been back by now. If she had been caught?_

Nug was on watch. Stroud saw the dwarf tense, he must have heard Lin's whistle, requesting to reenter camp.

The dwarf responded in kind, giving the archer the all clear.

Lin emerged from the woods…and she was not alone. A hooded figure walked at her side.

Stroud was on his feet in seconds, his blade in hand.

"It is alright Stroud," the copper-eyed elf called out, "I know her."

"That she does indeed," a low sultry voice emerged from the hood, "Old Lindariel and I are old friends, we went through some very nasty times together. Didn't we sweet thing?"

The elf murmured; her ears lowered in frustration.

The hooded figure chuckled.

"Don't feel too bad about me getting the drop on you," she chided, "I've travelled with some of the best rogues in Thedas, killed a few of them too."

Carver, who had been dosing near the fire next to Arika, sat up. He had a surprised look on his face like he could not believe it, but never the less; he appeared to recognize the woman.

_Who was she?_

Carver rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Arika stirred, she also glanced up at their 'guest.'

"Hello Arika," the woman responded, she looked at Carver, "Nice to see you are still shacking up with your little love barbarian."

Arika looked at Carver. Stroud also gave him a look.

_Love barbarian?_

The young warden shook his head. He seemed troubled by their new arrival.

"What are you doing here Isabela?" he sighed.

Stroud glanced at Carver. Isabela? He…he had heard the boy speak of an Isabela before, one of his companions from Kirkwall, a pirate who had been grounded in the city when her ship had been destroyed in a storm.

She had also been the lover of Carver's older brother, if he remembered correctly.

The woman removed her hood, revealing the face of a dark skinned woman with golden eyes. Rivaini by birth, pretty in her way, with a blue bandanna pulling back her raven hair, she gave Stroud a polite bow.

"Permission to come aboard senior warden," she purred, "I have some information to sell, and I think you will want to hear it."

Stroud was not sure what to make of this, what was one of Carver's old companions doing out here?

There was only one way to find out.

He motioned the woman over to the fire.

If she did have something to tell them, might as well get to it.

He was interested in what she had to say.

IOI

Isabela fidgeted as she sat down, the whole camp surrounded her now. None of them looked happy to see her.

Perhaps this had not been such a good idea after all.

Carver was staring at her. That was no big surprise, she was used to men staring at her, of course most of them did not look concerned when they did, lustful sure…concerned…no.

"What?" she demanded.

"Pardon me for saying so," he said, "But you look like shit, Isabela."

The pirate queen snorted.

"Thanks sweet thing, I do try."

She knew he wasn't wrong. She did not look good. She had been on the run for weeks. She had eaten little in that time and slept less. She was dirty, and her ribs were showing more prominently then they would normally. She still tried to hold that old swagger of hers, but it was just for show at this point.

No, she did not look good; she did not look good at all.

Many in Kirkwall were angry with her. They blamed her for stealing that Qunari tome years ago, a theft, that had resulted in many deaths.

Somehow, a simple 'I'm sorry' did not seem to cut it.

"What are you doing out here miss?" Stroud asked her.

"Hiding from the law," she responded, "And the armada, and the crows, and whoever else blames me for the mess in Kirkwall. Take your pick."

"I thought you helped end the Qunari invasion?" Carver asked, "Garrett wrote me. He…he said you returned the book you stole."

Isabela winced.

She really wished that Carver had not mentioned Garrett.

It…it was still a sore subject, truth be told.

"The Champion of Kirkwall saved the city," she shrugged, "And in doing so, he made himself the hero of everyone in the Free Marches."

The pirate queen frowned.

"He…he doesn't need some pirate hag ruining his life," she said mournfully.

The twins had been listening; they eyed Isabela with hungry eyes.

"We don't mind it if a beautiful woman ruins our lives," Arthian said.

"Yeah," Veryan agreed, "You can ruin our lives all you want."

A wan smile came to Isabela's face.

"Normally, I might take you up on that offer," she sighed, "But trust me…you do not want to get involved. All I have to offer now is death."

The pirate queen sighed.

"I would not force it on Garrett. I certainly would not force it on anyone else."

IOI

Carver was shocked.

Was…was Isabela actually showing remorse, actual remorse? The misery in her eyes looked genuine, and it was not hard to imagine that she had had a rough few weeks.

This was not the pirate he remembered. Isabela never let things get her down. She bounced from trouble to trouble with a happy smirk and a snide remark, usually a sexually charged snide remark.

Had…had leaving Garrett done this to her?

He could hardly believe it. He remembered Garrett confessing to him that he had fallen in love with Isabela.

The young warden would never have believed that it had become mutual.

Isabela wiped at some of the dirt on her face, she coughed lightly. Carver had never seen the pirate queen look this bad. Her cheeks were sunken in slightly, and silken bodice that she wore hung wrong on her shoulders, it looked as if she had lost weight, and not in a good way.

Her eyes fell on the stew pot; there was still some left from their dinner earlier.

Isabela's stomach growled loudly.

"I…I don't suppose you have anything left to eat do you?" she asked shyly, "I…I ran out of coin two days ago, and haven't come across a good mark in days."

Arika reached over and spooned up some stew, it was not much, but it was the least they could offer.

The pirate had aided them against Corypheus.

Something to eat was the least they could do.

Isabela was trying not to inhale the food, despite her hunger. She…she still had her pride after all.

He could almost hear her thoughts.

This wasn't charity, it was not. She had information to sell them.

_She had information to sell, and her pride._

It was likely all she had left now.

Carver waited for her to finish.

IOI

Once she had eaten, the pirate queen began her tale.

"I still have some contacts left that haven't tried to turn a profit selling me to Cast…the people who are a bit upset with me," she began.

She had no intention of giving the wardens Castillion's name, one of them might know of him, and she had no desire to see one of them try to sell her.

_She trusted Carver, Arika, and Lin, but these others…_

_No, it was better safe than sorry._

"Many of those sources include people associated with the Crows," she continued, "A couple of days ago, I heard a couple of crows talking in a tavern not far from here."

"You can get killed listening in on assassin's private conversations," Nug reminded her.

"I could get killed if I didn't listen in on them too," she reminded him.

"Nug let the woman finish," Arika said.

"Thanks reaver," the pirate grinned, "You're a peach."

Arika glared at her and said nothing.

"As I was saying," this group of crows had received orders from someone in Ansburg. Someone high up by the sound, they were waiting for orders to come down along the wounded coast and assassinate a scouting group of Grey Wardens."

Stroud nodded, that sounded like something Cesare would do, but why now?

"Now, normally this would be the kind of thing that I would not get involved with, considering that there is a price on my head too," Isabela said, "But this time I heard one of them mention the name Hawke. That got my attention."

Carver nodded.

"I put one and one together," she smiled, "Garrett would be most annoyed if something happened to his baby brother. So…I dealt with the crows and came to see if I could earn a little coin and good will."

Carver bristled at the baby brother comment, but said nothing.

"Did these crows say what they were waiting for?" Stroud asked, "When they were going to come after us?"

"They were waiting on the word of some elf," she said, "Luten, or Lusian…something like that, it began with an L."

"Locien," Nug snarled.

"That's the one," the pirate queen grinned, "They were waiting to hear that he had some girl in custody. Then…then your lives would have ended."

The wardens' eyes turned cold.

Isabela did not know entirely what was going on, but one thing was for certain.

She was glad that she was not on these wardens' bad list.

They all looked pissed.

IOI

Carver cursed loudly. Everyone in the camp groaned.

Cesare had played them.

He knew that Bethany was not heading for the southern coast.

He might even have her and Alistair right now.

"We are returning to Ansburg," Stroud said, "Break up the camp and be ready to move in ten."

The wardens hurried about their duty.

Carver came up to Isabela.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem sweetie," she smiled, "I can't be with Garrett anymore, but at least I can help his family."

At the mention of family, Carver realized that they might be able to use Isabela for more than simple information."

"You want to come with us?" he asked her, "We can keep you safe from those thugs that are after you, at least for a while."

"I won't refuse your offer," she shrugged, "but if you don't mind me asking, what is this about?"

Carver paused, did he really want to tell Isabela the truth about Bethany.

"If its warden secret shit, I understand," she told him. "I just thought that I might be able to help."

"It is no secret, but it is sensitive," Carver said shaking his head, "It is about someone very close to Garrett and me, "Carver responded, "Someone we failed once."

IOI

Isabela digested that, a friend to Carver, also a friend to Garrett.

If this was someone that Garrett cared about, how could she not help?

"This person is important to both of you, yes?"

Carver nodded.

The pirate queen sighed.

_Damn you Hawke._

"I'll help," she promised, "It will be nice to be working with others again, and besides Castillion wouldn't dare cross the wardens to get to me. You might just have given me the rest I've been needing."

Isabela rose from her seat and helped Lin and the twins with one of the tents.

IOI

Locien knew how to find Bethany.

Carver was not sure how he knew, but apparently he knew.

He was worried about her, and Solen, and Alistair.

They might even be too late.

No, he would not accept that, Isabela said that she had dealt with the crows. That meant that Cesare did not know that this part of his plans had failed.

There was still a chance that they could help Bethany.

A slim chance yes, but one they would have to take.

They had no choice.


	15. The Attack

**Chapter 15: The Attack**

Different.

If there was one word to describe how Bethany felt now, that would be it.

She felt…different.

Arin…he…he was unlike anyone she had even known before. He was so strong and quick, yet…tender…gentle. He…he was the first man she had ever took to her bed, and he…he had shown her a part of herself that she did not even know existed. It had been so very nice waking in a pair of strong arms, to rest her head on his bare chest, to hear the gentle pounding of his heart.

_It…it had been a magic of its own._

It was as if some part of her that had long been asleep had finally awakened. As a girl, she had never understood how mother could have given up her old life for father. How she could have left a life of wealth and prestige and settled for being a peasant's wife. Father was a good man, but she…she had given up so much.

_Now…she understood._

As they made their way north, her eyes kept drifting to Arin. He would catch her gaze and smile warmly.

It made her shiver, her whole body warmed.

_Oh my._

He had been so loving with her that first night, so very tender. He had aroused her in ways she had never understood, and after, as they lay holding each other in the darkness, they had talked.

It was nice, he told her about his homeland, the village he had left behind, and how he had come here, to what he had called the lowlands, looking to die.

Then…then he told her of meeting her, getting to know her over the last few weeks. He wanted, he hoped, that she would realize how much this night had meant to him. How much he desired for her to be his love and mate.

She had smiled at that, most men were only looking for a night of fun and were gone, at least that is how Carver and Garrett had always made relationships seem.

She felt happy that he had chosen her, that…he cared for her, as much as she had started to care for him.

"If I say yes," she said playfully, "Does that mean we can do it again?"

He had smiled and kissed her, as it turned out…they made love twice more that night.

Bethany could not have been happier, and she was not alone.

Solen and Tavia had gotten together as well. It was no surprise; the two elves had been making doe-eyes at each other almost since they met. Tavia needed this; the poor thing had always seemed so lonely, like she was always afraid to let anyone in. Solen had breached those defenses. As for her apprentice, well, Solen had needed someone to start healing his heart. He had been attracted to a girl who had helped bring her into this world, but she had apparently been more obsessed with the power they were summoning then him.

She had hurt him, but…perhaps…with Tavia's aid and support, he would find happiness again.

Alistair said little. He simply led the way. She still found it hard to believe he was going to be a king. He seemed so…so…grounded. Most nobles she had seen in Lothering had always been so haughty.

Ferelden could not have a better man to be its king.

They came to a section of the road with two tall hills on each side. A lone figure stood in the center of the road. He was leaning casually on an old staff.

Bethany could sense magic, even from here. Alistair tensed, he gestured to Arin to ready his weapon, just in case.

They approached the figure, and still he did not move; a hood hid his face, but…

Bethany felt something a familiarity she could not fully grasp.

Who was this?

"It is about time you got here," he said as the came within speaking distance, "I would have expected you hours ago."

Alistair glared at the speaker, he recognized that voice.

It was familiar to Bethany as well, it felt…she…she had felt like she had heard it somewhere before.

The speaker regarded her.

"Avatar," he said with a slight bow, "I have wanted to speak with you for so long. It is nice that we finally meet."

"You," she said, "I…I know you…don't I?"

The figure chuckled.

"I sang you into this world," he replied, "My voice called the magic that you now wield across the aether. We are connected in ways beyond life or death."

Bethany shivered.

"What do you want Loki?" Alistair demanded.

The elf removed his hood; he was smiling wickedly at them.

Arin rode closer to Bethany, his hand on his sword. Tavia's grip tightened on Solen's waist, he had a dagger, but thought he would do better with magic if it came to that.

Locien was no fool, if he was confronting them like this…

The elf must have had a plan.

"What I want Alistair," he began, "Is to have back what Carver stole from me, the legacy of the dread wolf. It should have been mine! My people should be beginning our glorious conquest right now. Ending centuries of shemlen oppression," he looked at Bethany, his eyes sad. "Instead we are here, the power of the Avatar usurped by a shemlen. It is time you serve those that spawned you girl."

"Touch her and you die mage!" Arin growled.

Loki laughed.

"What is this? Have you tamed our pet reaver Avatar?" the elf was more than amused, "Nice to know that his people can be housebroken. We will need that as we push towards Nevarra."

Solen glared at his former mentor.

"You never wanted to help our people," he spat, "Only to feed your own vanity and pride. We were tools for you, so that you could have your godhood."

"Why should I not be rewarded for my efforts?" Loki shrugged, "Do you think to steal my rewards Solen, is that why you travel with the Avatar?"

"She is helping me control my magic."

"Learning at the feet of the Avatar, you are fortunate indeed," Loki sniffed, he once again regarded Bethany. "You should have been so much more, a Dalish mage of the old empire, how much you could have taught me, how indomitable we would have been. Oh well, I must use what Fen'Harel has given me."

He had eyes for only Bethany now.

"You will return with me to Ansburg, or all these will suffer."

Alistair glared at him.

"I assume you brought help?" the former Templar asked.

"You could say that."

The ground exploded underneath them.

A feral shriek emerged from behind the hill, soldiers poured down on the scattered party.

Siobhan remained on top of the hill, flinging fire and ice at Bethany.

The battle began.

IOI

Loki focused his attacks on Solen.

The Avatar was busy, defending herself and the others against the attack. She would not be able to save the little traitor.

Solen was far more cunning than Locien had given him credit for. He clearly wanted what Locien had sought, the power of the Avatar, to use her strength to elevate himself to the height of the gods themselves.

Locien would not allow that.

It is mine; it was always to be mine!

Solen fought bravely, but he was still just a novice, not yet grown into his full powers. One day he would be a match for any Dalish mage…

…But not today.

A crushing prison ensnared the young elf, he cried out as it constricted on him.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

The Dalish turned, it was Cesare's slave, the girl Tavia, so, she had survived after all.

"Your master was wondering what happened to you girl."

"I had no choice," she said bowing her head, "I saw them leaving, they took me so I wouldn't talk."

"And you did not think to send word to your Master?"

The girl bowed her head in shame. She shook her head no.

Locien sneered, pathetic!

"Please do not kill him," she begged, "I will do anything."

The elven mage considered her offer; there were many rewards he could take from the girl.

Solen watched her with pain filled eyes, he shook his head no. He knew what kind of elf the Dalish was.

The crushing prison dissolved. Solen fell gasping to the ground.

Before he could rise, Locien cracked him the face with his staff.

"That is for striking me on Sundermount you little cur," he spat.

Tavia looked defeated, it pleased him. It sickened him to see elves reduced to such a state, but if all she desired was to serve let her serve him.

That pleased the Dalish.

They will be brought back to your master," he informed the girl, "he will decide their fate. In the meantime, your life belongs to me. You do anything that displeases me, and then this little fool will suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master Locien," she whimpered.

The Dalish smiled.

Master Locien, he liked the sound of that.

IOI

Arin and Alistair were badly outnumbered; arrows were fired from cover while a ring of blades surrounded them.

It was all they could do to avoid the attacks.

Bethany did her best to defend them, but she was hobbled by using only her standard magic.

If she unleashed her full fury on these men, it would likely not stop!

She might end up hurting everyone, not just the attackers.

"FACE ME MONSTER!"

She turned to face a female mage with frizzy orange hair and battered warden clothes. The girl's eyes were bright with fury.

Bethany had never met her, but knew who she was. Both Carver and Arika had talked about the girl…

…Their friend Siobhan.

"You will pay for what you have done, to my Nigel and everyone else that you have hurt!"

"Do not fight me," Bethany begged, "If you attack me, I will be forced to release my full power. I would likely hurt you all."

IOI

Siobhan laughed, was this truly what she had been so afraid of? Was this the monster that haunted her dreams?

She decided to disobey Cesare's orders.

Black serpents of shadow shot from her fingers, where they touched the air itself seemed to dissolve.

They tried to wrap around the Avatar.

It was an entropic spell, something she had learned from her short contact with the demon on Sundermount.

Unbidden, Nigel's face swam into her mind. She could see his disapproving frown.

Siobhan hesitated.

The shadows encircled the Avatar but did not finish their work; they would encage but not kill.

She would not go that far.

Emerald flame erupted from the trapped monster, it dissolved the shadows, two of Cesare's men were caught in the blast, vaporized instantly.

Siobhan backed up.

The Avatar was glaring at her, its eyes blazing with green flame.

The monster advanced on her.

IOI

Fear turned to fury!

Bethany glared at the mage. How dare she threaten her? How dare she threaten Arin!

The Avatar's power washed over her like a flood.

It was time to teach the mortals their place.

She struck down several of Cesare's guard. Arin and Alistair had a chance now to turn the tide in their favor.

The mage would not be a problem.

The Avatar intended to deal with the foolish woman herself.

IOI

Siobhan tried to defend herself, but her shields broke like they were made of glass.

It seems that she had made a mistake hesitating.

She was unafraid though, what did her life matter now.

"Do it," she growled, "destroy me like you did my Nigel. You have already taken my life! Put me out of my misery, I implore you."

The Avatar paused, some of the rage faded from her eyes.

Fury…fury turned to pity.

Arika and Carver had both told her Siobhan's tale, and even if they had not…she…she suddenly remembered some of what happened that dark night on Sundermount.

She remembered a brave young man trying to defend the woman he loved…

She remembered turning him into a monster, a monster that proceeded to try and rip her apart.

Bethany's power faded.

She looked into Siobhan's tortured eyes. She saw what her being here had done to the poor mage.

"I'm sorry," Bethany said, "I…I never would have hurt your man. I wasn't a part of the Avatar when he was…changed. I…I'm so very sorry."

Siobhan's eyes widened she had not expected this.

Was this the monster that had destroyed Nigel, or was it something more?

His face appeared before her eyes again. He almost seemed to be begging her to let go of her hate. For Carver, Arika, Nigel, and most of all…her, she had to let it go…or it would destroy her.

She never got the chance to respond.

IOI

Loki summoned their reinforcements. Ten fresh new fighters, three of them gestured at Bethany.

Three holy smites struck her, they knocked the Avatar to the ground.

The force was so great that even Siobhan was knocked down.

Bethany began to rise anew.

Loki was there. He slashed her back with a small blade.

The Avatar glared at the elf, she raised her hand, ready to burn him to ash.

Her magic sputtered and failed.

The Dalish grinned wickedly.

He held up the blade.

A toxin made with the very clay you were formed from," he informed her, "It won't kill you, but you will take a little nap now, but when you awaken," the elf grinned ferally, "You will find yourself ready to serve the people that summoned you."

She struggled against the effect of the poison, her vision doubled, then tripled. Everything began to spin.

Bethany collapsed, her magic failing her.

Siobhan could only watch. She saw the cruel triumphant look on Loki's face.

It scared even her.

IOI

With no magic to support them, Alistair and Arin began to falter.

It was only a matter of time now before they fell under the onslaught of their attackers.

Siobhan rose, she was still dizzy from the smite, but was strong enough to do what needed to be done.

The only thing she could do.

She cast her spell.

A strange mist ensnared the two warriors, they struggled against it. Alistair began to use his abilities to clear the air of mana.

The mage did not give him the chance.

A fireball flew from her fingertips. It ignited the mist that surrounded the two warriors.

They vanished in a flash of light.

Had Bethany been awake, she likely would have screamed in horror!

All that remained of the two warriors were piles of ashes.

Siobhan lowered her hand, she had done it.

Now it was up to the Maker to decide what happened next.

It was now…out of her hands.


	16. My Sister's Keeper

**Chapter 16: My Sister's Keeper**

"Bethany?"

"Yes," Carver said, "That is what I'm trying to tell you."

Isabela shook her head. The pirate queen was still trying to make sense of all this.

"Your sister?" she asked.

"Yes."

"The sister that died during the Blight, that is who you are trying to protect?"

"Yes and yes."

"And you are not having me on?"

"Isabela," Carver growled.

"You can't blame me for being skeptical sweet thing," she shrugged, "I have seen a lot of things sailing the waves, but I…I've never heard of anything like this before."

Arika, who had been silent up to this point, turned to the pirate.

"My beloved is not asking you to believe us," the reaver said, "Only that you recognize that someone is in trouble. Someone who is very close to Carver, we…we could use your help. Help us rescue Bethany."

Isabela's eyes narrowed, it was clear to her that this wasn't just some flight of fancy.

The wardens actually believed that Hawke's sister had returned from the dead.

_What would Garrett say?_

"Damn it Isabela," Carver snarled, "It is the truth! My sister is alive, but she may not be for much longer if we don't do something!"

"I understand that," she replied, "It seems that I have no choice. You're going to do this whether I help or not. I owe it to Garrett to help keep you safe. It is the least I can do after what he did for me back in Kirkwall."

Carver sighed; they would likely need all the help they could get. If Cesare got Bethany back in Ansburg before they could reach her, it would be highly unlikely that they would be able to avoid bloodshed.

The pirate queen would be useful if it came to that.

The group had been riding hard for Ansburg. Stroud was currently working on a plan that that would allow them to help Bethany and Alistair.

Hopefully he would have one by the time they reached the warden base.

Isabela stayed close. She rode with Carver and Arika, the two wardens trying to explain what had happened that dark night on Sundermount. Trying to make her understand what they were dealing with.

Isabela was still not sure.

Part of her still considered this whole thing too fantastic to believe, but…if it was possible?

The pirate frowned.

"Have you told Hawke about this?" she asked Carver.

The young warden did not reply.

"Well haven't you?" she repeated.

Carver tried his best to come up with a reason why he had not told his brother, but everything that he thought of sounded like an excuse. Truth be told, he did not know why he had not told Garrett yet, there were many reasons to be sure, but which one could be considered the right one?

Fortunately, he did not have to respond.

"We did not think that wise," Arika said coming to her lover's rescue.

Isabela glared at her.

"Wise, you did not think it wise? Damn it Carver," she hissed. "If you found a way to bring your sister back, did it not even occur to you that Garrett might need to know?"

"We had to be careful," Carver said.

"Of what, Garrett deserved to know about this. He loved your sister too. Do you want to know what he was like after your Mum passed? He just kept getting darker and darker. Knowing that your sis was alive could have helped him!"

"I…I wasn't trying to hurt my brother," he said.

"You could have fooled me," she snapped.

"That's not fair,' Carver hissed.

"No, it isn't," Isabela continued, "It wasn't fair that Garrett had to protect me from the Qunari. It wasn't fair that he had to out himself to all of Kirkwall. It isn't fair that the Templars now watch him for any sign of corruption. None of those things are fair Carver, but you could have at least tried to lighten Hawke's burden. Knowing that both his sister and brother were well would have helped with that. Fairness never entered into this. You could have helped, but you didn't, all you had to let Hawke know that he was not alone."

Carver grimaced, the pirate queen's accusations were not wrong.

Had he failed Garrett, by keeping all this secret? Could knowing that Bethany was alive stabilized his brother after their mother had died?

He had not thought of that, with everything that had happened; he had been trying to deal with his mother's death in his own way.

He never considered what it was doing to Garrett. He had his duty…

What did Garrett have?

He had no answer, none that defended his position anyway.

Carver shook his head, could he have done more?

Did it even matter?

IOI

Arika was shocked. This did not sound like the Isabela who had accompanied them into Corypheus's lair. That Isabela had insisted that she and Garrett were nothing but friends, friends that slept together sure, but just friends none the less.

The pirate may not have realized it, but she was sounding like Garrett Hawke's woman more and more.

She hid her love for the elder Hawke well, but it was clearly still there.

Hopefully they would be able to turn those feeling to their advantage.

Bethany would likely not have much time.

"Carver's reasons for hiding the truth from his brother were good ones," the reaver said.

"How can you say that?" the pirate queen sneered.

Arika's face turned pained.

"I lost two brothers to war, mourned their passing, and tried to move on. Both Carver and Garrett faced such trials as well. When Bethany was brought back…we…we were not sure that it was truly her, Carver was not sure. What if the Avatar had simply taken her form? Before Carver's sister was bound to it, the Avatar was a monster of incredible power. If The Avatar remained what it was, we…we would likely have had to destroy it."

Carver winced, he had had such thoughts himself, but only now that he heard his lover say them did he realize the truth.

He would not have permitted the Avatar to profane Bethany's memory. If it used her form to continue to do evil…he…he…

He would have done what needed to be done.

"Would that have been fair to Garrett?" the reaver asked, "To give him false hope that his sister was alive only to have it turn out to be a monster using her shape. He mourned her passing once, would it have been kind to have him face it again?"

Isabela did not respond right away, the girl made a fine point, she did not like it, but it was a fine point.

"Plus," the reaver continued, "What would Garrett have done if he had learned the truth? If he knew his sister was alive and being held in the Fortress of Ansburg?"

"Probably would have assaulted the place," the pirate queen replied, "Or at the very least he would have demanded to see her."

"And the Commander would likely have killed him to protect his new toy," the reaver said coldly, "Either that, or the Templars that are likely watching him like carrion birds would have learned the truth and demanded that the wardens turn her over to them. Either result would likely have ended in bloodshed. Only through secrecy were we able to preserve Bethany's life. You may not agree, but is it not better that she still lives, rather than be pulled into the light and destroyed?"

Isabela frowned, clearly digesting what the reaver had said.

"We do not ask your approval, only your understanding," Arika continued, "All that was done was done for the sake of love. You can either accept it or not.

IOI

Carver gave his fiancé a surprised look, he never expected such an impassioned speech from Arika, normally his woman chose to let her actions speak for her. It was pleasing to know that she cared enough to defend him on this.

It also showed that Arika believed that Bethany truly was Bethany now. She was willing to help save his sister, her sister.

He had never felt closer to her then he did at this moment.

Isabela snorted.

"You make a fine point sweet thing," the pirate queen shrugged, "Maybe it would not have been a good idea to tell Garrett about all this, but he will need to know eventually. He deserves to know."

Both wardens nodded, when Bethany was safe, then it would be time to tell Garrett.

Now they just had to go about seeing to that.

Knowing Cesare the way they did, it would not be easy.

IOI

While Carver and the other wardens made their way north, Siobhan and Loki made their way south, on the road back to Ansburg. They had suffered losses, but the prize was theirs.

The Avatar was back safe in warden hands.

Bethany and Solen rode in silence, their eyes glassy, and their hands bound.

Locien had prepared a draught of very potent mage bane and several other herbs. It left the two mages in an almost zombie-like state. They could obey orders, but do little more than that.

It would keep the two from casting, their minds unable to focus for even a few moments.

It would keep them…manageable.

Tavia looked at Solen with sad eyes. She…she feared what her master would do to him and his family upon their return. Prince Cesare could be extremely vindictive when he wanted to be.

She…she did not want anything to happen to Solen, or Bethany. She…she cared about them both. Bethany was the first true friend she had ever had, and Solen was…

The elven girl shivered.

Solen was more important to her. The feelings…they terrified her.

The night they had made love was one of the most amazing of her life. She…she had realized that there was more to life than simple survival and service.

She did not want to turn her back on that.

Then there was Carver and the others. As soon as Cesare learned of their involvement in this, he would spare no expense to see them all punished. That mage girl, Siobhan, had already killed Arin and Alistair.

Cesare would demand more blood than theirs for what he saw was as an outrage.

Tavia looked at the mage, her face an unreadable mask, her eyes cold, the frizzy orange hair pulled back in a ponytail.

The elf glared at the girl.

"Do you know what you have done?" she hissed.

The mage did not respond.

Tavia's ears lowered in anger.

"Do you know what…?"

"I heard you," the mage murmured, "I…I have done what needed to be done."

"You were in Lord Alistair's scouting group yes?"

The mage nodded.

"He was an ally, and you slew him like he was a mortal enemy!"

Siobhan glared at her.

"Do not seek to judge me girl," she spat, "Everything that happened back there was for the greater good. I stand by my decisions."

"That is how you justify murdering to good men?"

Siobhan winced.

Tavia felt a new sensation, rage, it bubbled up in her breast. Part of her wanted to leap from her horse and scratch out the mage girl's eyes.

She had done this to Bethany and Solen, just as she had done this to Alistair and Arin.

She was no better than Master Locien.

The mage hissed. She likely wanted to destroy Tavia for her insolence. The elf did not care. If Solen and the others died, she did not want to live.

_There was more than simple service and survival._

She would rather be dead than a part of this!

"Is the Commander's little mouse troubling you Siobhan?" Loki cackled; neither woman had realized the Dalish had been listening.

"She was merely voicing her opinions," Siobhan said back to him, "I…could care less."

Loki chuckled.

"It is best that you keep your opinions to yourself girl," he warned Tavia, "Your master may decide that you were more than just a victim in this little kidnapping. HE might not be pleased with you then.

Tavia bowed her head submissively, but unlike before she did not feel broken.

All Cesare could do was kill her, that was always a possibility. Strangely, it did not inspire the same fear that it once did.

Locien did not view her as a threat, neither did her master. If she could find a way to help Solen and the others, she would.

She said nothing more. She might not have been the smartest elf if Thedas, but she knew that she had to wait, an opportunity to help her friend and lover would come along.

She just hoped that she would be brave enough to take it when the time came.

IOI

Siobhan continued to think.

She thought about Nigel and her life the past few months. She had spent so much time lost in her own hatred; she had not seen what she was turning into.

It felt like a fog had lifted in her brain.

She still wanted to help Nigel, and she was still angry at the Avatar, but she was no longer willing to destroy anyone else to see Nigel saved.

He would not have agreed. He would have hated her if she had sacrificed another to save him.

She had betrayed her friends, she recognized that now. She would need to be ready to help Stroud and the others when the time came.

She had already begun on that point; she thanked the Maker that Loki had not checked out the spot where Alistair and Arin had 'died' too closely.

Helping her friends would likely end in her death. She accepted that,

_In death…sacrifice._

A warden did what she must.

She thought and waited.

The time would be coming soon.


	17. The Face of Evil

**Chapter 17: The Face of Evil**

Her head was finally beginning to clear.

Bethany blinked; the last few days had been a blur. She knew some of what had happened from listening to the men who had captured them speak. She knew they were on their way back to Ansburg, back to Cesare. She also knew that Alistair was dead. She had heard some of them laughing about that.

She knew that Arin was dead.

At first she could feel nothing; whatever they had given her, it denied her the simplest of emotions. Slowly she began to feel herself coming back.

Then the agony had begun.

It felt like someone had ripped out her heart. Arin, her poor, poor Arin, they had known each other only a short time…

But that did not change the fact that she had fallen madly in love with him.

Mother had always used to tell her that one day a man would come into her life and change everything. She had not truly believed it, man or no, she would still be a mage. She would still have to live a life on the run from the chantry.

Then she had met Arin, he had listened to her laughed with her. She had let him see who she truly was, who she hid from the world.

Then…they had made love. They became lovers.

Now…he was dead. She…she felt numb…

…But not for long.

Awareness returned; she found herself sitting in Commander Cesare's office. Guards surrounded her, as they always did, but now they were no longer seeking to protect her.

Cesare sat before her, a sad expression on his face.

Behind him stood Locien, she did not see Siobhan anywhere; perhaps they had locked her back in her cell.

It was too good for her.

"You have disappointed me my dear," Cesare began, he steepled his fingers before him. "I have sheltered you, kept you safe from your enemies, and this…THIS is the thanks I get?"

Bethany blinked, she tried to talk but her tongue felt wrong.

"I have given you a weaker dose," Loki informed her, "You will not be able to cast spells, but you will be able to hear and respond…mostly."

She glared at the Dalish mage. He had brought her into this world, and now looked at her as a mistake because she was not what he wanted.

That was not her fault.

The warden commander sighed.

"I would have preferred that you see the execution of the traitors Arin and Alistair, alas their deaths were already carried out. Now…I must ask you, as your protector and patron, was Stroud and the other wardens involved in your…disappearance?"

Bethany did not respond.

Cesare gave her a stern look.

"You owe them nothing my dear. They sought to steal you away from me, to offer you as a gift to the nation of Ferelden. They do not understand you the way I do. You would be an oddity to them. A weapon they would use against their enemies…"

"Unlike…you?" Bethany managed to gasp.

The warden commander smiled.

"I have larger ambitions than a single country," he confessed, "With my mind and vision, and your power; we could redraw the map, Milady. One day, all the world will know your name. You can make the world safe for all time. The darkspawn? They will be nothing compared to you. The Antivan Crows? They are ants waiting to be squashed."

Cesare leaned forward, his eyes bright and hungry.

"You can give me an army; with it I will crush the darkspawn once and for all. We could liberate the deep roads. The Tevinters will fall before our might; legions of werewolves will wash them away like a flood. The Qunari, what would their explosive powder be before the strength of your magic…my will given form."

"My people know you as the world-ender," Loki added, "You could help end this old corrupt world, and put a better one in its place. That is the destiny of the Avatar that is your destiny Bethany Hawke."

"You just have the courage to seize it, let us guide you," Cesare held out his hand, "I have shielded you, as only a father would, be a daughter to me…now."

Bethany was horrified by what the two were saying. They…they honestly believed that she would help them? That she would turn her power loose on those who opposed them?

They were both mad. It was the only explanation.

"What…what will happen…to my brother?" she asked.

Cesare leaned back.

"That is entirely dependent upon you," he replied, He aided in your escape, he is guilty of conspiring with our enemies, but…I am prepared to be merciful, for the right reasons."

Loki's ears twitched with annoyance, Bethany would remember that, perhaps the alliance between these two was not as stable as they thought.

"The stable boy is also guilty," Cesare continued, "Perhaps he has turned to blood magic? Perhaps that is why you fled from my protection?"

"He is my student," Bethany said, her voice growing stronger, "He went with me to continue his training."

"Perhaps Lindariel put him up to it Commander," Loki offered, "I thought him loyal to the Avatar once; perhaps he was only pretending, hoping to sell the Avatars secrets to our enemies?"

"You may be right my friend," The commander agreed, "Have the guards sent for his family, even the children, they may have heard the boy say something."

Bethany's eyes widened. Solen's parents had nothing to do with this! He and Lin had done everything to keep them out of this.

Cesare would show them no mercy.

"Do not hurt them," she begged, "Please."

He gave her a knowing smile.

"I must know what they know. Their questioning could be gentler, if you agree to help me. If you swore to stand with me as I save the Free Marches from itself. Otherwise I might be forced to remove them from this fortress. The world is a dangerous place, who knows what might happen to the poor dears out there."

So that was it, she thought, if I don't cooperate Solen and his family will suffer. Carver will suffer. She would not put it past Cesare to go after Garrett in some fashion as well.

She could not allow that. Family came first, that was the one rule that Malcolm Hawke had drilled into his children.

At the same time…she did not think that she could help Cesare with this. He would forever hold her friends and family over her. They might even try to save her, and be hurt worse in the process.

Bethany would not allow that.

Whatever she did, suffering was the result. The Commander would not be content to hold her under his thumb with mere threats. One day he might find a magical solution, a way to control her without her consent.

Given time, he likely would find a way to control her.

She did not intend to give him that chance.

She straightened the best she could.

"I wish to see Carver," she said, "I will agree to nothing until I know he is safe."

"As I said the world is a dangerous place," the Commander shrugged, "I cannot guarantee his…"

"I will agree to nothing," she repeated, "Until my brother's safety is assured."

Cesare held her gaze, she refused to look away or back down.

"Those are my terms," she said, "You wish my willing aid, grant my request."

The Commander leaned back in his chair, weighing his options.

Finally…he smiled.

"I will see to your brother's…safety," he said, "Though I cannot promise much for his allies. If they try to fight, they will be punished. They are all still guilty of trying to lead you astray. I would not be a good patron if I did not …correct them."

"But Carver will be safe?"

"Yes," he agreed, "In the meantime, I must ask you to return to your rooms, the guards will show you the way."

The Commander nodded to one of them.

Bethany felt a strange sensation, like all of her strength had been purged from her body.

The effect of a Templar cleansing her of mana, it seemed that Commander wished to keep her weak…

…For now anyway.

"Do not forget what I have said," he warned her, "Solen and his family could suffer greatly if you choose the wrong path. I would hate to see a family who has suffered so much come to a bad end,"

Bethany nodded, yes, she understood completely.

The commander motioned for her to leave, she rose, mechanically so. The guards took up position around her.

Cesare decided to say one final thing to her; apparently he liked having the last word.

"You will find my dear, that your life here will be much easier when you accept that I know what is best. That is why I am in charge here. That is why I was made Commander.

Bethany nodded again; she knew it was what he expected. What he had hoped for.

He wanted her to be scared, afraid for all those that had tried to help her; all those that he could make suffer if she disobeyed again.

He believed that he held all the cards.

He…

…was wrong.

Everything was becoming so clear.

Siobhan and Loki may have killed Alistair and Arin, but it was Cesare that had ordered it, that had made it all possible.

They had taken her lover from her, and one of her friends, now the commander was threatening everyone that she cared about, her friends and family.

She…she could not let that pass.

The drug that they had given her for the trip back was finally leaving her system; no longer did she feel that numb sense of calm. She was still calm yes, or seemed to be, but a new emotion had taken root in her breast.

**Fury.**

Pure and unbridled fury, Cesare with his oily veiled threats sickened her. Locien with his blind ambition sickened her. Siobhan, with her self-destructive weakness sickened her.

All of Ansburg sickened her, the noisy annoying little mortals…they were all guilty. They had not raised a finger to stop Cesare.

They all deserved to share his fate.

She could hear the demons whispering in her ears, offering her aid if she just let them in.

She ignored them; demons were creatures of limited imagination.

She was the daughter of Fen'Harel, the Lord of Nightmares, the tortures of nightmares were his to watch and enjoy.

Surely he would share those fears with his beloved daughter.

Malcolm Hawke would likely not have agreed with what she was thinking, what she was planning to do, but she had no choice.

The only way she would ever be safe, the only way that Carver would ever be safe, was if Cesare ceased to be a problem here in Ansburg.

The wardens would protect him, some might not agree, but they were too cowardly to openly oppose him.

They would pay for that cowardice.

She returned to her room without tear or complaint. She would see if she could speak with Tavia, hopefully the girl had not shared the punishment of the rest of her friends.

She needed something, something that Solen had kept.

She needed to commune with her father.

Fen'Harel's face appeared in her mind. She could imagine the concern he would feel, but she saw no way out of this.

_You will lose a part of yourself,_ the wolf had warned, _and you will never be able to get it back._

Bethany already had lost a part of herself, losing another would not be that bad.

She would leave a note for Carver, she…she wanted him to know what happened here. She wanted everyone to know what had happened.

_Ansburg itself would be all the evidence the world would ever need._

This place had seen its last sunrise.

There are still good people here, her conscience chided, must they suffer too?

She frowned.

Innocents were sometimes caught in the crossfire; it was horrible, but unavoidable. She…she would do what she could for the children of Ansburg, they were blameless. Solen's family…she would try to help them as well.

Everyone else…

They were lost.

Bethany felt her heart beat faster. She felt liberated. It was freeing knowing what she had to do, to cast away the last of her fears.

Locien said his people called the Avatar the world ender.

It was time she lived up to that title.

It was time to end a world.

Cesare's world.


	18. The Return to Ansburg

**Chapter 18: The Return to Ansburg**

The city had been locked down.

That was the first thing that Stroud had noticed as he peered at distant Ansburg through his spyglass. He had lived in Ansburg for years now, not that he considered it his home per se. No, the road was his home; the patrol route that they took had become his home.

That did not mean that he could not recognize that something was very wrong in the city.

Tonight was a pay night, the wardens from the base should have flooded Ansburg, eager to spend their stipends, especially since Cesare had taken over and there were more wardens in the city then there had ever been. The Taverns should have been packed; the brothels should have been packed.

_Instead, he was looking at a city as silent as a grave._

Soldiers patrolled the city streets, and they were not the city guard. Stroud recognized the emblem of Cesare's house on their armor.

The senior warden snorted, the Commander had never truly been able to embrace that he had to give up his title when he joined the wardens.

Stroud had not realized how many guards that Cesare had. The Commander must have brought them in slowly, so as not to attract attention.

_Now he had managed to seize the city without drawing a blade._

The city had always respected the wardens, the mayor and town council always listened to the wardens' suggestions. Yet, he could not believe that they had supported this action.

That left one decided bad answer.

_The Commander had not given them a choice._

Stroud shook his head.

The Commander had gone too far this time. Even the First Warden at Weisshaupt would not have supported occupying a city with no Blight going on.

It was the only good news they had today, he thought with a grim smile.

Cesare had finally made his first mistake.

"How's it look down there, boss?"

HE turned to Nug, the dwarf was scowling at the distant city, he must have realized what had happened, what Cesare must have done.

"It looks bad," he informed the dwarf, "Guards everywhere, and not loyal to the wardens or the city." The senior warden sighed, "And I'm willing to bet they have been shown are likenesses. We go down there. We're liable to be arrested in minutes."

"Sounds like Orzammar," Nug snorted, growing up casteless he had little love for guards of any type.

"So we go with lover boy's suggestion?" the dwarf asked.

Stroud nodded. He did not like the thought of putting all their trust in an outsider, but Carver, Arika, and Lin had vouched for this Isabela. They all said that she could be trusted.

_He hoped they were right._

He turned his spyglass to the city gate. Somewhere down there, a small group of his fellow wardens were watching out for the pirate queen.

_May the Maker watch over them all._

IOI

Isabela tottered towards the city gates, she stumbled as she approached the two guards, both adorned in the heraldry of Cesare's house.

She giggled as she gripped the bottle of wine in her hand.

This wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done, but Stroud and the others needed her help. Once upon a time, she would not have thought of even trying to get involved in something like this.

But she had changed, Hawke had changed her. She…she did not like to say that she was drawn to impossible causes, but it was clear that she was interested in more now than simple gold or giggles.

She was not sure if that was a good thing.

"Halt," the guard called out, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "State your business."

"Yooooou state your busssinesss," She slurred throwing another giggle in for show. She leaned against one of the posts outside the city.

The kind of posts you hang criminals from, she thought morbidly. The kind of post they would be hanged from if this went twisted.

If she was smart she would not have gotten involved in this, why risk her neck for Carver and his supposedly resurrected sister?

Because it was Carver, she thought, and because Hawke would have wanted her to do this.

_Damn him to the void._

"Heeey," she mumbled, "Any of you sweeeet things direct a girl to a nice boarding house for the night. I have coin."

She let her cloak drift open, jutting out her chest, letting the guards get a look at the goods so to speak.

A drunken young woman, no one else around, Isabela knew how to act like prey when she needed to.

Now, let's see if one of these boys took the bait.

"Check her," what appeared to be the senior guard ordered.

The younger one smiled, she could almost imagine what he was thinking.

This…would be fun.

He pulled back her hood; she blinked as if the torchlight behind her hurt her eyes.

"Heeey," she said.

He pushed her back against the post.

He was grinning lecherously now.

"She is not one of the ones we're looking for ser," the guard shouted back.

His grin widened.

"I'm going to check her for weapons."

The senior guard nodded to his companion.

She felt the man's rough hands beginning to frisk, there was a time that she enjoyed a good frisking, but not without dinner and a drink first.

"Nooo," she whimpered, "Stooop, pleassse."

"Silence whore," the young man growled, lost in his pleasure of touching her.

Isabela hated men like this, who saw women only as playthings.

It reminded her too much of her late husband Luis.

She glanced up at the city wall, no guards were watching the gate from up there right now, the patrol had either moved on, or the guard up there was taking a break.

It was just what they needed.

She let him reach her breasts; she had grown bored with his harsh fondling.

She acted.

She smashed the bottle against the post, burying the broken remains deep into his throat.

He gurgled, but could not cry out.

The senior guard drew his weapon just about to sound the alarm.

An arrow pierced his left eye, he fell without a sound.

Isabela nodded, she enjoyed professionalism.

The wardens emerged from hiding.

Carver and Arika grabbed the bodies and hauled them away. Lin covered them with her bow, while the twins took up the former guards' position. They were now dressed in the tunics of the dead men. The two elves would not pass inspection, but from a distance, it would look like nothing had happened.

"Not bad sweet thing," Isabela purred to Carver.

"Never thought that would actually work," he admitted.

The pirate queen grinned.

"When you have been in as many ports as I have sweetness, you learn to recognize a certain kind of man," she said sagely, "This lot…they were the worst kind, good for us I suppose."

"I'm glad it was not me," Arika growled, "Only Carver may touch me the way those louts were touching you."

Isabela smirked.

"Don't knock a good frisking until you try it sweet thing," she chuckled, "I…"

"Someone's coming!" the twins shouted in unison.

The wardens and Isabela hid themselves. The twins had their hands on their daggers, if the approaching person was a threat, they would deal with him.

A lone man stalked down the road, he was hooded of course, but gripping a great sword in his hand.

The way he was moving suggested he was pissed.

The twins looked at each other, this might be bad.

"I wish to enter the city…NOW!" the man growled.

The elves eyes widened.

They knew that voice!

Arika rose from cover.

"ARIN!" she said.

The male reaver turned, realizing who it was he ran to her, embracing his sister. Carver and the others emerged.

"We feared you had been captured," Arika said.

"No," he growled, "But Bethany was."

Alistair emerged from hiding. The group hurried into the city before the guards on the wall noticed them. Carver gave the signal that the others should approach. Stroud and the others would join them all shortly.

The group hurried inside, leaving the twins standing guard.

They had made it inside the city.

Now the real work could begin.

IOI

Stroud directed them to the home of a friend of his, the man was out of town right now, but he always allowed the senior warden to use his home when he wasn't there.

The group met by the light of a single candle.

When the others had arrived, Arin and Alistair filled the others in on what had happened on the northern road.

"Siobhan cast a spell," Alistair informed them, "Arin and I…we could not move, then she threw fire at us."

We thought we would die right then," Arin added.

The flash blinded us, but…when it dissipated, no one could see us. We could not move, but we were hidden."

"We thought that we would be captured too," Arin said, "But the commander's men did not see us."

Arika nodded, good old Siobhan, it seemed like her old friend was starting to come back to them. If the commander realized what she had done however…

…Arika did not want to think about that.

"Arin wanted to storm the gates," Alistair chuckled, "I managed to convince him to try to lure the guards to us, so that we could sneak in."

Arin glared at him.

"Bethany is in danger," he growled, "I would face all of Ansburg to reach her."

"Admirable," Alistair admitted, "but the risk..."

"Would you risk less for your Lyna?" the reaver asked him.

Alistair fell silent.

No, he would not have, during the Blight he and Leliana had snuck into Fort Drakon to free Lyna from Loghain's tender mercies.

No, he would have done as Arin had.

"What happened to Solen?" Lin begged, her copper colored eyes dark with worry.

"They took him prisoner," Alistair added, "Loki seemed quite pleased with that."

Lin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Let's see how pleased he is with an arrow in his gob," she growled.

"You wish the Dalish mage dead," Arin said, "Get in line; he shall pay for kidnapping my woman."

"What did you say?" Carver asked.

Arika's eyes widened.

Alistair cursed under his breath.

Oh no!

IOI

Carver was not sure he heard Arin right.

_His woman? Bethany was his woman? _

Lin placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Carver not now," she advised.

The young warden did not turn away however, he was glaring at Arin.

The male reaver stood proudly.

"I…I love your sister Carver," he proclaimed, "I would die to protect her. When this is over, I would ask formally for your blessing to be with her. If you wish to challenge me, I will gladly face you in combat, but not before Bethany is safe."

Arika was at his side then.

"Beloved," she whispered, "Believe in what my brother is telling you, he means your sister no insult."

He looked at his fiancé.

"You knew about this?"

"I had my suspicions."

"As much as I enjoy a good old family drama," Isabela interrupted, "Let's not forget where we are? What we are trying to do, family squabbles can happen after we have saved your loved ones, yes?"

Carver took a deep breath, trying to reign in his protective brother feelings. He felt betrayed that Arika had not told him about this, but Isabela was right.

There would be time later to settle this.

"So," Carver sighed looking up at Stroud, "What do we do next?"

Stroud had been giving this a lot of thought, not all the senior wardens supported Cesare, if they got into the fortress, and they might be able to…

All of Ansburg shook. The loudest rumble of thunder that anyone had ever heard shook the entire city.

The wardens like everyone else in the city were drawn out into the city streets.

Carver's eyes widened in horror, sweet Maker…No!

Black storm clouds had settled over the warden base, lightning flashed in rainbow colors. Smoke and green flame rose from the keep.

The clouds seemed to take shape, not the simple shapes that a child saw in the clouds but actual shape.

The shape of a giant wolf's head leered over the fortress, two green fireballs formed for its eyes.

A voice rang out like thunder, filled with rage and hate.

A voice Carver knew well, though he had never heard it filled with such rage before.

"**CESARE!"** Bethany's voice shook the city, "**MAKE YOU PEACE WITH YOUR GOD! YOUR TIME… HAS COME!"**

Carver was silent, there was nothing to say.

Cesare had unleashed the Avatar on Ansburg.

Maker help them all.

Isabela stood beside him, a grim look on her face.

"This…is bad, isn't it?" the pirate queen asked.

Carver could only nod.

Green flame rained down on the city.

The purging of Ansburg had begun.


	19. Rise

**Chapter 19: Rise**

Tavia cowered in a corner.

The elf covered her head and whimpered. Flames of the color of emeralds danced around her, black smoke filled the room.

No…not smoke, she could still breathe, these were shadows, shadows darker than the void itself.

The girl whimpered; all she had wanted to do was help her friend. She had thought that Bethany would help her save Solen.

_Had she been wrong?_

The flames continued to swirl, had Tavia known what would happen she would not have agreed to Bethany's request.

_Alas, it was too late now._

IOI

Three hours earlier she had been sitting in her room, trying to come up with a plan, some way to help Solen and his family. She knew that Master Cesare would exact a horrible vengeance on them for trying to take Bethany away from him.

There had to be a way, something that she could say or do to protect her lover's family.

Yes, she loved Solen, she could admit that now, he was so kind to her…so gentle…

She would not let him suffer for trying to do the right thing.

A loud knock at her door startled her, she rose, smoothed out her uniform; Cesare had expected her to return to her duties immediately. She guessed that Solen had said nothing about her. Perhaps he was trying to protect her.

She answered the door, her ears twitched nervously when she saw it was one of Master Cesare's guards.

"You are needed," he said coldly, "Follow me."

She threw on her robe, and obeyed. She found herself praying that the Commander had not decided to punish her for going along with the others.

_Do not be some sniveling coward. Solen loves you, is that not worth dying for?_

Part of her thought it was the best part.

The guard led her back to Bethany's quarters. The elf wrung her hands nervously.

Was this some test of the Master's, or had Bethany truly summoned her.

She could not say for certain.

A few moments later Bethany entered, her friend looked…diminished.

Tavia let out a gasping sob and hugged her; happy to see at least one of her friends still lived.

"Praise the Maker," the elf whimpered, "I'm so glad you're all right!"

The mage gave her a sad smile, a knowing look in her eye.

It made Tavia nervous.

"I'm going to try and get us out of this," she informed her friend, not breaking their embrace, it was likely the only way they could talk and not be overheard.

"I need your help," Bethany whispered.

Tavia thought about the punishments that her master would levy against her, but at the same time. She thought of poor Solen's little brothers and sister.

She could not leave them to her Master's mercies.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"You will need to be brave," Bethany warned her.

"I can do what you need," the girl promised. "Ask…and I will do whatever you need."

Bethany smiled; she gave the elven girl a good hard squeeze.

"I need you to go down to Solen's family's rooms," she said, "He has something that I need, something that can help us."

"I can get it," the elf said, "Just tell me where and what it is."

"It is a small statue, made from bone," she said, "Shaped into the form of a wolf. I need it; it will allow me to do what is needed to help the others. I cannot get it myself, but you can."

Tavia looked into her friend's green eyes. Whatever Bethany was planning went beyond merely saving Solen and his family. There was hardness there now; it had not been there before.

The mage did not simply want to stop the Commander from hurting Solen; she wanted to hurt Cesare himself.

He was going to be furious when he found out.

Tavia realized what this all meant, if she did this, there would be no explaining this away to Cesare. He would know that she was conspiring against him.

His vengeance would be terrible; he would hurt her in ways that she could not imagine.

She thought of Solen, and what he was likely enduring right now.

There was no other choice.

She nodded; she would do whatever she could to help.

She left Bethany then, she told the guards that the mage had requested that food be brought.

The commander had said nothing to them about not allowing it, and since Tavia was Cesare's servant, they did not question her.

The elf made her way quickly down to Solen's room in the servant quarters. His family was not there of course; Cesare likely already had them collected, taken away for interrogation.

The fear of joining them nearly made her want to turn around and leave, but she dare not do it.

If she gave into fear now, none of them would be safe, and Solen would likely die.

She would not let that happen to him.

She mustered her courage, and brushed her long blonde bangs out of her eyes.

She searched his room, she was not sure where he would keep the little bone statue, but Bethany assured her that it was there…somewhere.

She feared that the guards would come to investigate, but the family had already been locked up, they had no reason to expect any further trouble out of these rooms.

Hopefully it stayed that way.

She had almost given up hope, when she searched the small dresser that her lover used. Hidden within a pair of wool socks was the statue.

Tavia shivered when she touched it, this…this icon was clearly nothing of Andraste, it seemed old, far older than anything she had ever seen before.

It was cold to the touch, she knew it must have been magic, but was not sure what it did.

_It almost seems to be looking at me, grinning at me._

It was…disturbing to say the least.

She had no idea that she held in her hand an icon of the dread wolf Fen'Harel, and it likely would not have mattered if she did.

If Bethany was right, she could help Solen with this little trinket.

That was all that mattered now.

She slipped it into her skirt and ran to get Bethany's food, lest the guards grow anymore suspicious.

Whatever Bethany was planning she hoped that it was good.

The Commander was not the type to suffer fools lightly.

Hopefully, she was not being one.

Perhaps Bethany could use this little object to save them all, at least she hoped that the mage could.

Perhaps.

IOI

She returned to the mage a few minutes after that, her arms loaded with a huge tray of food. The guards stopped her to inspect it, but found nothing.

The figurine was still hidden in her skirt, and the guards knew better not to do anything to her, lest they invite the commander's wrath.

Still it was a tense few minutes.

She slipped the figurine into her friend's hand as she set down the food tray.

Bethany looked at it with a mix of sadness and excitement.

Tavia stepped back respectfully; she had no idea what Bethany intended to do with the statue.

Had she known, she might have tried to talk her out of it.

IOI

Bethany sat the small stone wolf on the floor facing her. She kneeled before it; even now she could sense her immortal father's presence within the little stone.

Part of her wanted to back away, to put the figurine up and never even think of using it.

The rest of her new that was no longer an option.

Cesare saw her as his property now, he would never let her go, one day…he would find some way to force her to take up her full mantle, but only after he had found a way to control her utterly. The damage he could do with her powers at his command was incalculable.

She could not let that happen.

You will lose part of yourself, Fen'Harel had warned, part of Bethany will be lost so that the avatar can have its full place, but that is the nature of power. We all give up something to wield it.

She gave one last heavy sigh, knowing that what she was about to do would change her forever.

_For Carver_, she thought, _for Solen, for Tavia, for all of them I can still save._

_I __**must **__do this._

She raised her green eyes to the icon.

"Hail Lord and Father," she began, "I sense your presence within this stone. I, Bethany, your daughter, do ask a boon of you. I ask you to grant me my full powers, so that I may save those that I love, and avenge those that I have lost."

She waited unsure of what would happen next.

Fen'Harel did not respond.

"Lord and Father," she repeated, "Your daughter begs this of you, please, grant me the strength to save my friends and family. Father, I…"

She felt a coldness seep into the room, a Templar would likely have recognized it as a presence greater than the mortal world.

She hoped that none of the guards outside had been trained so.

_My child._

Fen'Harel's voice filled her mind, she could feel concern radiating off the ancient elvhen deity.

_Are you certain my child? Is this truly what you want?_

"It is not what I want, but it is what is needed," she replied, "I will not be a pawn in other people's games."

Fen'Harel became very quiet then. Was he thinking about all his children that had died in the past? Did he fear for her?

She suspected that he did.

She heard him chuckle in her mind.

_You are like nothing I could have expected. I feared that my power would corrupt you, that you would seek it out to feed only your ambition. That has been what I have observed of mortals over the centuries, but you…you ask for power to save others. You are a wonderful exception to the rule, the ultimate joke on those who crave power… that would seek to control you. You are selfless, in the presence of ultimate selfishness. You are the punch line to my greatest jest. You honor me my child, and I love you so much for that._

She smiled slightly.

"The mortal world is a joke to you?" she asked.

_It is…amusing. I shall grant your request, but remember what your mortal father said about power my child. Your words amused me at the time, but in you, I see their value. Let your power serve what is best in you…_

"Not what is most base," Bethany said finishing the old saying.

_Then receive my gift._

She waited not sure what to expect. Had her father…?

Emerald flame emerged from the tiny eyes of the icon, it flowed into her eyes, but her skin did not burn, her eyes flared with magic drinking in the power.

Her robes began to burn, shadows wrapped around her.

Bethany Hawke became fire itself.

IOI

Tavia heard screaming in the distance, she was not sure if it was coming from Bethany or herself.

One moment he friend had been talking to the stone figure, and the next…

_She had made a mistake, a terrible, terrible __**mistake!**_

The flames vanished, absorbed into Bethany's body, the oil lamps and candles in the room went out, even the fireplace darkened.

The room was plunged into shadow.

Tavia sat up, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Bethany?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Bethany are…are you okay?"

She heard…giggling.

The lamps all lit themselves. The fire in the hearth roared to life.

Tavia squeaked and fell back to her corner.

Bethany still kneeled on the floor, the shadows were wrapping themselves around her, small sparks of green flame remained.

The magic began to change.

Shadow became leather and armor, wrapping itself around Bethany's slender form. A cloak of emerald green and midnight black formed around her shoulder, pauldrons of dark wolf fur adorned her shoulders. A top her head sat a strange mask with green jewels for eyes; the mask of Fen'Harel reformed and returned to the mortal world.

These items had been returned to their rightful heir.

Tavia whimpered this was no mage that stood before her now. Bethany had been remade, a powerful sorceress, a witch…a true demi-god.

The Avatar of Fen'Harel rose to her feet. She held out her hand, a wisp of shadow formed into a black wood staff. The head of which was that of a snarling wolf.

Bethany looked down at Tavia, an impish smile on her face.

The elf fell to her knees, her hands clasped, praying to the Maker for deliverance.

Bethany's smile widened.

IOI

She felt different and even that was too small a word.

It was the power; it coursed through her veins, thicker than blood.

Bethany sighed deeply; it was a heady rush, the power that was now hers.

_Remember who you are. You are still Bethany, still my daughter! Do not let the power that I have gifted you with consume you._

Fen'Harel's warning did not fall on deaf ears. She heard them, memories of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke pulled her back from the darkness.

What is best in me, not which is most base.

She would use this power, but she would use it with purpose.

I **will** protect those I love.

She looked down at Tavia, the poor girl was so frightened, not that Bethany blamed her.

"Tavia," she purred.

The girl whimpered.

"Tavia look at me," she said more forcefully.

The elf looked upon her friend; Bethany tried to give her most reassuring smile.

"Bethany?' the elf said shyly.

"I'm still me, my friend," she said, "But a stronger me, a more complete…me."

The Avatar giggled again, it was so strange to speak so imperiously.

It did not sound like her at all.

"You are still going to help then?' Tavia said, "Solen and the others?"

Bethany's eyes turned cold.

Cesare's cruel face danced before her eyes.

Outside thunder rumbled, magic danced through the sky.

When she spoke it was not just to Tavia but to all of Ansburg.

"**Cesare,"** she said loudly, "**Make your peace with your god. Your time has come!"**

She looked down at Tavia, helping the girl to her feet.

"Stay behind me," she advised.

The elf nodded.

Bethany strode towards the door, her staff clicking on the stone.

The Avatar of Fen'Harel smiled.

It was time to get this party started.


	20. To the Rescue

**Chapter 20: To the Rescue**

Bethany's declaration of war rang out all over Ansburg.

Then the fire began to fall.

People fled their homes and business as the green fire fell like an evil rain over the city. Explosions punctuated where they found their targets.

Carver and the other wardens rushed towards the fortress. They still hoped to reach Bethany in time, time to stop her from going even more over the edge.

Carver had never feared his sister. He loved Bethany, he had always loved her, but even he was worried about what was to come.

What would they find when they encountered her in the fortress. Would she still be the woman he knew, the person had grown up with, or would she be only the weapon.

He feared the answer.

In their haste they failed to notice several of Cesare's soldiers until they fell under attack. Arthian being blind in one eye did not see the attack until they were upon him. The soldiers slashed at the elf. Arika rushed to defender her friend. She pushed the soldiers back, driving them with her imperial edge.

A fireball fell from the sky. It engulfed the four combatants. The flames exploded outward, not the wardens or Cesare's guards escaped.

The wardens froze. Carver stared in disbelief.

They were gone, not even a scream had escaped the flames.

They were just…

….gone.

IOI

"BROTHER!" Veryan wailed.

The elf tried to run to their aid, but Carver stopped him.

"No," Carver roared, "You can't save them!"

"NOOO!" the elf cried, "Carver let me go!"

But the warden did not, he…he could not save Arika, just as Veryan could not save his brother.

His heart crumbled.

_Arika was __**gone**__, his love was __**gone!**_

He fought back the tears of rage and misery.

_Bethany, what have you done?_

The flames began to die down, the burnt remains of Cesare's men were clear to see.

Carver turned away, he…he did not want to look, he…he could not see Arika looking like…

"Beloved?"

He looked up, his eyes widened in shock.

Arika and Arthian stepped out of the flames, they were sweating yes, their armor was covered in ash, but they still lived.

They were alright!

Carver embraced the reaver, pulling her tightly into his arms. Veryan approached his brother, his eyes full of anger.

"What were you thinking!" he spat.

"I'm sorry brother," Arthian said sheepishly.

"You scare me like that again, and I really will kill you!"

Carver did not hear any of this. Only one thought considered him now.

Arika was still alive.

Praise the Maker, she was still alive!

IOI

Stroud looked skyward. The fire continued to fall.

He watched its progression with a careful eye.

It fell on the barracks and the city walls. It fell inside the fortress, and along assigned patrol routes that the wardens used.

Stroud smiled grimly.

_It seemed that Bethany was not as out of control as they feared._

_Interesting._

He walked forward and put his hand into the dying green flames. He felt warmth, but his hand did not burn. He noticed as young girl stagger and fall against one of the burning pillars. She shrieked and emerged from the fire.

The cloth of her dress was not even singed.

Cesare's men were not so lucky.

Where the fires struck, they were consumed. It was savage, but it was also necessary the senior warden realized.

Bethany it seems was helping them, whether she realized it or not, the mage had cleared the way to the fortress for them, and she was dealing with Cesare's men in the process.

It seemed that they owed her a debt.

"Stroud!"

He turned to see Gavin, another of the senior wardens running down the street. Most of his men were unharmed, but a few bore burns.

Stroud did not hesitate.

He approached his fellow wardens.

"What is happening?" Gavin asked.

Stroud sighed.

"It seems that our commander's reach has finally gone beyond his ability to grasp," the senior warden replied. "These flames I believe are meant only for people who are loyal to Commander Cesare. If you are loyal to him you will be harmed by them.

"He is our commander," a boy with a burnt arm growled, "You owe him your fidelity traitor!"

Stroud did not answer, he simply ran the young warden through.

Gavin gasped but did not stop his fellow warden.

The young man fell dead at their feet.

"The Commander has brought this doom down upon Ansburg. He must be removed for the good of the order, before there is nothing left of Ansburg to save."

The new warden group looked at Stroud and Gavin; they looked to their lead for orders.

Gavin shook his head.

"I know Cesare pays some of you to keep an eye on me," he growled, "If you wish to live, that ends now. The Commander has brought this madness down upon us all. It is up to us to save Ansburg. Will you fight?"

The other wardens looked at each other, and at the dead boy at their feet.

They had no choice really.

They all nodded.

It seems that they realized that Cesare had gone too far as well.

Stroud took the lead. Carver, Nug and Arika at his side, the senior warden made straight for the fortress's main entrance.

It was time to have words with the Commander.

IOI

In her cell beneath the base, Siobhan looked skyward, she heard Bethany's voice echo outward.

She shook her head.

She was partially to blame for this. She realized that now.

She welcomed whatever fate that the Avatar had in store for her.

She looked at the werewolf that had once been her lover. Nigel whimpered; he sniffed the air, perhaps he knew what was coming.

The mage gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry dearest," she whispered, "You and I will be together soon."

He tilted his head, she doubted that he understood anything she had said, but at least she had spoken the words.

She had gone too far, she realized that now. Nearly being possessed on Sundermount had damned her.

She awaited whatever punishment the Maker had in store for her.

She would accept his judgment, gladly.

She readied herself for what was to come.

She was not afraid.

IOI

Locien was in his quarters, he had been meditating when the carnage began. He looked out of his window at the destruction of the city below.

The Dalish smiled to himself.

It was about damned time.

He changed quickly, discarding his warden robes and armor. He had no need of them anymore. Months of planning had finally bore fruit.

The Avatar was fully awake. Ansburg would fall; it would be the first city to fall….

…_The first…but not the last._

He changed into his black robes, the markings of the high priest of Fen'Harel proudly displayed upon his chest.

He had been patient, so very patient. Cesare had listened to his flattery and deception. The shem had come to believe that Bethany could be manipulated by threatening her friends and family.

_He had been a fool._

Things would happen quickly now, once the Avatar was done with Ansburg, it could not afford to stop.

There would be no hiding this from the chantry. The Templars would be coming for the Avatar, and no amount of warden neutrality would protect her this time. She would need to change every man, woman, and child in Ansburg. An army of werewolves to defend against the Templars, once the first of the chantry's lapdogs had been defeated, it would be necessary to expand their borders.

He would offer himself to her, all his life…he had trained to serve the Avatar, to stand at her side as she burned the world and remade it in her image.

That goal had not changed. The Avatar had no alternative now…she could either fight or die.

Loki knew that she would fight, what was the alternative.

He left his quarters. One of Cesare's men tried to stop him, the commander demanded his presence.

Loki cut the man's throat. The Commander shem's usefulness was finally at an end.

He needed to find the Avatar; she would need his power, and his advice.

Tonight the new world would be born.

Loki smiled triumphantly.

_It was about sodding time!_

IOI

Bethany approached the door to her room, Tavia hiding behind her as ordered.

The Avatar did not even bother with trying to open it.

She gestured.

The door splintered and fell from its hinges.

She stepped over it.

The four bodyguards assigned to watch her turned. They took one look at her armor and weapon, and did what they had been trained to do.

They drew their swords.

Bethany's eyes narrowed, she did not have time for this.

"Leave…now," she growled, "I won't ask nicely twice. Leave now, or you will suffer."

The guards did not lower their weapons.

"You know what I am capable of," she said, "Stand aside and you will not be harmed."

One of the guards, she thought him a survivor of her original defenders did as she asked. The other three did not respond.

They thought to test their steel against her magic, or perhaps they were more afraid of Cesare than they were of her.

They would learn the error of that choice.

The Avatar sighed heavily.

"Fine," she murmured.

Her eyes flared green.

The men fell to their knees. They gasped for breath and clawed at their chests.

The change had begun.

Fur sprouted through the joins in their armor their helmets fell away as their faces became muzzles of dark fur.

Soon three werewolves rose from the floor, their armor barely clinging to their new bodies.

The Avatar smirked.

These were the first of her new pack.

They would serve her well.

"Andraste's mercy," the guard who had surrendered gasped.

Bethany smiled at him.

"No, not her mercy," she said, "Mine."

He backed away in fear.

"Run along now," she said with a shooing gesture, "Go on, I have business with the Commander. You don't want to get in the way."

The man did not even stop to scoop up his sword. He just ran for his life.

Bethany grinned. Hopefully the rest of the fortress would be as smart as that poor boy, but she doubted it.

Tavia stepped out from behind her. The three werewolves growled at her.

The elf ducked back behind Bethany.

The Avatar frowned.

"None of that now," she told the wolves, "You will stay with Tavia, you will obey her as you obey me, do you understand?"

The beasts backed down from their aggressive stance, one even whimpered as it approached Tavia.

It actually licked her hand.

The elf's ears twitched in shock.

Bethany smiled.

"You will be safe now," she told her friend, "I need to see about Solen and his family, and then it will be time to deal with those who deserve to be punished here."

"Oh…um…okay," Tavia said bowing, "Stay safe."

Bethany nodded. She did not fear what awaited her out here. She had her powers and right was on her side.

Cesare would pay for threatening her family, her friends. Once that was done…she…she would…

The Avatar paused.

She truthfully did not know what she would do next.

She did not worry though.

It would come to her.

First thing was first though…

"HALT WITCH!"

She turned the corner to find more of Cesare's men waiting.

She saw their leader gesturing, preparing to smite her.

She did not give him the chance.

Her eyes flared with emerald flame.

The men began to scream.

The change began.

IOI

The wardens reached the courtyard, few of Cesare's men remained, and those that did had big problems on their hands.

Werewolves were everywhere!

Carver shivered, if there was any doubt that his sister had took the full powers of the Avatar, those were now gone.

Bethany had become a monster, but what she evil?

He still could not bring himself to condemn her, not after what the order had asked of him over the years.

One of the doors exploded outward, the wardens raised their weapons.

Bethany stepped into the courtyard.

Carver barely recognized her.

The armor the green and black cloak, the mask of Fen'Harel on her head like a crown, this…this was not the Bethany he had helped to escape Ansburg.

She seemed older than the last time he had seen her, and much stronger.

Isabela sided up behind him; a wicked grin split her face.

"That your sister?" she asked.

Carver nodded.

"Nice," she purred.

Bethany turned to Stroud; he called for them to lower their weapons.

"Mistress Bethany," he said respectfully.

"Stroud," she replied, her eyes fell on her brother, "Hello Carver."

He nodded, realizing that the sister he had done so much to protect was changed beyond his understanding.

At least she is alive, he thought, changed yes, but she is still alive.

"My lady?"

Arin pushed his way past Carver and Isabela.

The Avatar's eyes widened in surprise, he…Arin…he was alive.

"Are…are you real?" she asked.

He walked up to her, a werewolf who had been snarling at her heels tried to lunge but she stopped it with the merest gesture.

Arin stroked her cheek lightly, she leaned into his touch a whimper on her lips.

She seized him by the breastplate, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Carver looked away. There were something's he did not need to see.

His sister trying to swallow Arin's tongue was not one of them.

Isabela chuckled.

"Now there is a girl who knows how to give a proper welcome," the pirate purred.

Bethany stepped away from him, breathlessly. She looked to Alistair, a smile on her face.

"How?" she asked.

"Siobhan hid us from the others," he said, "some kind of masking spell."

Bethany nodded, of course, she should have expected as much.

_It seemed that she had one less enemy in Ansburg then she thought, but that did not mean that she did not owe the mage something._

_No, a Hawke paid her debts. She would see Siobhan get what she deserved for saving her friend and lover._

_It was the least that she could do._

Bethany reached out with her magic; she could sense Solen in the lower levels.

That would be her next stop.

She turned to Stroud.

"Keep those not loyal to that bastard out of my way," she hissed, "I cannot guarantee their safety, my pack is not as forgiving as I am."

The senior warden nodded. He signaled to the twins and Nug, they would spread the word.

If any wardens valued their lives, than it was best that they not try to protect Cesare, it was an order he was more than happy to give.

Carver, Arika, Arin, and Alistair fell in behind her.

The Avatar glared at them.

"I do not need your protection.

"Yet you have it sister," Carver shrugged.

"I don't wish you to get hurt."

"You need protection," Arika said.

"I'm not leaving your side," Arin chimed in.

"Me neither," Alistair said.

"Room for one more?"

Bethany turned to Isabela; she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Captain Isabela at your service," the pirate queen said with a mocking curtsey.

"This is Garrett's" Carver paused, what was Isabela?

"Your elder brother and I have shared a bed from time to time." The pirate added.

Bethany sniffed.

"You are dressed like a whore," she said.

The pirate laughed at her bluntness, she was definitely a Hawke that was for sure.

"Look who is talking," Isabela sneered back.

Bethany looked down at her leather armor and robes, they…they did show more skin than she normally would have considered appropriate.

She turned to Isabela.

"I kind of like looking like this," the Avatar purred, she turned and headed for the dungeon.

Isabela chuckled.

Hawke would not know what to think when he met his sister again.

The pirate followed the Avatar with her eyes, drinking in her form.

She smiled lecherously.

_What was it about Hawkes that made them all so delicious?_

"No complains here sweet thing," she purred as she followed after the others.

"No complaints at all."


	21. Debts

**Chapter 21: Debts**

"Are you alright?"

Bethany glanced over at Carver. The question sounded ridiculous to her. Was she alright? Not sodding likely, she had taken up the powers of a demigod, so no she was not alright…

But…she could not tell him that, he would worry about her.

"The powers that Lord Fen'Harel has granted me are intoxicating brother;" she said seriously, "A heavy burden has been placed on my shoulders."

He gave her a shy smile.

"I can think of no one better to wield them."

That impish smile of hers returned.

"That is easy for you to say," she smirked, "You chose me for this."

"If I had known what Fen'Harel was offering, what he wanted of me, I still would have made the choice I did," he said, "I can think of no one better than you for this. Our Father taught you the value of power. He taught you not just how to wield it, but why."

Bethany looked sad.

"You could have summoned him you know," she replied, "I wonder what kind of Avatar that father would have made?"

Carver shook his head.

"He and Mother are together again," the warden replied, "I would not have parted them, not even for this, and besides, he would have wanted you to have second chance at life, to be the woman he knew that you could be."

"Brother," she turned her head, hiding tears, not just of sadness, but of love.

He had such faith in her.

She would be damned if she would fail.

The dungeon corridors were surprisingly empty, not that that was surprising, the werewolves had already swept through here, pushing the guards out, those few that remained.

Bethany smiled wickedly.

Cesare's followers were abandoning him in droves, soon there would be only him.

She looked forward to speaking with him alone.

They had much to talk about.

IOI

Isabela bounded ahead, searching for a survivor to ask about the family of elves that Bethany was looking for.

Locking up a man was one thing, locking up his family; little children in a place like this sickened her.

If Bethany or Carver did not kill this crow bastard, Isabela just might.

_What are you doing?_

The question surprised her.

_Since when are you a hero? Since when do you care about little children and innocents?_

She could not think of a single answer, she just pushed forward.

_Saving these elves will not make up for the Venefication Sea._

That thought froze her in her tracks.

She…she had never considered herself an evil person, selfish yes, crude definitely, but never evil.

_I still see them, the confusion in their eyes as Devon's men pulled them up on deck, the screams as one by one they were tossed overboard… _

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the horrible memory.

She would never forget, nor would she ever forgive herself.

_Running a ship is expensive; I'll take whatever job you need._

Those words had damned her.

Hawke did not know, he could never know.

He…he would never be able to look at her again, none of her friends would.

A werewolf snarled, it scratched at one of the doors.

It stepped aside for her.

"Thanks rover," she said dryly.

The wolf kneeled in submission.

She looked into the cell.

The sight turned her stomach.

A young elf lay beaten, probably near death. Against the wall behind his family was chained. The old man dangled in his chains, his knees no longer able to support his weight. Two young brothers lay slumped against the stone, their wrists bloody from struggling. In the corner, an elven woman cradled a young girl, nine or ten, in her arms. She could hear the young girl sobbing.

Isabela's eyes narrowed in hatred.

If the wardens did not kill this Cesare bastard, she would.

_Count on it._

She pulled out her lock picks and got to work, she hoped to have them free before the others got here.

They did not need to see this.

She cursed, the lock refused to give!

The werewolf snarled.

It pushed her out of the way, and hit the door with all of its weight.

The door flew in.

The little girl shrieked at the monster growling at them the boys struggled against their bonds.

Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Back up Rover," she ordered.

The beast bowed its head and fell back.

Isabela found herself grateful that Bethany had a good hold over these things.

As an army they would be devastating.

Teach them to sail and they would be a perfect crew, she thought, have to watch out for fleas though.

She dismissed that thought, but not without an amused chuckle.

"Stay," she ordered the beast.

It bowed its head.

She entered the cell.

"Don't mind Rover," she said trying to sound reassuring, "Just don't let him hump your leg, I would not advise that."

The elves looked at her like they could not believe their eyes.

She was used to that.

She got to work on the woman and girl first.

"Who are you?" the elven woman asked.

"Isabela," she replied, "I'm a friend of your daughter."

"Lindariel,' the woman's ears rose, "Is she here? Is she safe?"

Bethany and the others entered a few moments later. Carver and Arika went to help Isabela. Alistair watched the door, not that anyone would threaten them with Rover standing watch.

The Avatar sank next to her apprentice. Solen…he…he looked bad; the guards had beaten him badly.

Her temper flared, but she realized that those that had done this were either dead now or part of her pack.

She took some solace in that.

She touched him, lightly, letting healing magic flow. She had to be careful; she did not truly grasp her own strength yet. If she did not give him enough the healing magic would not work, too much might cause more harm than good.

She had no desire to put Solen's body into to shock.

He gasped, his brown eyes wide, he bolted upright.

"TAVIA!" he gasped.

"Easy," she whispered, "She is safe…easy."

He laid back, his eyes still wide.

The magic she used was quite powerful.

He looked at Bethany.

"You took it…the power?"

She nodded.

"Not another step you bastard!"

Alistair's angry shout drew their attention.

Everyone looked towards the door.

"Easy Alistair," an arrogant voice purred, "I am unarmed, I…I wish to speak with the Avatar."

"What you wish does not matter to me!" the former Templar growled, "You're a monster!"

"I am what the shems made me, a loyal servant of my god, and his beloved daughter.

Bethany left Solen in the care of Carver and Arika. She strode out into the hall. She took her place next to Alistair.

She glared at the man he was confronting.

Locien smiled at her, he dropped to his knees, his hands spread in submission.

"Avatar," he purred, "My goddess."

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To aid in the rise of my people," he said, his eyes never leaving the floor, "To aid you in the purging of your enemies here in Ansburg."

She snorted.

"You help Cesare hold me prisoner, you advise him to harm Solen and his family. Why should I even think of trusting you?"

He looked at her then, a hungry look in his elven eyes.

"Deception and trickery are the coins of your Father's realm Milady," he said, "I serve him best with my tricks, now…they shall serve you."

She sniffed.

"Right," Alistair replied.

Loki glared at him.

"This has nothing to do with you shem!"

"Keep an eye on him for me," Bethany asked, "I have one final piece of business to attend to down here."

"Gladly," Alistair said pointing his sword at the mage.

Loki offered no resistance, he followed without fear.

Bethany shook her head.

Did her father favor the mad elf? She could not say.

Not that it mattered; she had other things to attend to right now.

She made for the end of the cell block.

She had one final person to see.

IOI

Siobhan did not even try to resist when she heard the door shatter.

A sad smile came to the mage's face.

She knew that this day would come, now that it had…

She was ready.

The two werewolves who were in the next cell whimpered in submission as Bethany entered. Siobhan tried not to be angry about that. They were both creatures of the Avatar's magic.

They could behave no other way.

Bethany approached her cell, the armor and robes made her look far more intimidating than the warden mage had remembered. She wiped off her hands and stood tall.

Whatever awaited her…Siobhan was ready.

The Avatar looked at her, and at the werewolves that she had been experimenting on.

She stood at parade rest, waiting for the girl to speak.

"You spared Alistair and Arin," the Avatar said.

Siobhan nodded.

"Why?"

The warden mage smiled.

"Because I choose not to die a monster," Siobhan answered, "When…when I lost my Nigel…I gave myself to a demon. Only Alistair's quick actions saved me from becoming an abomination, but the creature…it…it left its mark upon me. I…I was a slave to its evil for such a long time."

She shot a glance at the werewolf that had been her first love, her only love.

A single tear rolled down the mage's face.

"He never would have forgiven me for that," she confessed, "He might have tried to help me find myself again, but…I…I don't think there is any coming back from where I have been."

The Avatar tilted her head.

"You…you feel that you deserve to be punished?"

Siobhan nodded.

"You….You wish to join him…your man?"

Again the mage nodded.

Bethany looked shocked.

"I want to be like him," the mage clarified, "I…I can't turn him back. I want…I want to be with him, in whatever form I can be."

"You…You wish to share his fate?"

"Yes," Siobhan repeated, "Please…let me be with him."

Bethany gave her an impish smile.

"I owe you for sparing Arin and Alistair," the Avatar said, "Is this truly the reward you want?"

"I want to be with Nigel," the warden mage repeated.

Bethany snorted with amazement.

"Very well," she said.

Siobhan sighed with relief.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"There is no change without pain."

The mage nodded.

She understood.

Bethany's eyes began to glow green.

Siobhan closed hers, waiting for the pain of transformation.

The Avatar's eyes flared white.

The werewolves howled.

Siobhan opened her eyes.

The beast that had once been her lover sank to its knees; it was surrounded in white fire.

The warden mage was about to scream betrayal, but that is when she looked closer.

The werewolves were shrinking…changing.

She gasped in shock.

The magic burned away.

Siobhan could not believe it.

Nigel lay in the cell next to her, he was shivering, his body bathed in sweat.

She fell to her knees.

"NIGEL," she cried, tears running down her face, "NIGEL…CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

The man raised his head; he looked at her through exhausted eyes.

"Love," he croaked, "What…what happened…where…"

He fell into unconsciousness.

Siobhan sat there, staring at him.

She glanced up at the Avatar.

Bethany was giggling.

"Your face," the Avatar giggled, "Oh Maker, if only you could see your face."

She turned and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Siobhan cried.

The Avatar turned, wiping away tears of mirth.

"I…I don't understand?"

Bethany smiled.

"You said you wished to share his fate," she replied, "Now you do, he is human…like you. My debt is paid in full."

She looked at the other former werewolf, the former Dalish hunter.

"I will wish to speak with him when he wakes," she told Siobhan, "Will you remind him for me?"

Siobhan nodded dumbly, that was all that she could do.

Bethany turned away, still chuckling to herself.

"You will share his fate," the Avatar laughed, "Oh Father…did you see her face? It was priceless. I'm so mean!"

Tears of joy fell from Siobhan's eyes.

It had been a mean joke…

…But such a wonderful punch line.

IOI

Cesare made for the old escape tunnel, the one built centuries earlier, in the days when the darkspawn held this great fortress under siege.

It had fallen apart. It had all fallen apart.

He cursed his fortune, that and that knife eared traitor Loki, and his bitch of an Avatar!

Cesare had been so careful, Bethany Hawke…the girl had been a weakling. How had she done this?

All his work, all his dreams undone!

**Of all the rotten luck!**

It was not over, he still had his wealth, and he still had connections within the crows. He would use them to take revenge on those who had betrayed him here. He would return; his dreams would still come to pass.

If only the Avatar had served him, it would have been so easy, so glorious!

Cesare was a smart man, he had prepared for this. A horse was saddled and ready, he still had friends in Antiva, he would speak with the warden garrison there, in time he would use them to reclaim his post here. The First Warden would take his side. He was sure of it.

He had just reached his horse; he started to swing himself up into the saddle.

An arrow struck him the thigh.

Cesare howled and fell.

The horse, spooked by his fall took off, abandoning him.

The warden commander snarled in fury.

He pulled his sword.

Another arrow struck him in the shoulder; his sword fell from his nerveless hand.

"You dare," he spat at his unseen enemy, "I'm the warden commander of the Free Marches! I will see you drawn and quartered!"

Another arrow struck him in the leg.

He gasped falling to his knees.

He glared impotently at the darkness.

Two glowing eyes shown in the shadows, their copper hue red in the low light, Cesare recognized those eyes.

The eyes of an elf.

"You are dead Lindariel!" he spat angrily, "Your family, that elven slave in Kirkwall, I will bathe in their blood for this!"

The archer stepped out of the shadows, she sheathed her bow.

The elf's eyes were as cold as death's.

She pulled two curved wicked looking daggers from her belt.

She gave him an imperious smile.

"You do not deserve the mercy of a clean shot through the eye," she hissed, "You murdered the people of Blainswood! You tortured my brother, my family! You will not hurt them anymore. You will not get the chance to hurt Fenris!"

She kicked him in the face.

He fell, spitting blood and teeth.

He felt her daggers at his throat.

"Kill me," he hissed, "I still have friends among the crows. They will see that you answer for it!"

Lin held the blade there for a few moments more.

She smiled wickedly.

The blades came away.

"No," she purred, "blades are too quick. I won't have the time to savor the little joys of your end. No."

She pulled him close to her, so that she could whisper in his ear.

She enjoyed the intimacy of this; she had hated him since he had decided to purge the village of Blainswood.

This was a long time coming.

"I will give you to Bethany," she purred, "The things that a daughter of Fen'Harel will do to your sorry ass are crueler than any punishment than any mortal could think of."

She smirked at the Commander, the former Commander.

"You wanted her power," the elf purred.

She forced him to his feet, he cried out as she dragged him back down the tunnel.

"You will get to experience her powers first hand you bastard! I promise!"

Cesare could not respond; he was too busy whimpering in pain…

And the worst was yet to come.


End file.
